Le voleur en détresse
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Après la guerre Harry n'arrive plus à dormir alors il a décidé d'aller voler de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais il se fait prendre dans la réserve de potion par Severus.
1. Chapter 1

**Le voleur en détresse.**

**Résumé :**

Après la guerre Harry n'arrive plus à dormir alors il a décidé d'aller voler de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais il se fait prendre dans la réserve de potion par Severus.

Son amitié avec les gryffondor n'est qu'une façade que Snape et deux certains blonds arriveront à mettre à mal pour s'occuper d'Harry.

Voldemort est mort. Snape est toujours vivant ainsi que Lucius Malfoy. Dumbeldore est mort.

Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais J.K ROWILING mais que l'histoire est toute à moi.

C'est une family fiction avec des histoires d'amour mais elles seront en second plans. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise !


	2. Mise en place

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : mise en place.**

La guerre finale avait eu lieu au sein même de Poudlard et Harry avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pendant quelques semaines il était la star du monde sorcier et puis tout cela s'était tassé. Il était anonyme même si certains demandaient encore des autographes. En plus d'avoir tué Voldemort il avait également sauvé le professeur Snape de la mort. Et il ne regrettait en rien cette action. Car malgré son caractère, Snape avait fait beaucoup pour lui et aussi pour sa mère. En voyant les souvenirs de son professeur Harry compris que Severus avait aimé sa mère, Lily.

Après cette victoire et quelques jours de repos il posa ses valises à square Grimmaurd. Cependant la joie d'être enfin débarrassé des Dursley ne fut que de courte durée. Il pensait que ses amis allaient venir le voir. Mais il n'eut aucune visite ni aucune lettre. Même pour son anniversaire il n'eut absolument rien. Il se retrouva seul. Ses amis l'avaient oublié et la seule famille qui aurait pu lui rester était morte durant la guerre : Remus Lupin.

Il n'avait plus goût de rien. Il serait mort de faim si Kreatur n'était pas là. Au final cet elfe était tout ce qui restait à Harry et il était vraiment plus agréable avec le nouveau maître de maison.

Le jeune maître ne dormait quasiment plus et l'elfe ne pouvait rien faire à son grand désespoir. Le maître ne parlait jamais de ses cauchemars mais Kreatur se doutait qu'il s'agissait des visages des morts, de la dernière bataille, du sang recouvrant le sol. Mais l'elfe faisait en sorte que son petit maître mange correctement et cuisinait de bon petit plat.

Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal à Harry était le manque de ses amis qui l'avaient abandonné. Ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient : célébrité, richesse, renommé. Ron allait intégrer l'école d'Aurore et Hermione le ministère de la magie. Harry ne leur servait plus à rien. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela... Ils avaient été si proches, ils avaient vécus toutes ses aventures ensembles. Cette amitié était fausse et c'est cela qui faisait le plus mal à Harry.

Mais Harry devait reprendre du sommeil car dans une semaine c'était la rentrée. Dernière année à Poudlard. Il se sentait amer en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu et que tout cela était faux. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour ses fournitures. Il les avait commandés et il avait déjà tout reçus.

Finalement le jour du départ arriva. Harry pris sa valise et alla à la gare pour prendre le train. Avant de partir il avait pris soin de cacher son état de fatigue et de maigreur sous différents glamours et potions. Là-bas il retrouva ses soit disant amis. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le même wagon mais Harry sentait qu'il faisait juste affiche. Les deux, qui s'étaient mis en couple, ne lui posèrent aucunes questions et ne l'intégraient pas à la conversation.

Poudlard avait subi quelques remaniements question professoral. L'école était codirigée par Snape et McGonagall. Des nouveaux professeurs avaient fait leur entrés notamment Lucius Malfoy. Le blond était le meilleur espion placé au sein du cercle de Voldemort. Tout comme Snape, ce statut lui a été reconnu. Harry senti que cette année allait être très longue. Entre faire semblant d'aller bien, d'être amis et subir les deux pires serpentards... Il allait tenter de se faire oublier le plus possible.

Les premières années se firent répartir et le moment qu'il redoutait le plus arriva : le repas. Il regretta très vite le calme de sa maison et les plats de Kreatur qui lui faisait toujours ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il prit quelques petites choses et joua avec plus qu'autre chose.

Snape remarqua le comportement quelque peu étrange de son élève. Enfin il y avait sûrement du avoir une petite dispute au sein du trio d'or. Harry sorti de la grande salle le premier sans même terminer son repas. Il en avait assez de Ron qui s'époumoner face à la présence de Lucius Malfoy.

Il est vrai que Harry était surpris de sa présence mais peut-être qu'il était un bon professeur. Il voulait laisser le bénéfice du doute à ce blond. Décidément deux Malfoy à Poudlard, cela risquait d'être assez amusant.

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires avant d'aller dans son lit. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas plus de deux ou trois heures, quatre si il avait de la chance. Il entendit ses compagnons de dortoir rentrer et se coucher. Il s'endormit après avoir un mis un sort de silence sur son lit. Comme il l'avait prédit à une heure du matin il fut réveillé par un de ses cauchemars. Il en avait vraiment assez. Chez lui il faisait un petit tour et ça le détendait avant de retourner somnoler dans son lit. Même étant à Poudlard Harry décida d'aller faire son petit tour. Au pire il tombera sur Snape. Il prit ce risque.

Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti de la tour. L'école était si différente la nuit. C'était si calme. Il se balada au grès de ses pas sans trop savoir où il allait. Il se sentait plus calme et s'obligea à se concentrer sur la vision que reflétait Poudlard. Son moment de calme solitude ne dura pas plus longtemps.

\- « Potter, dès le jour de la rentrée »

Mince, mais ce n'était ni Russard, ni Snape. Il se retourna prudemment pour croiser Malfoy. Cela commençait bien.

\- « Mon...Professeur Malfoy »

\- « Il est...deux heures du matin Monsieur Potter »

\- « Je sais »

\- « A cet heure-là les jeunes gens sont dans leur lit, pas vous ? »

\- « J'ai pris cette habitude de balade nocturne »

\- « Habitude qui va devoir cesser Monsieur Potter. Pour ce soir je ne vous ai pas vu alors reprenez le chemin de votre dortoir »

\- « Bien Professeur »

Trop surpris pour faire une quelconque remarque Harry retourna à son dortoir sans faire d'histoire.

Lucius n'était pas fou. Il aurait punis le jeune Potter mais vu la fatigue de son élève il avait voulu être clément ce soir. Il allait devoir en parler avec Severus.

Le lendemain, la première heure s'effectuait avec Lucius Malfoy en défense contre les forces du mal. Harry avoua sans complexe que le blond était un excellent professeur. Il était vraiment content de l'avoir comme professeur cette année. Le dernier cours fut potion avec Snape et Harry était vraiment fatigué. D'habitude il faisait une petite sieste mais il n'avait pas pu. Il se concentra au maximum et réussit à peu près sa potion sous le regard étonné du professeur Snape. Depuis quand cet élève catastrophique était « bon » en potion ? Suite aux recommandations de son ami, Severus observa quelque peu Potter. Il remarqua bien vite que le trio d'or ne s'était pas disputé mais qu'il était bel et bien dissous. Pourtant aux yeux des autres élèves ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Il remarqua aussi que Potter portait un glamour. Il parlerait de la suite des événements avec Lucius.

La journée était enfin terminée pour Harry. Il se permit d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant de faire semblant dans la grande salle. Semblant d'être toujours aussi amis avec Hermione et Ron, semblant de manger, semblant d'aller bien. Comme la nuit précédente il se réveilla sous le coup d'une heure du matin. Se rappelant sa rencontre de la veille, il décida d'utiliser ce temps intelligemment et de faire ses leçons. L'année allait être longue... Il espérait tout de même tenir jusqu'au vacance.

* * *

Aimez vous ce chapitre ?

La suite la semaine prochaine (normalement). J'essayerai de publier un chapitre tous les dimanche.

Chapitre suivant : vol de potion réussit.


	3. Premier vol de potion

Voilà le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaise

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premier vol de potion.**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Harry avait repris les cours et il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait absolument trouver une solution. Il avait pensé à se jeter le sort d'oubliette mais il ne voulait pas finir comme Lockhart.

Il se faisait bien voir par les professeurs, rendant ses devoirs à l'heure et répondant aux questions. Il avait même cloué le bec à son professeur de potion en répondant à une question. Snape avait eu la surprise de voir la main de Potter se lever en même temps que celle de Granger. Pensant que le survivant se moquait de lui, il lui avait donné la parole et le brun avait répondu parfaitement à la question. Harry obtenu 5 points de la part de son professeur.

Sauf que cela attisa la curiosité de Snape. D'abord il lève la main, répond correctement à la question puis se fait fusiller du regard par sa soit disant meilleure amie. Alors que la classe partait, Severus réfléchit au cas de Potter. Harry portait toujours un glamour ça il en était certain. Il faisait tous ses devoirs pour la première fois en sept ans. Il n'arrivait jamais en retard. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus était le rôle de Potter. Il jouait l'affiche au sein du trio d'or. Pour un espion comme lui cela se voyait à 100 mètres. Il devait en parler avec Lucius le plus rapidement possible.

La guerre était terminée et il pouvait s'occuper convenablement du fils de la femme qu'il aimait. Avant il ne le pouvait pas, sa position aurait été découverte et Harry aurait pu en pâtir.

Après son cours, Harry avait pris sa décision il allait prendre de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le problème était de savoir où s'en procurer. Il avait plusieurs choix à sa disposition. Première option, la faire soi-même. Mais il risquait fort de la rater. Deuxième option, en demander à l'infirmerie. Mais il allait devoir subir l'examen et les questions de l'infirmière. Et enfin la dernière option était celle d'aller voler dans les réserves de potion de Snape. C'était risqué mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il se décida pour ce soir. Après dîner il continua sa routine. Il alla rapidement se coucher. Il n'avait pas besoin de réveille. Il savait qu'il serait réveillé dans peu de de temps. Et ce soir ne manqua pas à la règle, il se réveilla vers deux heures du matin. Il descendit et pris sa cape d'invisibilité puis se rendit dans les cachots. Il devait être très prudent car même sous sa cape Snape pourrait le repérer.

Il ralenti sa respiration au maximum et utilisa des informulés pour éviter de sortir sa baguette. Il fit attention avant d'entrer. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur un piège. Lorsqu'il fut sûr il entra dans la réserve. Maintenant il fallait trouver la potion et ce n'était pas une mince à faire. Il y avait des centaines de potions et des centaines d'ingrédients. Et bien sûr son cher professeur ne les étiquetait pas.

Dans sa malchance il eut de la chance. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la réserve alors il avait pris soin de bien étudier la potion tant recherchée. Elle avait une couleur brune et une odeur caractéristique de miel et un peu épaisse. Il regarda et ouvrit les potions qui pourraient correspondre. Il commença sérieusement à désespérer. Il ne restait que deux potions et il l'a trouva enfin. Il en était sûr. Il rangea les autres fioles et reparti avec son sésame. La nuit prochaine il pourrait enfin dormir.

En rentrant il utilisa de nouveau son temps en faisant ses devoirs mais il finit assez vite. Alors il décida d'étudier les potions. Finalement il aimait bien ce domaine. C'était assez intéressant. Il fut soudain en admiration devant Snape qui avait inventé beaucoup de potion très utile notamment la potion tue-loup.

Avant que les autres ne se lèvent il alla prendre sa douche et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il prit rapidement son petit déjeuné qui ne consistait qu'en un bol de chocolat et une tartine. Après ce mini petit déjeuné, le brun préféra attendre devant la salle de cours plutôt que de rester dans la grande salle.

Il aimait être seul loin de ses hypocrites de gryffondor. Le seul avec qui il pouvait encore parler était Neville. Il était toujours aussi sincère. Il s'assit dans le couloir et pris son livre de défense. Il y avait pour une bonne demi-heure d'attente alors il avait le temps.

Son livre à peine ouvert, son professeur de défense arriva. Visiblement lui aussi aimait être en avance.

\- « Monsieur Potter, vous êtes particulièrement en avance aujourd'hui »

\- « Bonjour professeur »

\- « Ne restez pas dehors et entrez »

Il entra donc dans la salle et s'assit à sa place. Mais un Malfoy en cachait un autre.

\- « Potter »

\- « Malfoy »

\- « Tu sais visiblement lire Potter »

Le brun soupira, il n'avait pas envie d'une confrontation avec lui.

\- « Draco, arrête ton cinéma je te pris, tu m'uses »

\- « Oui père »

Les deux blonds s'attendaient à ce que Harry rit aux éclats et lance une pique au Malfoy junior mais rien. Il n'y eu absolument rien. Harry lisait son livre tranquillement.

\- « Potter, mon père vient de me faire une remarque bien placée et tu ne dis rien ? »

\- « J'en ai assez de cette guerre guerre Malfoy. Je crois que j'ai passé l'âge »

\- « Que de bonne parole monsieur Potter, prend exemple Draco »

\- « Je vais faire mieux que cela père. Potter échange ta place en potion »

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Vire Granger et prend moi comme partenaire. Tu es devenu assez bon en potion et elle ne te laisse rien faire »

Harry dévisagea son camarade.

\- « L'humour ne te vas pas Malfoy »

\- « C'est pas une blague. Je suis très sérieux »

\- « Bien j'accepte »

Finalement le cours de monsieur Malfoy commença et les autres cours aussi. Arriva LE moment de la journée. Harry ne savait pas si il regrettait ou non sa décision. Enfin il n'avait plus trop le choix.

Harry étant arrivé le premier il s'assit à sa table. Le professeur Snape observait les quelques élèves qui étaient déjà là notamment Potter. Finalement le reste des élèves arriva et Malfoy s'assit à côté du survivant et Granger fit son apparition. Snape décida de laisser faire.

\- « Malfoy c'est ma place »

\- « Non plus maintenant. A partir d'aujourd'hui c'est la mienne »

\- « Harry, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Vire le ! »

\- « Hermione je ne suis pas ton esclave. Si il est là c'est qu'il m'a demandé et que j'ai accepté. Il y a d'autres places »

\- « On en reparlera Harry »

La brunette alla se trouver une nouvelle place et le professeur pu commencer son cours. Le duo inattendu réussit avec brio sa potion. Harry avait retrouvé quelque peu sa bonne humeur. Mais elle ne dura pas très longtemps. Il fut à peine sorti du cours que Hermione et Ron le happèrent.

\- « Putain ! Tu traines avec Malfoy ?! Tu te crois où ?! »

\- « Je fais ce que je veux Ron et si tu ne veux pas de scandale tu ferais mieux de ne pas continuer plus longtemps »

\- « Mais enfin Harry on dit ça pour ton bien »

\- « Pour mon bien ou pour faire de moi une jolie affiche ? Arrêtez votre cinéma. Soit vous acceptez, soit vous pouvez m'oublier pour votre affiche ! »

Les deux ne dirent plus rien du tout.

\- « Bien maintenant laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Sur ce il partit rejoindre la bibliothèque pour emprunter quelques bouquins. Pour finir il alla dans la salle d'étude. Il prit une place à part et commença ses devoirs. Cependant il fut vite rejoint par un certain blond qui s'assit en silence en face lui. Pour la première fois les deux ennemis travaillèrent côte à côte sans se taper dessus et se consultant parfois. Harry parti le premier pour aller ranger ses affaires avant de se rendre à la grande salle pour prendre son repas. Et il fit de nouveau belle affiche rassurant ses « amis ».

Il regagna rapidement son lit car il savait que cette nuit il allait enfin pouvoir dormir paisiblement et sans cauchemars. Il avait lu les précautions d'emploi de la potion. Il y avait un risque de dépendance si le sorcier en prenait de trop et pendant une longue période. Harry avait besoin de sommeil mais il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant de quelque chose. Alors il allait respecter les précautions d'emploi. Il sorti son flacon miracle mais dans sa précipitation il en renversa et se maudit. Il souffla un bon coup et se calma avant de prendre deux gouttes de potion et de ranger soigneusement le flacon. Il s'allongea confortablement et attendit que le sommeil le prenne.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard il dormait. La potion avait bien fait effet car il ne se réveilla qu'à 5 heures le lendemain matin. Il se sentait reposé et l'esprit tranquille. Malgré sa bonne nuit de sommeil il avait encore besoin de ses glamours. Mais il irait mieux, enfin il le pensait.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Chapitre 3 : Second vol de potion. **  
**


	4. Le voleur attrapé

Voilà la suite.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : le voleur attrapé.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Il n'avait plus de potion. En même temps il avait renversé les ¾ bêtement dans son lit. Il allait devoir en voler de nouveau. Mais avant il voulait tester si il pouvait dormir sans. Il avait rudement peur d'être dépendant de cette potion. Et ça il ne le voulait absolument pas. La journée se passa comme toutes les autres avec les différents cours et son binôme avec le serpent blond qui faisait toujours autant jaser.

Après un repas comédie Harry alla se coucher. Il n'avait plus de potion de sommeil mais il ne voulait pas aller en voler ce soir. Il voulait essayer sans et si cela n'allait pas il irait en voler le soir prochain.

Il décida de se détendre en écoutant de la musique douce et cela marcha. Lorsque les autres furent couchés il ferma son MP3, trafiqué pour pouvoir marcher dans le monde magique, et se coucha.

Il s'endormit assez paisiblement même si il était un peu stressé. Cependant il se réveilla à 3 heures du matin en sursaut et la respiration haletante. Encore...il avait encore vu. Jamais il ne s'en débarrasserait...

Il se leva et mis sa cape et ses chaussons pour aller se balader. Il avait vraiment besoin d'air et tant pis si il se faisait pincer. Il marchait au grès de ses pas sans lumière sans savoir où il allait. Après une bonne demi-heure, il s'était à peu près calmé. Il allait pouvoir retourner dans son dortoir et lire un livre au coin du feu.

Cependant il n'était pas le seul à se promener la nuit. Et il tomba nez à nez avec Snape.

\- « Monsieur Potter, comme c'est étonnant »

\- « Professeur...Je retournais dans mon dortoir »

\- « Quelle bonne nouvelle Monsieur Potter ! Mais je m'en contre fiche. Vous êtes hors de votre dortoir alors que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps »

Le professeur observa attentivement son élève. Potter était visiblement fatigué et amaigri. Et la lueur dans ses yeux étaient celles du désespoir et de la résignation. Potter devait parler ça il en était certain. Mais Severus avait une opportunité et en bon serpentard il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

\- « Vous n'avez pas rempli votre fiche d'orientation Monsieur Potter et cela ne semble inquiéter personne à part moi. Je n'ai pas envie de vous avoir une année de plus »

\- « Professeur ? »

\- « Je veux vous voir demain à 20 heures dans mon bureau pour en parler Monsieur Potter. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne retire 50 points à votre maison »

\- « Bien...Professeur »

Harry y alla en restant totalement perplexe. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son professeur. Au lieu de le punir à coup de retenu et de point en moins, le professeur l'avait invité à parler de son avenir le lendemain. Et dire qu'il allait devoir le voler le soir même... Il se sentait vraiment honteux mais il avait besoin de cette potion.

Le lendemain Harry était vraiment fatigué. Il avait pris goût à ces longues nuits de sommeil sans cauchemars. Et ce soir il allait devoir parler de son avenir avec Snape. Il se demanda si c'était une blague de la part de son professeur. Il allait avoir la réponse le soir même.

La journée fut longue pour le survivant. Pour les cours ça allait, il arrivait à se concentrer et à faire tous les exercices. En revanche il n'avait pas la patience pour assurer son rôle d'affiche. Et son attitude lui valut plus d'une remarque de la part de ses « amis ».

Finalement l'heure du rendez-vous arriva rapidement et il frappa à la porte de Snape un peu avant 20 heures.

\- « Entrez Potter »

Le brun entra et s'assit dans le fauteuil désigné par son professeur.

\- « Bien Monsieur Potter, expliquez-moi cette absence sur votre feuille d'orientation »

\- « Je ne sais pas »

\- « Qu'allez-vous faire l'année prochaine ? Vivre de votre célébrité ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas et non. Je risquerai de devenir fou »

\- « Vous ne deviez pas faire Aurore ? »

\- « J'ai assez poursuivit les méchants je pense »

\- « Alors quoi ? Je vous signale que les inscriptions dans les différentes écoles commencent dans 1 mois Monsieur Potter, il faudrait vous décider »

\- « Je sais mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne me suis jamais poser la question avant. Je pensai que j'allais mourir, « un porc qu'on envoi à l'abattoir », c'est ce que vous avez dit »

\- « J'étais en colère contre Albus Monsieur Potter »

\- « Je le sais bien »

\- « Bien qu'aimez-vous alors ? DCFM peut être ? »

\- « Je les ai assez combattues »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous passionne alors ? »

\- « Aucune idée »

\- « Vous lisez des livres ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Quels livres lisez-vous ? »

\- « Des livres de potions. Je voulais rattraper mes années perdues dans cette matière »

\- « On peut dire que cela fonctionne. Vous êtes plus doué que Miss Granger »

\- « C'est possible ça ? »

\- « En potion oui. Vous aimez vos lectures ? »

\- « Plutôt oui »

\- « Vous êtes concentré ou vous regarder les lutins voler toutes les deux minutes »

\- « Non je suis très concentré »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous plais dans cette matière ? »

\- « Sa diversité et le fait qu'on peut inventer et améliorer sans cesse des potions. Sans compter qu'on peut aussi l'utiliser contre des sortilèges ce qui lui donne un large champ d'application. Pourquoi toutes ces questions professeurs ? »

\- « Il semble qu'il y ait un domaine qui vous plaises Monsieur Potter »

\- « Je me vois mal prof, sans vouloir vous vexé »

\- « Donc potion rime seulement avec « prof ». Détrompez-vous. Vous pouvez être commerçant, travailler dans la recherche ou dans des domaines précis comme médicomagie par exemple »

\- « La recherche me parait mieux que prof »

\- « Eh bien voilà Monsieur Potter, notez donc ça sur votre fiche et allez dans votre dortoir »

Le survivant nota donc l'école de potion pour l'année prochaine et quitta le bureau de son professeur.

\- « Merci Professeur »

Le survivant se sentit vraiment mal sachant qu'il allait devoir voler son professeur, professeur qui venait de l'aider pour son avenir.

Lorsque l'heure fut venue il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la réserve de son professeur de potion. Il y arriva sans encombre. Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Encore une fois il vérifia si il y avait des piéges avant d'aller chercher ce qu'il voulait.

On aurait pu croire que Snape le faisait exprès car les potions n'étaient plus à la même place. Il dû refaire toutes ses recherches dans les centaines de flacons. Pour être plus à l'aise il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire tomber des flacons. Au bout de trente minutes d'intenses recherches il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il allait pouvoir dormir tranquille. Il se rappela de faire attention pour ne pas refaire la bourde de la dernière fois : renverser le flacon sur son lit.

Pendant qu'il était en train de crier victoire il ne vit pas le danger arriver.

Après le vol de la première potion, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux avisés de Snape, celui-ci avait mis un sort indétectable. Grâce à ce petit sortilège il pouvait savoir si quelqu'un avait pénétré dans sa réserve. Et lorsqu'il se mit en marche le professeur se dirigea vers celle-ci pour prendre en flagrant délit le voleur.

\- « Tient tient, Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry se retourna vivement pour voir son professeur de potion. Il était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Cependant il ne lâcha pas son trésor et essaya de le dissimuler. En plus il n'avait pas mis ses glamours.

\- « Donnez-moi ce flacon Monsieur Potter »

A contre cœur Harry du le lui donner.

\- « Sommeil sans rêves...Vous avez mauvaise mine Monsieur Potter. Suivez-moi sans discussions ! »

Le survivant se résigna et suivit son professeur la tête basse. Il avait vraiment honte et se sentit mal. Il avait un sérieux problème de conscience à ce moment précis. Une fois arrivé à destination c'est à dire dans le bureau de Snape, celui-ci ne laissa pas le temps au survivant de réfléchir et attaqua directement.

\- « Des explications Monsieur Potter ! »

\- « Je … voulais juste dormir... »

\- « Et je peux savoir ce qui vous en empêche ? »

Le professeur connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son élève.

\- « Des cauchemars Monsieur »

Bien Potter ne lui mentait pas, c'était déjà un bon point. Mais maintenant que devait-il faire ? Renvoyer Potter au risque de le voir s'effondrer d'épuisement ou faire quelque chose. Il observa son élève. Potter avait de vilaines cernes sous les yeux, le teint blanc et assez maigre. Il avait dû perdre pas mal de poids.

\- « Vous avez volé une fiole pleine la semaine dernière, vous avez déjà tout prit ? »

\- « Non. J'étais tellement excité que j'en ai renversé les ¾ dans mon lit... Je me suis maudit, plus que vous en ce moment Professeur... »

\- « Vous pouvez être vraiment maladroit Potter... Combien en prenez vous par jours ? »

\- « 3 gouttes par soir avant de dormir, je ne veux pas en devenir dépendant mais j'ai besoin de dormir »

\- « Comment fessiez-vous chez vous ? »

\- « Je n'avais pas de cours et je pouvais faire une sieste l'après-midi »

\- « Et pour les repas ? »

\- « Kréatur ne cuisinait que ce que j'aimais et je mangeais au calme »

\- « Pourquoi ne pas manger dans les cuisines, je suis sûr que vous pourriez obtenir une dérogation »

\- « J'ai besoin de rester avec mes amis »

\- « Oui vos « amis » bien sûr... Prenez-le et respectez les doses. Je vous la fournirais cependant il y a deux conditions Monsieur Potter »

\- « Lesquelles ? »

\- « Vous devez parler de vos rêves à un professeur ou à un professionnel et je vous ferrais une prise de sang chaque semaine pour voir si vous respectez bien les doses. Ces conditions ne sont pas négociables Monsieur Potter, suis-je clair ? »

\- « Bien, même à vous ? »

\- « A moi quoi Monsieur Potter ? »

\- « Vous parlez à vous ou Monsieur Malfoy ? »

\- « Pourquoi nous et non votre directrice de maison ? »

\- « Vous avez étiez à ses côtés alors... »

\- « Si vous le voulez »

\- « Merci professeur »

\- « Bien retournez dans votre dortoir, tenez si vous rencontrez quelqu'un »

Le terrible professeur de potion lui donna un mot ainsi que le précieux flacon. Après avoir remercié encore une fois son professeur Harry rejoint son dortoir et pris un peu de potion avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a plus?

Chapitre : refuseras tu ma main ?

A dimanche prochain !


	5. La fausse amitié vol en éclat

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
Si vous remarqué j'ai inversé. Normalement cela aurait du être "refuseras tu ma main?" mais dans la chronologie de l'histoire ça ne collait pas vraiment.  
**

 **Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : la fausse amitié vole en éclat.**

Harry était reposé physiquement grâce à la potion de sommeil sans rêve fournie par son professeur de potion. Il rattrapait doucement son manque de sommeil. Cependant question nourriture cela restait encore difficile. Harry mangeait toujours aussi peu et sans aucune envie. Du coup ce qu'il récupérait en sommeil, il le perdait un peu en manque d'énergie.

Il était toujours aussi attentif en cours et battait facilement Hermione en potion. En effet Severus avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait faire fermer le bec à cette gryffondor. Harry se relevé bien meilleur qu'elle. Le sommet fut lorsque seul Harry fut le seul à répondre à l'une de ses questions et pour bien enfoncer le clou il donna 5 points à gryffondor, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite pour elle.

Cela déclencha la chute du trio d'or.

En effet Harry était fatigué de devoir jouer les jolies images de copain joyeux et souriant, blaguant avec ses amis. Il en avait assez des autres gryffondors et surtout de Ron et Hermione. Il voulait arrêter tout ça. Cela ne servait à rien du tout sauf à maintenir l'illusion d'une amitié parfaite. Cela le fatiguait nerveusement et parfois il ne savait plus. Ses « amis » pouvaient être si prévenants que parfois il se demandait si ils étaient sincères ou non. Et ça il commençait à ne plus le supporter.

Le pire était le contraste. La journée et pendant les repas ses « amis » étaient vraiment gentils et s'occupaient presque de lui. Mais une fois dans le dortoir les remarques désagréables et le comportement froid faisait surface. Harry ne savait plus comme faire, ni comment réagir.

Ces amis étaient si hypocrites... Le seul qui lui restait était Neville. Il restait en retrait et ne participait jamais mais il ne défendait pas Harry non plus. Le survivant ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Il comprenait la position de Neville car si ce dernier lui montrait son soutient il aurait sûrement des ennuis. Alors Harry ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

Ce qui pouvait encore illuminer ses journées étaient les cours de potion. Il en avait tous les jours maintenant. En effet en s'étant inscrit à l'école de potion pour l'année prochaine le professeur Snape lui avait permis d'entrer dans ses cours de potion avancée. Et il commençait ce cours aujourd'hui. La seule ombre au tableau était Hermione qui suivait elle aussi ces cours. Il espérait pouvoir se mettre avec le blond.

Il arriva devant la salle de potion et seul le professeur était arrivé. Harry entra et pris place attendant les autres, un peu intimidé d'être seul avec son professeur qui semblait corriger des copies. Pour ne pas rester sans rien faire Harry ouvrit son livre de potion avancée et le regarda.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le reste de la classe fit son entré dont Hermione et Draco. Va-t-il avoir un affrontement ?

Le brun posa son livre et attendit. Il vit Hermione s'approcher de lui et il soupira. Il ne voulait vraiment pas d'elle dans les cours de potion. Ça le gâcherait complètement. Snape allait intervenir mais il n'eut pas le temps.

Le blond sut que Harry allait intégrer les cours de potion avancée et il comptait bien continuer son binôme. Il courra à moitié et s'assit à la barbe et au nez de la brune. Cette dernière vit rouge. Comment cette fouine osait-elle ?

\- « Malfoy, j'allais m'asseoir »

\- « La place est déjà occupée. Tu ne me vois pas ? Il faudrait penser à t'acheter des lunettes Granger »

\- « Comment oses-tu ! Harry ! »

\- « Hermione la place est prise non ? Tu ne vas pas faire un scandale tout de même »

\- « J'en ferai un si je veux Harry ! Tu dois te mettre avec moi !

\- « Sérieusement Granger... Entre toi et moi le choix est vite fait »

\- « Pardon ?! Harry ! »

\- « Bien oui, je suis tellement plus agréable à regarder. C'est plus plaisant pour les yeux de Potter »

\- « Ça veut dire quoi ça Harry ?! »

\- « Défend toi toute seule Hermione, tu me fatigue... »

La gifle retentit dans la salle puis ce fut le silence. Hermione Granger, meilleur ami du survivant venait de le gifler et le pauvre survivant avait bien les cinq doigts de la main sur la joue.

Ce fut le professeur qui brisa le silence.

\- « Miss Granger je suis déçu de vous. Gifler votre ami, c'est indigne de vous. Pour agression sur un élève j'enlève 50 points à gryffondor de plus vous aurez une semaine de retenu avec Russard. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera votre compagnie. Évidemment je ferai un rapport à la directrice. Maintenant à votre place et silence ! »

La brune avait blanchis et alla à sa place sans ne plus faire de vague. C'était la première retenu de sa vie et en plus cela sera marqué dans son dossier scolaire. Elle était tellement prise dans son désespoir qu'elle loupa sa potion.

Au contraire, Harry, lui prenait plaisir à ce cours et se permit même une discussion légère avec le blond. Discussion que le professeur fit semblant de ne pas voir ni entendre.

\- « Comme ça, tu es plaisant pour mes yeux ? »

\- « Sérieux, il y a pas photo, je suis bien plus beau »

\- « Et les chevilles ça va ? »

\- « Très bien merci »

\- « Je suis sûr que demain il y aura une rumeur dans les couloirs »

\- « Ah oui et laquelle ? Non attend je vais deviner... Tu as rompu avec Granger ? »

\- « Elle sort avec Ron donc non. Je pensais que tu es été intelligent et tout et tout... »

\- « Je plaisante, demain tu vas être gay Potter »

\- « Demain seulement ? »

\- « Tu es gay Potter »

\- « Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

\- « J'ai l'instinct pour ça »

\- « Il ne t'a pas trompé, ajoute la racine ou la potion va être fichue »

\- « T'es sûr d'avoir bien calculé »

\- « Évidemment, dépêche »

La potion fut sauvée et parfaite. Le binôme se sépara pour aller dîner mais avant le blond lui glissa une petite phrase.

\- « La rumeur va tomber ce soir Potter, regarde Granger. A demain »

En effet Granger, rageuse, racontait cela à tout le monde et se dépêcha, sûrement pour aller le raconter à Ron. Le dîner allait être mouvementé. Il s'en fichait royalement. Cela lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Lorsqu'il arriva pour dîner quasiment tout le monde le regarda. Il y a avait des regards déçus (les filles), d'autres envieux (les garçons) et d'autre de colère et de haine. Le blond avait clairement raison. Tant pis, il aurait l'excuse surtout en voyant les regards dégoûtés de Ron et Hermione. Il s'assit comme à son habitude et se servit doucement n'ayant pas vraiment faim comme à chaque fois.

\- « Dis-moi mon pote, c'est faux cette rumeur n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Quelle rumeur Ron ? »

\- « Celle que tu sois gay et sort avec Malfoy »

Harry s'étouffa avec sa gorgé de jus de citrouille. Il n'avait pas prévu la deuxième partie de la rumeur.

\- « Je suis gay et non je ne sors pas avec Malfoy. Quoi que je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal »

\- « C'est une blague j'espère Harry ! »

\- « Non Hermione ce n'est pas une blague. Malfoy a remarqué que j'étais gay et pas vous. Il y a un problème non ? »

Le roux devient rouge de colère, de haine et surtout de dégoût.

\- « C'est dégelasse ! Tu m'entends Potter ! Tu es malade ! Tu es un pédé malade. Quand je pense que traîne avec un pédé ! Je suis dégouté ! Tu me dégouttes ! Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ce cirque ! Tu vas revenir dans le droit chemin et te marier avec ma sœur ! Tu m'entends Potter ! Et tu arrêtes ton fantasme sur la fouine ! Ça me donne envie de vomir !

\- « Je fais ce que je veux Weasley. Si j'aime les hommes et bien j'aime les hommes, point final. Je ne suis pas malade comme tu le dis. Je n'y peux rien si tu es si coincé ! Et sache que j'ai le droit de trouver qui je veux beau ou moche. Ça me regarde ! Je ne changerai pas pour toi ! Et je n'épouserai en aucun cas ta sœur qui a couché avec quasiment tous les gryffondors ! Maintenant si vous ne m'acceptez pas comme je suis je ne veux plus vous voir ni vous parler. Vous n'êtes plus mes amis. D'ailleurs je ne le suis plus depuis que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez ! Maintenant fichez moi la paix. Et si j'ai envie de coucher avec _Draco_ c'est mon problème et mon cul !

Harry fut ravi de l'effet de son petit discours sur toute la grande salle. Il se leva et sorti de la grande salle la tête haute. Il n'avait pas honte d'être gay. Il n'avait pas honte de trouver Malfoy beau. Il n'avait pas honte de lui.

\- « Je veux bien moi, sans aucun problème, tu me plais bien _Harry_ »

\- « Dray ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais des vus sur le survivant »

\- « Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? »

\- « Non rien, il peut être sympa. Mais je doute qu'il veut juste « coucher » »

\- « Et ? Il me plaît. Et je ne suis pas de genre là Blaise »

\- « Je me demande quelque chose ? »

\- « Je t'écoute »

\- « Ça sera plutôt Draco Potter ou Harry Malfoy »

\- « Quelle question ! Harry Malfoy bien sûr. Tu es à moi Harry »

Le dit Blaise soupira. Draco veut quelque chose et il l'aura, ça il en était certain. Il était pressé de voir la suite des événements.

* * *

Alors ?

Chapitre suivant : refuseras tu ma main ? (normalement c'est bon à moins que je change à la dernière minute).

A dimanche prochain !


	6. Accepteras-tu ma main?

Voilà le chapitre suivant qui est un peu court... J'essayerai de me rattraper pour le prochain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: refuseras-tu ma main ?**

Harry venait de perdre ses « amis ».Il ne fut pas du tout triste mais plutôt soulagé. Il n'aurait plus à tenir le rôle de la jolie image, de la pancarte qu'on affiche.

De plus, il venait de révéler à tout le monde ses préférences sexuelles. Cela aussi le libérait, il n'aurait plus toutes ses filles lui courant après en lui demandant de l'épouser.

Il s'arrêta soudain dans le couloir. Il avait dit trouver Malfoy beau, et en plus il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il rougit violemment. Il avait dit ça pour faire encore plus enrager Ron. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait... Il était vrai que le jeune Malfoy était plutôt pas mal. C'était le genre de beauté que Harry aimait. Grand, musclé mais pas trop. Un visage fin. Et ses cheveux, blond, raide et long. Malfoy les laissait pousser et cela lui allait vraiment. Le blond avait un fort charisme et même physiquement il était parfait. Il faisait un peu fillette mais après lutter durant toutes ses années, il voulait se reposer sur les épaules de quelqu'un de fort et se laisser aller.

Mais la seule ombre au tableau était le comportement, le caractère du blond... Il était froid, prétentieux... Lui voulait un homme simple, aimant, souriant.

Le brun soupira, il allait devoir se trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais personne d'autre ne l'attirait dans l'école.

A la fin de ses réflexions il était arrivé devant le tableau de sa maison. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il monta dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne voulait plus rester là. Il ne voulait plus voir Ron ou les autres. Il rassembla ses affaires dans sa malle sans oublier son plaide vert tout doux. Il prit sa malle et sorti. Il ne savait pas trop encore où aller mais il trouverait.

Cependant, il en s'attendait pas à trouver Malfoy appuyé contre le mur en face du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

\- « Je savais que tu allais faire ça Potter. Où comptes-tu aller ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, la salle sur demande ou une salle vide. Je ne suis pas difficile »

\- « Je suis préfet »

\- « Oui je le sais. Et ? Tu vas me dénoncer ? »

\- « Non. En tant que préfet j'ai ma propre chambre »

\- « Oui et ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir »

\- « Je te propose de te loger en tout bien tout honneur »

\- « Que veux-tu en échange ? »

\- « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela ? »

\- « Tu es un serpentard et un serpentard veux toujours quelque chose »

\- « Je veux que tu sois mon ami, rien de plus »

\- « Ah c'est donc ça. Alors dans quelle école veux-tu entrer ? »

\- « Je ne suis ni Granger, ni Weasley. Je suis déjà accepté en école de médicomagie et j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre comme un prince sans travailler pendant 1000 ans Potter. Donc je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et toi ? »

Le blond tendit la main et ce geste rappela à Harry sa première année. Le jour où il avait refusé la main de Malfoy. Mais le blond lui donnait une autre chance de le connaître et de devenir son ami. Alors un peu hésitant le survivant serra la main de Draco.

\- « Harry Potter, enchanté ».

\- « Allez suit moi »

Harry pris sa malle et suivit donc son nouvel ami dans les cachots. Puis il arriva dans la chambre de préfet du blond. Draco métamorphosa une chaise en lit et le brun put s'installer. Malfoy junior haussa un sourcil lorsque le griffondor installa son plaide vert.

\- « C'est pas censé aimer le rouge et or un griffondor ? »

\- « J'aime pas le rouge, c'est la couleur du sang. Et l'or c'est prétentieux. Je préfère le vert. Et je ne pense pas que la couleur préférée d'une personne influe sur la maison dans laquelle il va »

\- « Oui c'est vrai mais généralement lorsque un rouge et or aime le vert il ne le montre pas »

\- « Moi je m'en fiche »

Le blond observa le brun s'installer tranquillement sans pour autant envahir son espace. Il remarqua la petite fiole de potion et elle venait de Snape à en juger par le flacon.

\- « C'est quelle potion ? »

\- « Sommeil sans rêve »

\- « Et Snape t'en as fourni ou tu l'as volé ? »

\- « Il me l'a fourni mais je dois parler de mes cauchemars et une prise de sang pour voir si je n'en abuse pas »

\- « D'accord, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain pour te changer, j'irai après »

\- « Merci Mal...Draco »

\- « De rien Harry »

Le brun alla donc se changer rapidement avant de regagner la chambre. Il se coucha alors que Malfoy alla dans la salle de bain. Harry pris sa potion et lorsque le blond revient dans sa chambre le rouge et or était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Le vert et argent le trouva vraiment adorable et le borda correctement avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

* * *

Voila, en espérant qu'il vous a plus malgré la petitesse du chapitre.

Sinon, je cherche une Beta. On m'a fait plusieurs remarque sur mon orthographe tout ça tout ça. Donc j'en ai pris note et j'ai pris la décision de prendre une Beta. Donc si quelqu'un veut être ma Beta qu'elle me contacte en m'envoyant un message ou me le dire dans une review. Voilà

A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 6 : commencer à parler.


	7. Commencer à parler

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre suivant.

 **Je tient à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Je remercie ma Bêta (oui je me suis décider pour en prendre une) Alycia Panther !**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : commencer à parler.**

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement avec elle, le rendez-vous avec le professeur Snape. Le dit professeur lui avait envoyé une note la veille pour que Harry vienne le voir à 17 heure dans son bureau.

A 16h55, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur. A sa surprise, le professeur l'entraîna dans ses propres appartements. Il garda le silence et découvrit le lieu de vie de son professeur.

Il fut installé dans un salon chaleureux dans les tons beiges et aux tapis moelleux. Il n'aurait pas imaginé son professeur de potion si froid dans un intérieur aussi chaleureux.

\- Commençons par le moins agréable pour vous, Monsieur Potter. Annonça le professeur sans préambule.

Le professeur lui préleva un peu de sang et le brun se laissa faire sans rien dire. Finalement pour Harry, le plus désagréable était de parler, non cette petite piqûre de rien.

Le professeur alla poser la fiole puis fit apparaître deux tasses de thé.

\- Avez-vous décidé avec qui vous vouliez parler, Monsieur Potter ? Questionna Snape en prenant sa tasse de thé.

\- Avec vous, et avec Monsieur Malfoy, peut être, je ne sais pas encore pour lui. Je peux vous faire une demande ? Hésitant Harry ne savait pas si son professeur allait accepter.

\- J'écoute, Monsieur Potter. Severus était curieux se demandant ce que son élève pourrait lui demander.

\- Quand...Quand nous parlerons, pourriez-vous m'appeler juste Harry, s'il vous plaît? Demanda timidement le rouge et or.

\- Je peux accéder à cette demande. Je pense que pour une première séance, je ne vais pas vous obliger à parler de vos cauchemars. Cependant, dimanche prochain, vous en parlerez. Vous pouvez vous y préparer. Aujourd'hui nous allons juste...discuter, Harry. Rassura doucement Snape en voyant l'air un peu angoissé de son élève.

\- Discuter ? Discuter de quoi, Professeur ? » Harry fut surpris de voir que son professeur voulait « discuter ».

\- De ce que vous voulez. Votre ancienne amitié ou votre récente. Votre nouvelle chambre ou votre révélation dans la grande salle, par exemple.

\- Vous savez ça... Murmura le rouge et or.

\- Je suis le directeur de maison de Serpentard, il est normal que je le sache. Énonça avec évidence le professeur.

\- Le départ du dortoir n'a interpellé personne. Harry en fut vraiment affecté.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Draco ?. Snape préféra changer de sujet au vu du trouble de son élève

\- Vous appelez tous vos élèves par leur prénom ?

\- Draco est mon filleule Harry, je pensais que vous le saviez. Donc, cela se passe-t-il bien ? Expliqua le directeur des verts et argent.

\- Oui, tant qu'il a son café, à peine les yeux ouverts et la douche dès qu'il l'a fini. Sinon après, il est de mauvaise humeur et c'est relativement agaçant. Harry fit une petit grimace en se souvenant de la journée de mercredi où le blond avait été insupportable..

\- Oui, mon filleule peut être parfaitement exécrable. Avoua sans difficulté le professeur affichant un sourire narquois.

\- Mais, sinon ça va. Souris le Griffon un peu rêveur.

\- Avec les autres Serpentards ? Interrogea Snape, les Serpents pouvaient être assez spéciaux.

\- L'ambiance de Serpentard me convient mieux. Les Griffondors sont toujours sur le dos de tout le monde pour connaître la moindre petite chose. Alors que les Serpents respectent si l'on veux parler ou non. Ils ne cherchent pas à tout savoir. Mais je ne veux pas changer de maison. Je suis un Griffondor dans mon cœur. Avoua Harry, il se sentait bien à Serpentard mais il ne voulait absolument pas changer de maison.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous faire changer de maison, Harry. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais il est vrai que les Serpents sont plus attentifs. Ils savent si une personne veut parler ou non. Vous aimez les garçons, apparemment ? Tranquillisa le professeur.

\- Ça vous dégoûte ? Demanda simplement Harry.

\- Non, ce serait bien hypocrite de ma part, Harry. Ce que vous dites ne sortira pas d'ici, donc ce que je vous dis non plus. Je vous fais confiance. Avoua le professeur. Il n'allait pas critiquer son élève alors que lui-même était homosexuel.

\- Je ne dirais rien, Monsieur. Affirma le rouge et or. Snape gardait ses secrets alors il allait garder ceux de son professeur.

\- Bien. Un potentiel petit ami en vu ? Il y a pas mal d'homosexuel à Serpentard. Questionna le professeur, même s'il se doutait que Harry cherchait un véritable petit-ami et pas un coup d'un soir.

\- Non, pas encore. Harry venait d'avouer son homosexualité, il n'allait pas sauter sur tout ce qui ce qui bougeait.

\- Même pas Draco ? Vu ce que vous avez dis... Snape laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend.

\- Je voulais faire encore plus enrager Ron mais bon... Harry s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ça avec son professeur.

\- Mais bon ? Je vous promet de ne rien répéter à Draco. Jura le professeur de potion.

\- Physiquement, c'est mon style de garçon. Des traits fins, des cheveux mi-long et des yeux magnifiques. Mais, après au niveau caractère, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre romantique. Au début, je pensais qu'il était prétentieux mais finalement non. Et puis, je ne suis sûrement pas son type de tout façon ! Harry décrivit sans hésitation le blond et on sentait qu'il était vraiment attiré par le serpent.

\- Draco est une personne assez secrète. Il ne se dévoilera pas facilement. Du fait de son éducation et de Voldemort, il a appris à se forger un masque. Et pourquoi vous ne seriez pas son type ? Le professeur expliqua par ces simples mots la personnalité de son filleule.

\- Sérieusement professeur...Draco est enfin … Beau et moi, ben, pas trop. Constata le rouge et or comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas beau ? Questionna le professeur.

\- Je suis petit, des cheveux pas possible, des cicatrises partout et pas bien formé au niveau de... Harry s'arrêta brusquement, brusquement gêné.

Harry rougit et s'arrêta. Il n'allait pas parler de ça avec son professeur... Mais Snape avait bien compris. Et il voulait savoir s'il avait eu des réflexions ou si ses relatifs lui avait fait quelque chose.

\- Comment ça, mal formé au niveau du sexe ? Le professeur posa la question sans aucune hésitation. Il n'y avait pas à être gêné, enfin de son point de vu.

\- Professeur ! Cria presque Harry, gêné, qui ne voulait pas en parler, surtout à son professeur.

\- On est tout les deux des hommes. Et je ne répéterais absolument rien. Assura le directeur des verts et argent. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas divulgué de telles informations.

\- Et bien... On m'a toujours dis qu'il était petit... Avoua du bout des lèvres le jeune Harry.

\- Qui vous a dis cela, Harry ? » Questionna doucement, dans un ton presque paternel, Snape.

\- Ma tante et Ron, Seamus, Dean...Vous voyez... Hésita Harry.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille donner beaucoup de crédit à ce que votre tante dit. Et pour les autres, aviez-vous comparé? Severus, à cet instant, pensait réellement que Harry avait comparé son sexe à ceux des autres.

\- Non ! Jamais de la vie ! L'élève sembla presque outré, jamais il n'aurait pu regarder le sexe des ses « amis ».

\- Et bien, peut être mentaient-ils et étaient-ils jaloux de vous, non ? Proposa le professeur pour tenter de calmer son jeune élève.

\- Je ne pense pas... Peut-on parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plaît, professeur ? Harry voulait vraiment changer de sujet, il détestait réellement parler de son sexe.

\- Bien sûr. Avez-vous envoyé votre dossier pour l'école de potion ? Se renseigna le professeur de potion.

\- Oui, j'aurais la réponse la semaine prochaine.

\- Quelle section avez-vous choisis ? Interrogea le professeur qui devait avouer qu'il était assez curieux.

\- Recherche. Annonça simplement le futur élève en école de potion.

\- Un domaine en particulier ? Se renseigna le professeur, la recherche était très vaste et il fallait un projet plutôt solide pour se lancer dedans.

\- Pour les créatures magiques, qu'elles soient animales ou humanoïdes. Répondit Harry. Il avait bien réfléchis à son projet avant de se lancer. Il aimait vraiment les créatures magiques et les trouvait fascinantes. Et surtout il détestait les voir souffrir.

\- C'est un bon projet. Mais n'oubliez pas que un bon maître en potion doit acquérir de larges connaissances dans d'autres nombreux domaines. Averti le professeur de potion.

\- Oui je sais certaines potions basiques peuvent être modifiées pour être adaptées à une créature magique. Se rappela le rouge et or.

\- Exactement. Gardez cela à l'esprit et vous serez un très bon maître des potions. Précisa le maître des potions.

\- Merci professeur ! Souris Harry, ravi du compliment que son professeur venait de lui faire.

\- J'encourage tous ceux qui ont du potentiel, Harry, plus encore en potion. Y a -t-il autre chose dont vous vouliez parler ? Questionna doucement Snape.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit honnêtement le Griffon.

\- Moi j'en ai un. J'ai remarqué que vous mangiez peu Harry. Pouvez-vous me parler de cela ? Demanda gentiment Severus pour ne pas brusquer son élève.

\- Je ne suis pas anorexique, professeur ! S'emporta l'élève. C'était le deuxième sujet sur lequel il n'aimait pas parler.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis cela, Harry, mais je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne mangez peu ou pas du tout, même. Tranquillisa le professeur de potion. Il se doutait bien que son élève n'était pas anorexique. Il voyait l'envie dans ses yeux lorsque les plats apparaissaient sur la table. Mais il voyait également l'hésitation du rouge et or.

\- J'étais trop fatigué et... avec les cauchemars, je n'avais pas faim. Expliqua Harry en se calmant doucement. Il ne mentait pas, beaucoup de chose lui faisait envie mais il n'arrivait pas tout simplement à manger.

\- Votre estomac a dû rétrécir. Mais maintenant que vous dormez sans cauchemars, vous devriez pouvoir commencer à manger plus. Éclaira Severus.

\- J'ai de plus en plus faim, mais l'ambiance à ma table me coupe l'appétit. C'est idiot... Et en effet Harry se sentait idiot de savoir qu'une simple ambiance pouvait lui faire perdre l'appétit.

\- La table des Serpentards est beaucoup plus calme et ils ont de très bonnes manière à table contrairement à votre table qui mange sans manières aucunes. Expliqua le professeur de potion.

\- Attendez...Vous êtes fou ! Euh pardon... S'exclama Harry.

\- Pourquoi cela serait-il fou d'aller manger à la table des verts et argents ? Vous avez tout de même avoué votre homosexualité à vos faux amis et que vous pourriez coucher avec Draco qui est le « Prince » des Serpents. Il aimerait vraiment voir la tête de la grande salle si un rouge allait vers les vert.

\- Je...Je vais y réfléchir et voir avec Draco...Ça pourrait être bien. Consenti le rouge et or.

\- Je tiens vraiment à ce que vous mangiez plus, Harry. Encouragea Snape qui voyant vraiment que son élève était assez maigre.

\- Oui, Professeur. Obéi le Griffon.

\- Bien, dimanche à la même heure. Voulez vous que Luc..Monsieur Malfoy soit présent ? Se renseigna Severus.

\- Non...Je ne pense pas. Harry n'était pas encore prêt à parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Si vous changiez d'avis, faites moi signe, je le lui dirai. Oui. Lucius est mon amant, n'allez pas demander à Draco. Éclaira le professeur voyant que Harry se posait des questions.

\- Mais il a été marié à une femme... Dis distraitement le jeune rouge et or.

\- Narcissia ! Cette femme est folle. Elle ne valait pas mieux que Bellatrix. Lucius a été obligé de se marier et de donner une strict éducation à son fils. Maintenant, débarrassé de tout cela, il vit sa vie comme ça le chante. Expliqua le professeur. Et d'ailleurs il était bien content que cette femme soit morte car Lucius et lui s'aimaient depuis pas mal d'année.

\- Même si c'est votre amant, vous ne lui diriez rien, n'est ce pas ? Harry voulait se rassurer que rien ne sortirait de cette salle.

\- Non, je vous en fais la promesse. Cela reste entre vous et moi. Rassura le professeur. Il n'allait rien raconter, il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de son élève.

\- Merci Professeur et à lundi, en cours. Harry fut soulagé d'avoir parler un peu mais il devait se préparer car le dimanche prochain ils allaient parler de ses cauchemars.

\- C'est exact. En revoir ! En souriant presque d'avoir eu une bonne conversation avec son élève.

Lorsque son élève fut sorti, le Professeur pensa qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de travail. Car, en plus des cauchemars, le jeune Potter avait peu confiance en lui. Il allait devoir travailler sur ça aussi.

* * *

Il vous a plus ?

Chapitre suivant : petite révolution à Poudlard.

A dimanche prochain !


	8. Petite révolution à Poudlard

Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et merci à ma Bêta pour la correction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : petite révolution à Poudlard.**

Harry sortait du bureau de son professeur se sentant un peu mieux. Cela lui faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. Mais il savait que la séance prochaine allait être plus difficile pour lui. Il allait devoir raconter ses rêves. Et pour lui raconter signifiait revivre ses cauchemars. Il ne savait pas encore lequel mais il allait devoir en choisir un. D'abord un pas trop … Violent pour commencer. Oui ça serait bien.

Sur le trajet, il ne croisa personne. En même temps on était dimanche, 18 heure, dans les couloirs des cachots. Il rentra et alla directement dans la chambre de préfet de Draco. Il allait devoir lui parler de l'idée farfelue qu'avait eu Snape. Mais il devait lui en parler maintenant pour savoir ce qu'ils ferraient ce soir dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du blond, il stressais pas mal. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet ni comment allait réagir le serpent.

-Ça s'est mal passé avec mon parrain ? Demanda le blond remarquant l'angoisse de son camarade.

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler même si on a pas discuté de mes cauchemars. Mais il a eu une idée vraiment étrange qui risque de faire beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de vague. Répondit le rouge et or en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Quelle est donc cette idée ? Je suis assez curieux de savoir ce que mon parrain t'a proposé Harry ! Exigea presque le blond.

-Eh bien...Vu qu'à ma table c'est pas terrible terrible, il m'a dit que je pourrais manger à la table des verts et argents. C'est une idée vraiment folle...Harry en ria presque tant il trouvait cette idée vraiment insensée.

-Je trouve ça plutôt pas mal moi. On pourrais voir ce que ça donne ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête, cela risque d'être vraiment très amusant ! Allez dis oui Harry …. Draco supplia son ami du regard. Il faisait l'enfant et ça seulement en présence de personne qu'il trouvait spécial comme l'était Harry.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée … Le brun n'était pas rassuré et avait peur de la réaction des autres élèves.

-Harry … Le blond fit ses yeux de chats battus, personne ne pouvait y résister.

-Bon, d'accord … Abdiqua Harry face au regard de son ami blond. Décidément Draco avait une sacré arme en sa possession. Et surtout il savait parfaitement l'utiliser !

Alors que le Serpent était pressé, Harry lui était angoissé. Il était bien accepté par les Serpentards et ne craignait donc pas leurs réactions. Le problème était les Gryffondors. Ils étaient odieux et n'hésitaient plus à l'insulter au détour d'un couloir ou lors des repas. Le fait d'avoir quitter le dortoir n'avait pas été bien vu mais là, ça sera la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais son professeur avait raison, il devait se nourrir. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à un anorexique et perdre ses cheveux ou ses ongles. Car là il ne pourrait séduire personne et il ne voulait pas finir seul pour le restant de ses jours.

Pour détendre son ami, le blond décida de jouer aux échecs jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Harry savait se défendre à ce jeu et les parties n'étaient pas ennuyeuses du tout. Au final le blond gagna 6 parties sur 10. Après leur dernière partie, Blaise frappa à la porte annonçant qu'il fallait aller dîner.

Le rouge et or se résigna et suivit son ami jusqu'à la grande salle. Il marcha comme un condamné.

D'ordinaire lorsque le duo franchissait la porte ils se séparaient. Draco allait à la table des Serpents et Harry à la table des Griffons. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui les choses seront différentes.

En effet, à la plus grande surprise de tous, sauf Snape, le survivant suivait le blond pour aller s'asseoir à la tables des verts et argents. Tout le monde arrêtèrent leur activité pour regarder le rouge et or s'asseoir aux côtés du prince des Serpentards. Ce dernier souriait narquoisement, à la vue de toutes ces bouches grandes ouvertes de surprise.

Harry était plus perplexe. Il voyait des regards surpris, le visage souriant de Luna et Neville mais surtout des regards emplis de haine. Le petit brun s'apprêta à se lever mais la main du blond sur sur cuisse le maintient assit.

-C'est ce qu'ils veulent Harry, ne leur donne pas. Bien au contraire, reste, sourit et mange. Alors détends toi un peu et ignore les.

Harry mangea du bout des lèvres ayant du mal à supporter tous ces regards sur lui. Ce fut Blaise qui tenta de divertir le héro.

-Alors dis moi, un potentiel petit-ami en vu ? Demanda le métis.

-Non. Parce que tu es gay toi peut être ? Questionna Harry, trouvant les regards doux de Zabini un peu suspects.

-Je suis bi. Mais je trouve plus de garçons que de filles à mon goût. Et tu es plutôt dans mes goûts si on te rajoutait quelques kilos en plus. Moi, j'adore les yeux bleus ou verts et très expressifs, comme les tiens. Et puis tu es plutôt pas mal fichu...

-Blaise, tu ferrais mieux de te taire siffla le blond avant qu'Harry ait plus répliquer.

-Ça va, de toute manière je n'ai aucune chance car appartement, notre jeune ami veut coucher avec toi Dray

-Zabini ! Harry était vraiment gêné et de sa gêne il en oublia les autres et se chamailla ou plutôt fit l'arbitre entre Blaise et Draco.

Il devait avouer que Blaise avait un certain charme mais ce n'était pas son style de garçons. Lui aimait plus les beautés nordiques et froides comme Draco. Mais il soupira, il était persuadé, à tort, que Draco ne voudrait pas de lui. Finalement, il avait pris plus de plaisir à manger même si son assiette était encore un peu vide.

En sortant ils croisèrent la bande de Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas l'air très content.

-Tu dessertes le dortoir, la table et après quoi ?! Tu va changer de maison ?! Tu es vraiment une honte ?! Vociféra le rouquin.

-C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte. Vraiment, ces Griffonds aucune éducation. Répliqua le blond sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre.

-Ta gueule Malfoy ou je défonce ta jolie petite tronche de fouine ! Cria vraiment méchamment Ron.

-Aucun savoir vivre … J'ai presque pitié de vous, vous pauvres petit lions … Répliqua Blaise en faisait semblant d'être peiné.

-Tu ferrais mieux de faire gaffe Potter car nous aussi on est des héros de la guerre et on sait se battre. Et je te promet que tu t'en souviendra ! Ça sera même inscrit en et sur toi ! Jamais tu ne pourra oublier ! Menaça l'élève qui était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Il est bien beau le survivant … Il ne nous répond même pas ! Attaqua Hermione.

-Granger tait toi. Tu m'épuises vraiment. Le peu de sommeil que j'ai récupéré tu viens de me le faire perdre avec cette discussion sans intérêt. Et puis je crois que j'aurai du écouter le choixpeau en première année quand je vous vois. Vous me donnez presque la nausée. Dray, Blaise allons-y. Harry dépassa ses « amis » la tête haute alors que Draco et Blaise le suivirent admiratif de sa tirade.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin les deux Serpentards soufflèrent d'admiration.

-Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça … Et c'est quoi cette histoire de choixpeau ? Demanda le métisse assez impressionné.

-J'ai eu le choix entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais vu que la rencontre avec Draco s'est très mal passé j'ai choisi Gryffondor.

-Je me disais aussi. Tu es bien trop secret et discret pour un lion. Affirma Draco en réfléchissant. Cependant c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux être réparti ou non. Réfléchis s'y bien, tu aurais toute ta place à Serpentard mais dans ce cas là, il faut faire ce que ton cœur te dicte et non ta tête.

-J'y réfléchirai.

-Je suis complètement sous le charme, quel dommage que tu ne m'aimes pas Harry... Pleurnicha Blaise.

-Désolé mais tu n'es pas mon genre de garçons, Blaise.

Harry se promis d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Il y a quelques heures il affirmait être un lion dans son cœur, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il ressentait ? Il se sentait tellement plus à l'aise, tellement plus à sa place à Serpentard. Mais d'un côté il avait l'impression de trahir ses parents. Il se sentait perdu. Il devait en discuter mais pas avec le professeur Snape. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était certain de trouver les réponses à ces questions auprès du professeur Malfoy. Il pris la décision d'aller le voir le lendemain matin avec les cours.

* * *

Il vous a plus?

Chapitre. Changement de maison ?

Vous voulez voir Harry changer de maison ou pas?

Réponse: dimanche prochain !


	9. Changement de maison ?

Voilà la suite !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Et merci à ma bêta !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : changement de maison ?**

Harry avait peu dormis cette nuit. La cause n'était en aucun cas les cauchemars mais les interrogations sur son possible changement de maison. Il s'était posé mille et une questions sur le sujet et au final, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il espérait que Monsieur Malfoy pourrait l'éclairer un peu.

-Tu n'as pas dormi Harry ? Tu as eu des cauchemars ? Demanda Draco en voyant la tête de son colocataire.

-J'ai pas fait de cauchemars mais je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à ce que j'allais faire concernant le changement de maison...

-Ne te prend pas la tête pour ça, fait juste ce que ton cœur te dicte ou discute s'en avec quelqu'un.

-Je vais en discuter avec ton père. Pour ça je … Je ne veux pas parler avec Snape, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que ton père serait plus approprié. Avoua avec conviction le rouge et or.

-Alors arrête de te prendre la tête et discute avec lui et tu verras après. Et puis si tu n'es pas sûr reste un rouge et or. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Allons déjeuner. Tenta de tranquilliser le vert et argent.

Le duo fut rejoint par Blaise pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Harry mangea mais peu. Il était anxieux. Il se demandait si le professeur Malfoy allait lui accorder un peu de temps, si il n'allait pas le mettre à la porte.

Le cours se passa bien et à la fin Harry traîna volontairement à ranger ses affaires alors que le professeur blond allait s'asseoir à son bureau. Voyant que son élève ne bougeait pas il décida de lever le mystère.

-Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Potter ? Vous souhaitez discuter de quelque chose avec moi ? Le blond était au courant que son amant avait entrepris une « thérapie » avec le survivant mais il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient et il ne cherchait pas à savoir ne voulant pas briser la confiance entre Harry et Severus.

-Uhm...oui s'il vous plaît Professeur. Harry était beaucoup moins à l'aise avec le blond qu'avec Snape.

-Montons dans le salon dans ce cas. Lucius abandonna ses copies pour monter dans le bureau qu'il avait transformé en salon.

Il était dans les tons beiges avec un canapé moelleux et des fauteuils tout aussi tentant. Sous les consignes de son professeur, Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil et deux tasses de thé apparurent. Harry en pris une avec plaisir appréciant cette boisson chaude bienvenu en ce début de novembre.

-De quoi voulez vous me parler Monsieur Potter ?

-Je … Je ne sais pas comment en parler … Harry était assez intimidé alors que son professeur était tout à fait à l'aise.

-Dites moi comme cela vous viens, ne cherchez pas compliqué. Le blond sourit doucement mais d'un sourire rassurant pas moqueur.

-Depuis quelque temps je dors dans la chambre de Draco et … Le professeur Snape m'a dit que je devais manger plus mais à ma table ce n'était … enfin l'ambiance me coupais l'appétit. Alors le professeur Snape m'a suggéré de manger à la table des verts et argent et Draco m'a .. convaincu. Mais maintenant je ne me sens plus rouge et or mais … Harry se tu quelques secondes, il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il ressentait. Mais … J'ai peur de trahir mes parents et ma famille quelque part …

-En quoi changer de maison reviendrait à trahir votre famille ?

-Ils sont tous allés à Gryffondor alors …

-Je vais vous poser une question simple Monsieur Potter et je veux que vous y répondiez sans réfléchir plus que nécessaire. Où est ce que vous vous sentez le mieux ? Il avait bien compris la peur de son élève. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents mêmes si ils étaient décédés. Et cela pouvait très bien se comprendre.

-A Serpentard. Répondit rapidement et honnêtement Harry.

-Maintenant une question un peu plus difficile. Croyez vous que vos parents aimerez vous voir malheureux ?

-Non je ne pense pas … Harry hésitait un peu. Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir professeur …

-Les parents ne veulent pas voir leurs enfants malheureux et ils font tout pour les rendre heureux. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien à Gryffondor alors il faut en changer. Ce n'est pas parce que vous allez changer de maison que vos parents vont vous détester. Même si vous vous retrouvez à Serpentard vos parents ne seront pas fâchés si cela vous rend heureux alors ils accepterons et seront heureux pour eux et pour vous. Ce que veulent vos parents c'est votre bonheur et votre bien être. Si il faut que vous soyez à Serpentard pour vous sentir bien alors c'est là qu'est votre place Monsieur Potter. Expliqua calmement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Mais ça sera mal vu … Le survivant à Serpentard …

-Je pense que vous avez fait assez pour la communauté sorcière et qu'il est de temps de prendre des décisions pour VOUS et non pas en fonction de ce que pense telle ou telle personne. Vous devez penser à vous à partir de maintenant. Il va falloir apprendre à être un peu égoïste Monsieur Potter. Affirma le blond.

-Vous avez déjà fait quelque chose pour Draco qui ne collait à votre image pour le rendre heureux ? Harry rougit doucement en se rendant compte de la question qu'il venait de poser.

-Oui, je dormais avec mon fils lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Je jouais avec lui aux petits soldats derrière le dos de ma … Il hésita quelques secondes sur le qualificatif mais elle lui avait tout de même donné un enfant, son précieux fils. De ma femme. Les Malfoy n'ont pas toujours été de froides personnes. Avant l'arrivé de Voldemort nous étions une famille heureuse et montrant son bonheur. Mais mon père, Abarax, à juré allégeance à ce monstre et nous avons pas eu le choix. Si nous avions refuser nous serions morts ou devenu fou. De plus je n'ai pas eu de chance. Je suis homosexuel et j'ai du une épouser une femme que je n'aimais pas du tout et qui était folle de surcroît. Je n'imposerai jamais un mariage à mon fils. Et si il est heureux avec un garçon qui n'est pas noble ou riche cela m'importe peu. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un parent accepte tout pour le bonheur de ses enfants. Raconta l'ancien Serpentard avec un sourire nostalgique.

Harry pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que Lucius Malfoy venait de lui dire. Il le regarda et il devait bien avouer que sans son masque de froideur le blond était une personne avenante et presque sympathique. Il se demandait si Draco était comme son père, aussi … gentil et compréhensif. Il soupira doucement, il devait se décrocher de Draco … Ce n'était pas possible qu'un aussi beau garçon puisse s'intéresser à lui.

Mais Malfoy senior avait raison sur toute la ligne. Ses parents voulaient le voir heureux et il n'était pas heureux à Gryffondor. Il le serait beaucoup plus à Serpentard. Il aurait du écouter le choixpeau beaucoup plus tôt. Sa place était à Serpentard. Il en était certain.

-Comment je dois faire pour me faire répartir de nouveau Professeur ? Demanda le survivant sûr de lui.

-Il suffit de repasser sous le choixpeau, nous pouvons y aller ensemble si vous le souhaitez Monsieur Potter ? Proposa gentiment le blond.

-Oui s'il vous plais Monsieur.

-Je vais appeler Severus, il sera votre futur directeur de maison il me semble.

-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Harry était surpris.

-Votre comportement est typiquement Serpentard. On pense à tort que les Serpentards sont froids, méchants. Sauf que cela est totalement faux. Les élèves qui vont à Serpentard sont, certes très rusé, mais cela n'est pas tout. En général ce sont des personnes assez sensibles et timide qui aime être « effacé » et secret. Tout comme vous Monsieur Potter. Informa simplement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur de potion les rejoignit rapidement et ils purent se rendre dans le bureau directorial. Par chance la directrice de Gryffondor, et co-directrice de l'école, n'était pas présente.

-On ne doit pas faire ça avec les deux co-directeurs ? Demanda le survivant en s'apercevant de l'absence du professeur de Métamorphose.

-Non. Je peux faire cela seul, sans la présence de ma collègue. Asseyez vous Monsieur Potter. Ordonna le professeur de potion.

Harry s'assit donc sur une chaise du bureau directorial avant que le choixpeau ne soit posé sur sa tête.

-Eh bien ! Nous revoilà Monsieur Potter ! On dirait que tu sembles regretter ton choix et de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Mais bon l'erreur est humaine et ta rencontre avec le jeune Malfoy y a jouer pour beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je te pardonne l'affront que tu m'as fait en en m'écoutant pas ! Donc si tu est là c'est que tu veux changer de maison ? Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie mon jeune élève. Tu iras donc à SERPENTARD !

L'uniforme d'Harry changea, le vert et argent remplaça le rouge et or et le blason de Serpentard pris place sur sa cape d'écolier.

-Bienvenu à Serpentard ! Lança joyeusement Malfoy senior.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes à Serpentard Monsieur Potter. J'attends de vous une tenue irréprochable. Il est hors de question que j'enlève des points à ma maison et il sera intolérable si notre noble maison perd des points par votre faute. Aussi … Severus fut coupé de sa tirade moralisatrice par son amant.

-Severus. Monsieur Potter ici présent n'a plus enfreint le règlement, ses notes sont plus que correctes et il n'a fait perdre aucun point à sa maison depuis la rentré. De plus il te connaît et ta tirade n'a aucun effet sur lui. Malheureusement pour toi ce n'est pas un première année. Nous perdons du temps. Le repas va bientôt commencer et je suis fort impatient de voir la réaction de tous et je sais que toi aussi.

-Bien. Accorda le professeur de potion. Allons y. Draco doit sûrement nous attendre. Ton fils est vraiment trop curieux.

-Faux. Mon fils, et accessoirement ton seul et unique filleule, prend soin de ses amis. De plus il est préfet il me semble, il doit être le premier au courant de tels événements.

Harry sorti du bureau sans faire de remarque. Il tenait à sa vie ! Mais voir les deux professeurs presque se chamailler le rendait quelque peu heureux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cependant.

Il trouva rapidement Draco et Blaise. Il ne savait pas trop se comporter désormais. Il opta pour le naturel.

-Par Salazard ! Un homme parfait que je ne peux malheureusement pas avoir … Se lamenta le métisse.

-Blaise, laisse le tranquille. Viens Harry on va aller manger et voir leur tête !

Le survivant suivit donc ses deux nouveaux amis jusqu'à la grande salle. Il voulait faire demi-tour et se montrer dans un cours où il n'y avait pas toute l'école. Cependant, il ne pût mettre son projet de fuir à exécution car le blond le poussait gentiment mais sûrement dans la salle. Le brun y entra donc à reculons en fixant la table des Serpentards et rien d'autre.

Le roux, Ron, regarda son ancien ami. Il avait osé ?! Ce sale traite ! Il était devenu un serpent et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ! Comment ce petit monstre pouvait être le survivant. Il était une vraiment honte ! Il payerait ! Il allait payer !

Harry s'assit et la conversation, plutôt la chamaillerie entre Draco et Blaise, lui fit oublier le reste et mangea correctement. Il se sentait beaucoup à l'aise à Serpentard et il ne regrettait en rien son choix. Il ne regrettait pas non plus d'être allé à Gryffondor car cela lui avait donné le courage de combattre Voldemort. Mais maintenant que c'était terminé, il devait prendre la bonne place pour lui. Son cœur était beaucoup plus léger et il se sentait un peu plus en paix avec lui-même.

* * *

Voilà, ça vous a plus?

Chapitre suivant : je ne sais pas encore quel titre mettre mais il est déjà presque fini. Donc vous aurez la surprise !

A dimanche prochain !


	10. Reducta minima

Voilà le chapitre 9, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9. reducta mimima**

En ce dimanche, Harry avait rendez-vous avec son professeur de potion. Cette fois-ci, il devait parler de l'un de ses cauchemars. Il en avait choisi un. Il s'était préparé mentalement à le raconter. Celui qu'il avait choisi n'était ni le plus violent, ni le plus récurant. Il voulait commencer doucement avec les cauchemars les moins durs. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler alors il allait à reculons à ses séances avec son professeur de potion et maintenant son directeur de maison. Il prévînt Draco qu'il partait avant de sortir de la chambre et de prendre le trajet des appartements de son professeur. Sur le trajet …

Il était 17h05 et Potter avait cinq minutes de retard. Il trouva cela très étrange car il était toujours à l'heure pour tous les cours et ce depuis le début de l'année. Mais bon cela ne faisait que 5 minutes et il avait peut être croisé un élève ou autre. Il décida d'être indulgent et de patienter encore un peu. Cependant à 17H30 il se doutait que quelque chose se tramer. Harry n'était pas là et il n'avait reçus aucun mot d'excuse de lui ou de Draco. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Il sorti de ses appartements et fit le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard et la chambre de son filleule. Rien. Aucun signe de Potter. Il entra dans la chambre de Draco et pria pour trouver Harry.

-Parrain ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas avec Harry ? Il est parti il y une demi heure. Indiqua le blond vraiment surprit de trouver son parrain au pas de sa porte de chambre.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne l'ai pas vu et il n'y a aucune trace de lui. Severus ne le montra pas mais commença sérieusement à paniquer.

-Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Il faut absolument le retrouver Parrain ! Paniqua sans se contrôler le jeune vert et argent.

-Comment ? Le château est immense et pourquoi paniques-tu autant ?

-Weasley l'a menacé ! La carte. Où est cette fichu carte ! Draco la trouva rapidement. Harry lui avait appris comment s'en servir. Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte s'ouvrit et Draco demanda à qu'elle montre Harry Potter. Il était dans une veille salle de classe. Rien d'inquiétant. Sauf que il y avait Weasley, Ginny et Ron, Granger, Dean et Coline.

-Il faut y aller ! Tout de suite ! Parrain ! Ils vont le tuer ! Draco était dans un tel état de panique, il trouva rapidement sa baguette et, carte en main, il sorti de chambre.

Severus suivit sans faire plus de discours, vu l'état de son filleule Harry courait un très grand danger. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver à la salle.

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs des cachots. Il s'y sentait en sécurité. Personne, à part les Serpentards, n'osait descendre si bas dans le château. Cependant il était loin de savoir qu'un groupe de Gryffondor l'attendait tapis dans l'ombre.

Les rouges et ors n'étaient pas fou et pour asséner leur punissions ils devaient avant tout maîtriser le survivant. Et ils avaient trouvé la solution. Il leur fallu une semaine pour fabriquer ce qui pourrait maîtriser le Héros.

Alors que Harry dépassait un angle un flacon fut jeté devant lui rependant les vapeurs de la potion qui y était contenu. Il ne réfléchi que deux secondes pour sortir sa baguette mais il s'effondra avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit. Il se sentait faible mais pas sur le point de s'évanouir mais le pire c'est que sa magie semblait avoir disparu et cela le fit paniqué. Ses lunettes sur lui fut enlevé et il entendit le bruit de verre brisé. Il vit flou, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui était présent.

Il sentit qu'on lui agrippait les cheveux avant de le traîner dans une salle. Il fut jeter sans management à l'intérieur et entendit plusieurs rires. La pièce était sombre et avec sa mauvaise vue il ne voyait quasiment plus rien. Il essaya de lancer un informulé, sa baguette ayant été jeté dans le couloir, mais il n'y arriva pas. Sa magie ne lui répondait plus. Il ne la sentait plus en lui ! La panique l'envahi. Qu'est ce que c'était cette potion ?! Il ne voulait pas devenir cracmol ! Il préférait mourir !

-Amusez vous un peu mes amis ! Lança joyeusement Ron comme si il s'agissait de faire un tour de manège.

Il fut mis sous doloris quelques minutes. Mais apparemment ça n'amusait pas assez Ron et ses copains. Les coups commençaient donc à pleuvoir plus ou moins violent. Il reconnu des mains de filles. Alors même les filles le frappaient … Il trouva ça vraiment lamentable. Il avait l'habitude de se faire battre mais un coup vicieux dans ses côtes le fit crier de douleur. Son cris sembla excité ses anciens camarades. Il sentit sa cheville se briser et se tordre, là encore il ne pu pas retenir son cris de douleur.

-Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'évanouisse pour la suite. Déclara Ron alors que les coups cessèrent.

Harry repris un peu son souffle et dans son reste d'esprit, il tenta de faire appel à sa magie mais il ne la sentait toujours pas. Il désespéra … Ron reprit la parole et il tenta d'écouter à défaut de voir.

-Cette journée va être gravé sur toi pour le reste de ta vie. Tout le monde verra sur ta chair que tu es un monstre et un sale PD. Jamais tu ne pourra oublier et tu regrettas ! Oh que oui ! Tu va regretter ! Tenez le bien surtout ! Ordonna le roux.

Ron pris le fer rouge brûlant où était inscrit : MONSTRE et PD. Le fer n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau et Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur mais il n'avait plus aucune force pour résister.

Severus et Draco entrèrent en fracas et ils virent ce spectacle. Harry visiblement très faible tenu par deux de ses anciens camarades le dos nu. Derrière lui Ronald avec un fer rouge dans les mains. Tous s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient les nouveaux arrivant. Snape fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il lança un expeliarmus qui envoya au loin le fer rouge. Avant que son filleul ait pu en voir d'avantage il l'envoya chercher Lucius. Il en avait besoin pour maîtriser tout ce petit monde.

Pendant que Draco était parti, le professeur de potion profita de la surprise des élèves pour les stupefixer.

Après avoir reçus l'ordre de son parrain, Draco courra à vive allure dans le château pour retrouver son père. Il le trouva dans les appartements de Severus.

-Papa ! Il faut que tu viennes vite !

-Draco, calme toi voyons. Qu'y a t-il de si grave qui t'as fait donc courir ? Demanda Lucius toujours très calme.

-Ils ont agressé Harry !

Lucius ne demanda pas plus d'explication et suivit son fils dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la dite salle. Il vit son amant qui finissait de stupefixer les Gryffondors et un Harry totalement « vide ».

-Severus que ce passe t-il ici ? Lucius était vraiment choqué. Eux aussi avait fait des choses, des farces mais jamais de chose aussi violente que ça.

-Ces imbéciles de Gryffondor ont attaqué un des mes élèves et s'apprêtaient à le marquer au fer ! Severus était hors de lui. Ces Gryffondors allaient prendre cher, très cher.

Mais maintenant, il fallait s'occuper de Harry. Il était complément amorphe et Snape s'approcha doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Monsieur Potter, vous m'entendez ? Le professeur de potion parla à douce et basse voix pour tenter de faire revenir le Serpentard sans trop lui faire peur.

Harry, qui était jusque là extrêmement calme, s'agita violemment sans aucune raison aucune.

-Partie … Voler … Mourir … Il n'avait de cesse de répéter ces mots en s'agitant violemment.

Severus et Lucius ne savaient pas du tout de quoi voulait parler le jeune Potter. Il réfléchissait à toue vitesse pour trouver la cause d'agitation chez son élève. Soudain il se rappela de l'odeur dans le couloir.

-Reducta minima … Murmura Snape.

-De quoi parles-tu Severus ? Demanda le blond qui ne cachait rien de sa panique en voyant le survivant s'agiter et se débattre comme un diable.

-Ils ont utilisé la potion de reducta minima. Elle diminue très fortement le physique, le moral mais aussi la magie de la personne. Il ne sent plus sa magie c'est pour ça qu'il est autant agité. Severus parla d'une voix professoral en évitant les faibles coups de pieds de son élève.

-Calme le à la fin ! Il va se faire encore plus de mal ! Ordonna le professeur de défense contre les force du mal.

-Monsieur Potter ! Potter ! Harry ! Cria le professeur de potion quelque peu paniqué.

Le petit brun leva doucement les yeux pour le regarder. On voyait dans le regard vert de la peur, beaucoup de peur.

-Ma magie … Je sens plus … Murmura Harry en paniquant de nouveau.

-Écoutez moi Harry ! Voilà c'est bien. La potion qu'ils ont utilisé est « reducta minima ». Elle réduit au maximum les forces physiques, morales et magiques de la personne.

-Non ! Non ! Harry ne sentait quasiment plus sa magie et cela l'effrayait au plus au point. Beaucoup plus que la marque indélébile qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Sa magie était tout pour lui et si il venait à la perdre il préférait mourir.

Le survivant se débattait violemment alors que le professeur le tenait pour ne pas qu'il aggrave ses blessures.

-Les effets de la potion sont temporaires ! Calmez vous ! Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ! C'est TEMPORAIRE ! Le professeur de potion cria le dernier mot en espérant que sa voix puisse atteindre le cerveau de Harry qui était en total panique. Jamais le professeur n'avait eu affaire à une telle situation et il se sentait quelque peu démuni.

Harry entendit « temporaire » et il se permit de se calmer un peu.

-Voilà c'est bien. Calmez vous et écoutez moi. Les effets de la potion sont temporaires. Vous retrouverez toute votre magie et votre force physique dans deux semaines. Elle reviendra doucement et dans deux semaines tout sera comme avant cet incident. Vous avez compris ? Severus parla d'une voix calme et presque douce, comme si il parlait à un très jeune enfant, pour tenter d'apaiser le jeune homme.

-Temporaire … ? Ma … ma magie va revenir ? Vraiment revenir ? Harry était enfin calmé même si il avait encore quelque soubresaut.

-Oui Harry. Dans deux semaines vous retrouverez absolument toute votre magie. Je vous le promet. Severus desserra prudemment sa prise sur le garçon. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal non plus.

Le jeune Potter sembla apaisé, il s'était totalement calmé. Severus allait pouvoir s'occuper de ses blessures et il y en avait une sérieuse au vu de la respiration de son élève. Plusieurs côtes devaient être cassées et il fallait les réparer au plus vite.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il pouvait parfaitement soigner les blessures. L'infirmière ne serait qu'une gêne posant milles et unes questions. Hors Harry détestait les questions, chose que Snape avait vite remarqué.

-Harry. Je vais vous porter pour que je puisse vous soigner. Cependant j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide. Lucius pourra le faire ou vous voulez que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre, l'infirmière par exemple ? Snape laissa volontairement le choix même si il connaissait la réponse. Il ne voulait pas imposer à Harry. Il s'était vu imposer déjà beaucoup trop de chose pour son jeune âge.

-Non ! Cria Harry sentant la panique le ré-envahir.

-Non à quoi Harry ? Que ne voulez vous pas ? Dites le moi et on trouvera une autre solution. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Calma l'adulte en resserrant sa prise sur le garçon.

-Pas … Pas l'infirmière Mon … Monsieur.

-D'accord pas l'infirmière. Mais je peux vous soigner avec l'aide de Lucius ? Severus préféra demander pour être sûr. Si Harry disait non, il allait devoir trouver une solution et extrêmement rapidement au vu de la respiration difficile du petit brun.

Harry hocha la tête et Snape pût crier victoire dans sa tête. Il prit délicatement Harry dans ses bras pour lui causer le moins de douleurs possible mais il ne pût pas tout éviter lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur passer les lèvres du survivant.

Le professeur de potion quitta la pièce avec sur ses talons Lucius. Il était resté en retrait et silencieux. Il voyait parfaitement que Harry « préféré » Severus. Ils s'occuperaient des autres élèves plus tard. Ils avaient déjà bien à faire.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a plus ?

A dimanche prochain !

Chapitre 10 : conséquences et sanctions.


	11. Conséquences et sanctions

Voilà le chapitre 10 avec un peu de retard. J'en suis désolée ... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop fâché

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : conséquences et sanctions.**

Severus arriva rapidement à ses appartements. Il les déverrouilla à l'aide de son mot de passe et entra avec précipitation dans son salon pour rejoindre la chambre d'ami. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et cela l'inquiétait grandement. Il posa délicatement le petit brun, toujours conscient, sur le lit,

-Nous allons déjà le déshabiller pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Je suis désolé pour vous Harry mais votre uniforme est fichu. Snape essaya tant bien que mal de faire un peu d'humour, histoire de distraire le jeune homme.

Cela sembla fonctionner car Harry laissa apparaître un petit sourire. Il aimait bien l'humour particulier de son professeur de potion.

Le couple de professeur déshabilla l'élève en lui laissant seulement son boxer. Severus analysa rapidement Harry avant de le recouvrir. La potion que les Gryffondors avait utilisé était vraiment vicieuse car elle affectait également le système immunitaire de la personne qui en était victime. Il vit les blessures les plus importantes notamment la cheville droite complément brisée, l'énorme hématome au niveau des côtes et la plaie sur le crâne. Lucius les remarqua aussi ayant quelques notion de médicomagie.

-On commence par les côtes ? Demanda le blond d'un air sérieux.

-Oui. Harry, la potion reducta minima est incompatible avec certaines potions et notamment celle anesthésique. Je ne peux vous donner qu'un seul antidouleur puissant. Mais je vous permet de serrer la main de Lucius aussi fort que vous le voudrez, sans non plus la cassé. Je tient à le récupérer entier tout de même.

-Tu vas l'effrayer à faire de l'humour Severus. Ils ne savent pas que tu en es capable. Mais dans ma grande gentillesse je veux bien vous prêter ma main si vous le souhaitez. Lucius voulait lui aussi détendre le jeune homme car la suite des événements n'allaient pas du tout être agréable.

Harry sourit à défaut de rire ou de parler. Il n'en était pas vraiment capable. Mais il appréciait vraiment que les deux hommes tentent de le distraire. Severus l'aida à boire sa potion et après 5 bonnes minutes il demanda :

-Si vous êtes prêt nous allons pouvoir commencer Harry. Votre guérison va être plus longue que la normal car je ne peut pas utiliser de pousse os. Vous allez devoir rester tranquille pendant une bonne semaine, ici dans cette chambre

Le petit brun hocha doucement la tête et attrapa doucement et timidement la main de son professeur de défense. Il appréhendait vraiment ce qui allait suivre.

Snape commença par mettre du baume cicatrisant interne sur les côtes de Harry. Pour ça il dût appuyer quelque peu pour que le baume puisse pénétrer correctement la peau du blessé.

Harry commença en serrant les dents mais la douleur fut bien vite difficile à supporter et il ne pût s'empêcher de gémir de douleur en serrant la main de Lucius. Cette tâche commença à être difficile car Harry commençait à gigoter pour se soustraire à la main du professeur de potion. Lucius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tenir fermement le jeune Potter.

Lorsque le baume fut complément absorbé par la peau d'Harry il entoura son torse d'une bande bien serré. À la fin de ce premier soin, Harry était complément dans les vapes. Lucius pût le lâcher et Severus pût s'occuper de la cheville de son jeune patient. Il remit les os en place et remis le même baume. Harry gémissait faiblement de douleur mais était trop faible pour se débattre. L'adulte brun finit par bander solidement la cheville du jeune serpentard.

Les soins les plus importants étaient fini et Harry avait fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le blond pris le relais et soigna la blessure à la tête avec une extrême douceur. Il ne réalisait pas totalement que des élèves aient pu faire ça. En y repensant ils allaient devoir s'en occuper. Le blond remis bien Harry et le couvrit convenablement.

Le duo de professeur sortit laissant le jeune Malfoy veiller sur le sommeil de son ami.

Lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent ils étaient encore stupefixier et Minerva arriva.

-Severus ? Je peut savoir pourquoi ces élèves sont dans cet état ? Cria la co-directice de l'école.

-Ils ont agressé un élève et pas n'importe lequel. Lucius appel des Aurore s'il te plais. Severus était étrangement calme. Lucius ne se fit pas prier et alla appeler deux Aurore par cheminette.

-Severus ! J'exige des explications ! Et libérez ces pauvres élèves sur le champs ! Comment ce serpentard avait osé toucher ses pauvres petits Gryffondors.

-Ils ont agressé Monsieur Potter. Il a plusieurs côtes fellées, la cheville droit en miette. Ils ont de plus utilisé la reducta minima. Mais ce qui exige les Aurore est que ces jeunes gens ont utilisé un impardonable, le doloris.

-C'est totalement faux ! S'écria la métamorphe ne croyant pas un seul mot de ce que lui disait son collègue.

-Les Aurore le vérifieront Minerva.

-Ce sont des enfants !

-C'est faux. Ils seront punis à la conséquence de leur acte Minerva ! La voix de Snape claqua dans le couloir et elle était sans appel.

Les deux Aurore arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Avant de délivrer et d'entendre les accusés, ils vérifièrent directement les baguettes. Utilisé un impardonable n'était pas sans conséquence surtout envers Harry Potter.

Le résultat était sans appel, ils avaient tous utilisé le sortilège de doloris. Minerva ne pouvait pas le nier mais elle allait tenter de sauver les enfants et ce par tous les moyens.

-Ce sont également des héros de la guerre ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

-Madame ! Les faits sont là. Utilisé un impardonable signifie Azkaban et ils le savent parfaitement. Ils seront jugés en conséquence. C'est la loi ! Professeur Snape vous pouvez les libérer nous allons nous en charger. Asséna durement l'Aurore le plus âgé.

Le sinistre professeur relâcha donc son sort sur les élèves.

-Nous sommes des Héros de la guerre ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Ron se réveilla très rapidement. Il tenta de trouver quelque chose car il n'avait pas prévu ça du tout.

-La loi est la loi ! Vous la connaissez. Héros ou pas la justice sera la même ! De plus votre agression est à caractère homophobe et sur Harry Potter ! Je serai vous je me tairai ! Suivez nous sans discuter. Vous allez être tous mis en détention à Azkaban au niveau sécurité moyen jusqu'à votre procès. Déclara sans aucune émotion le second Aurore.

-Niveau moyen? Mais enfin vous n'y pensez pas tout de même ! Pas avec les détraqueurs !

Au niveau moyen, les détraqueurs n'étaient pas toujours là mais ils venaient de temps à autre.

Les Aurore ne trouvèrent pas à discuter et emmenèrent les élèves avec eux pour la prison. Minerva se précipita pour aller prévenir les parents de ses jeunes élèves, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Elle allait devoir se préparer pour le procès à venir.

Lucius et Severus était, pour l'instant, satisfait du sort des Gryffondors mais ils devaient attendre le procès pour connaître la sanction qui sera donné à ses idiots. Au moins ils n'étaient plus dans l'école et c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Ils ne tardèrent pas longtemps et retournèrent dans les appartements du professeur de potion. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Harry se réveillait à peine.

-Alors ? Où sont-ils ? Demanda le jeune Malfoy.

-Azkaban pour avoir utilisé un impordonnable. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le procès. Annonça Severus.

-Minerva est dans tous ses états. Elle ne pense qu'à sauver ses petits lions. Le blond était vraiment méprisant dans ses paroles. Avez vous mal Harry ? Je pense que vous pouvez reprendre une autre potion de douleur mais rien de plus je ne le craint. Et encore moins de potion de sommeil. Je suis vraiment désolé. Et l'aristocrate l'était vraiment.

Harry accusa le coup. Il allait devoir de nouveau affronter ses cauchemars. Mais bizarrement cette épreuve ne lui paru pas insurmontable. Il s'était libéré de pas mal de chose, rien de ses cauchemars, mais de ses « secrets » comme le fait d'avouer qu'il était gay. Et surtout il n'était pas seul. Il avait auprès de lui son professeur de potion, de défense, mais aussi Draco.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plais.

Vous aurez la sanction complète la semaine prochaine.

Chapitre suivant : Procès.


	12. Le procès

Après une longue attente voilà le chapitre 11. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés de cette attente ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11. Procès.**

Le seul privilège, qu'ont eu les Gryffondors en tant que Héros de guerre, était le fait que leur procès arrivait très rapidement. Dans une semaine, ils seraient fixés sur leur sort. Mais en attendant, ils étaient en cellule avec des détraqueurs qui passaient de temps en temps. La semaine fut très longues pour eux.

Durant cette semaine le moral de Harry n'était pas au beau fixe. Plusieurs choses se bousculaient en lui. D'un côté, il voulait que le procès arrive rapidement pour s'en débarrasser, il savait que ses « amis » méritaient ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Mais d'un autre côté il ne voulaient pas les voir finir à Azkaban … Il ne savait plus trop. Cet état s'accentua du fait des mauvaises nuits qu'il passait. Les cauchemars revenaient et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler pour le moment. Et puis dans son état il ne pouvait rien faire. Severus lui imposa de rester allonger. Il pouvait seulement lire.

Mais ses journées n'étaient pas totalement noir. D'abord Draco venait le voir tout les jours et prendre tous ses repas du soir avec lui. Lucius était aussi très sympathique et ils passaient de bons moments ensembles. Mais le mieux pour Harry, de son point de vu, était de voir ses deux professeurs se chamailler gentiment comme deux amoureux. Une de ces chamailleries lui revient en mémoire.

 _-Severus, met donc autre chose que des robes noirs trop larges pour une fois. Ordonna presque le professeur de défense en tenant une chemise verte émeraude dans les mains._

 _-J'ai dit non Lucius ! Décidément Snape était vraiment têtu._

 _-Fait le pour moi au moins … Supplia le blond et Harry avait reconnu Draco avec cette même expression de chat battu._

 _-Me fait pas tes yeux là, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Arrête de me soûler avec ta mode vestimentaire !_

 _-Si tu ne met pas cette chemise, tu ne me toucheras pas pendant une semaine. Lucius était vraiment sérieux et cela fit douter Snape._

 _-Tu plaisantes, tu ne tiendras jamais._

 _-Je te signale que pendant 16 ans je n'ai eu que des relations sexuelles très éparse avec ma femme. Une semaine ce n'est rien pour moi mais pour toi ?_

 _-C'est bon donne moi ta fichu chemise ! Son amant avait gagné et Severus du se résoudre à mettre la chemise verte._

 _-Ça te va tellement bien, avoue-le au moins. Ne fait pas ton buté !_

 _-J'en mettrais de temps en temps … Son amant avait raison. Ce genre de vêtement simple, élégant et dans des tissus précieux lui allait très bien._

 _Lucius avait gagné. Harry avait remarqué que le blond était bien plus Serpentard que le brun ou alors Severus le faisait-il peut être exprès ? Allez savoir entre Serpentards._

Harry adorait vraiment ces petits moments et puis sa présence ne semblait pas du tout déranger les deux professeurs alors il profita tout de même de son repos forcé.

C'est Severus qui lui annonça la date du procès. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il allait dire et encore moins quel côté choisir. Peut être devrait t-il demander conseil à son professeur de potion.

La veille du procès alors que le professeur de potion lui refaisait ses bandages, il osa.

-Professeur ? Demanda timidement le petit blessé.

-Oui Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire …

-Ne pas savoir quoi faire pour quoi ? Le professeur était vraiment surpris car le jeune vert et argent ne s'était jamais plaint.

-Pour le procès … Je sais qu'ils m'ont fait du mal mais … Mais je n'aurai pas pu réussir sans eux … Alors je ne sais pas … Je suis perdu … Je sais qu'ils doivent être punis mais je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent à Azkaban non plus … Harry avait du mal à mettre en mot son ressenti, il espérait que son professeur comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Vous voulez toujours sauver l'insauvable Harry …

-Comme vous ?

-C'est un autre sujet, on en rediscutera plus tard. Ils n'iront pas à Azkaban c'est certain. Ils sont encore jeune et des Héros de la guerre. De plus ce n'est pas ce qu'on va demander. Nous ne sommes pas des sans cœurs non plus mais ils doivent être punis. Ils sont d'ors et déjà exclus de Poudlard et leur … exploit est noté dans leur dossier. Au niveau judiciaire nous allons demander un internement dans un institution de redressement, pas Azkaban. Après vous devez faire ce que votre cœur vous dictes ce qui est juste. Ils vous ont peut être aidés mais ce n'était pas pour vous mais bien pour eux, pour assurer leur avenir et rien de plus Harry. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de ce qui leur arrive. Ils ont fait cela seuls. Expliqua vraiment calmement le professeur en finissant les bandages.

-Merci. Et puis vous n'étiez pas insauvable. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Poudlard sans vous et puis … vous comptiez pour ma mère …

-Vous avez vu mes souvenirs, je vous rappelle.

-Je le savait avant Professeur.

-M'auriez vous espionné Monsieur Potter ? Severus savait que ce n'était pas vrai mais il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Bien sûr que non ! À la fin de ma première année Hagrid m'a donné un album photo où il y avait mes parents, Siri, Lupin. Et puis il y avait une photo de vous avec mère … elle souriait et vous aussi. Au début j'étais vraiment choqué mais … mais j'ai trouvé cette photo vraiment belle … Harry était vraiment sincère et sa voix trahissait ses émotions.

Severus était lui aussi ému. Lily ne l'avait pas totalement rejeté.

-J'étais très amis avec Lily. Les mauvaises langues disent que j'étais amoureux d'elle mais c'est faux au vu de mon orientation sexuelle. J'aimerai avoir un double de cette photo Harry s'il te plais. La demande était vraiment sincère et Harry en fut quelque peu surpris de cette voix si tendre venant de son si ténébreux professeur.

-Quand je pourrai sortir du lit j'en ferrai une copie pour vous Professeur. Donc si vous étiez amis avec ma maman vous êtes un peu au même niveau que Lupin donc vous seriez un de mes … tonton !

-Comment ?! Sérieusement Harry, votre pauvre père doit se retourner dans sa tombe avec de tels propos … Mais Snape était vraiment touché de voir que Harry pourrait le considérer comme quelqu'un de sa famille.

-Non je pense qu'il doit s'en vouloir de vous avoir traité comme il l'a fait car maintenant vous êtes le seul à vous occuper de moi. Alors vous voulez être mon tonton ? S'il vous plais … J'ai plus de famille vous savez ? Harry utilisait la technique chat-battu-de-Draco. Normalement ça fonctionnait à tous les coups.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix … Snape fit semblant d'être embêté mais il ne l'était pas du tout en réalité. C'était vraiment une bonne chose.

-J'ai un tonton ! Harry ressemblait comme un enfant au matin de noël, comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde.

-Repose toi Harry, ou tu n'auras pas ta mousse au chocolat. Je dirais à Draco de la manger à ta place. Faussement sévère le professeur de potion.

-Eh ! Mais c'est pas juste !

-Je prend mon rôle de tonton au sérieux. Sans plaisanter tu dois être en forme pour demain. Ça va être une très longue journée, surtout que tes côtes ne sont pas encore remises.

-Si c'est le tonton qui le dis alors je ne peux que m'exécuter. Harry se coucha convenablement pour sa sieste de l'après-midi.

Severus s'autorisa un véritable sourire sincère avant de laisser son nouveau neveu se reposer correctement. Demain ne sera pas une journée facile du tout ni pour le corps, ni pour l'esprit.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il était à peine réveillé, les deux professeurs entrèrent dans sa chambre. Harry les laissa l'aider à se laver et avant de s'habiller Severus fit un bandage plus serré à Harry pour bien maintenir ses côtes.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est prudent Severus ? Nous aurions du retarder la date du procès …

-On ne peut pas Lucius. Mais je ferrai attention et si ça ne va vraiment pas on avisera. Au moins tout le monde verra ce qu'ils ont fait. Tu es prêt Harry ? Veux tu manger quelque chose ? Demanda Severus se comportant comme un vrai tonton surprenant son amant.

Lucius savait que Severus était un homme tout à fait normal en dehors de ses classes. Un homme aimant, souriant, riant, blaguant. Mais de le voir ainsi avec quelqu'un autre, Harry Potter qui plus est le laissait sans voix.

-Ferme la bouche Lucius. Harry a sorti une théorie très amusante hier. Peux tu l'expliquer à mon amant ?

-Euh … Lupin et Siri était des amis de papa, ce qui fait deux mes oncles comme papa l'avait écrit sur une photo. Comme le professeur Snape est un ami de maman ça fait de lui mon tonton aussi comme Lupin et Siri. Expliqua timidement le vert et argent en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

-En effet c'est une très bonne théorie Harry. Accorda le blond. Ce raisonnement n'était pas du tout idiot.

-Tu ne l'as pas répondu Harry, veux tu manger quelque chose ? Redemanda le dit tonton.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim du tout et puis c'est vraiment très serré alors …

-Je sais mais on a pas le choix. Je dé-serrai ça lorsqu'on rentra.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Draco vient-il ? Demanda le petit brun.

-Oui Harry il va arriver dans quelques minutes. Nous n'allions pas vous laisser affronter cette épreuve seul, surtout que vous êtes le neveu de Severus. Répondit gentiment le professeur de défense.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco arriva et Harry du de nouveau expliquer sa théorie. Cela fit bien rire le blond mais il fut vite réprimandé par son parrain.

Pour se rendre au ministère de la magie, ils utilisèrent la cheminette. Mais le trajet fût assez éprouvant pour le vert et argent. Il ne dût sa survie qu'aux réflexes de Severus qui le retient au lieu qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

-Ça va aller Harry ? Severus n'était pas sûr que Harry tienne jusqu'à la fin du procès.

-Juste deux minutes s'il vous plaît … Harry était à bout de souffle et il lui fallut bien deux minutes pour le reprendre.

On lui accorda ses minutes avant de se diriger vers la salle d'audience. Apparemment ils étaient un peu en retard et Harry était de nouveau essoufflé.

-Monsieur Potter a des problèmes respiratoires dû à son agression. Lucius avait décider de se constituer avocat du jeune Potter et Harry ne doutais en rien des talents de son professeur de potion.

Le haut juge acquiesçât et ne fit aucune remarque en voyant le Héro de la guerre reprendre sa respiration.

Le procès allait être très rapide. Pour avoir une réduction de peine les Gryffondors avaient avoué et Ginny en avait le plus tiré profit en dénonçant Hermione comme celle ayant fabriquer la potion. La seule chose qui manquait était le témoignage de Harry.

Le nouveau vert et argent fut donc appelé à témoigner.

Harry du prouver son identité avant de raconter ce dont il se souvenait.

-Je me rendais dans le bureau du professeur Snape comme je le faisait tout les dimanches pour discuter. Alors que je marchais, j'ai senti une odeur étrange. Mon corps et mon esprit sont devenu tout mou … J'ai tenté de me relevé ou de faire de la magie mais je n'y arrivais pas … Ils m'ont traîné dans une salle avant de me soumettre au doloris. Après ils m'ont frappé et j'ai senti du chaud dans mon dos. Le professeur Snape et le professeur Malfoy sont arrivés et m'ont soigné …

-Pourquoi ont-ils décidé de vous attaquer Monsieur Potter ? Ce sont vos amis non ?

-Non … Ils voulaient juste la gloire, l'argent et une bonne place dans la société. Ils n'ont pas supporté le fait que soit gay et que je me marierai pas avec Ginny. Mais je sais que tout de même sans eux je n'aurai pas réussi …

-Bien je n'ai plus de question. Que réclame la victime en réparation ?

Lucius se leva et pris la parole avec autorité.

-Nous demandons la condamnation des coupables dans un établissement de redressement magique pour une période de cinq ans avec interdiction d'entrer en contact quelque ce soit avec Monsieur Potter. En cas de violation de ces termes nous demandons l'enfermement immédiat des personnes à Azkaban.

-Les prévenus ayant avoué la peine sera réduite à trois ans. Laissez à ces jeunes le temps de dire au revoir à leur famille et envoyaient les à Saint Brutus. La séance est levée.

Harry était vraiment fatigué et les parents des coupables tentaient de l'approcher pour lui demander de pardonner et de faire libérer leur enfant. Le jeune Serpentard ne dût son salut qu'à l'aide de Lucius et Severus qui les éloigna. Le professeur de potion porta son élève complément épuisé et ils retournèrent tous à Poudlard évitant habillement les journalistes.

Snape coucha convenablement Harry. Avant de le laisser se reposer. Ils discuteraient plus tard.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'ai adoré écrire certains passages =)

Chapitre suivant (dans pas trop longtemps j'espère) : j'avoue a demi-mot.


	13. J'avoue

Voilà le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : j'avoue.**

Harry était quasiment guérie. Il restait encore un peu faible au niveau de ses côtes mais il avait retrouvé toute sa magie et c'est cela qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il avait pu retourner dans la chambre de Draco mais restait un peu triste. Il n'allait pas pouvoir profiter des petites chamailleries entre son tonton et Lucius. Mais d'un autre côté, il était de nouveau quasiment seul à seul avec Draco, son soupirant.

D'ailleurs il soupira une nouvelle fois. Décidément … Il était vraiment amoureux du blond. En plus il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son blond. Il était très attentionné et très attentif. Harry avait encore un peu de mal avec les gros efforts qu'ils soient physiques ou magiques. Le blond faisait attention à ce que Harry ne se fatigue pas trop et surtout qu'il mange correctement. Draco était vraiment l'homme idéal pour lui. Mais il devait arrêter. Draco ne serait jamais amoureux de lui.

Harry arrêta de rêvasser et repris son devoir de potion en jetant de temps en temps des regards à son colocataire.

-Harry, tu vas être en retard. La voix de Draco brisa le silence de la chambre.

-Uhm ? Où ça ? Le brun sorti doucement de sa rêverie et concentration.

-Chez mon parrain Harry, où as-tu la tête ces derniers temps ? Le blond était un peu inquiet, Harry avait souvent la tête ailleurs.

-C'est vrai ! Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires avant de se diriger vers les appartements du professeur Snape.

La semaine suivante après le procès avait été vraiment libératrice pour le vert et argent. N'ayant plus de potion de sommeil, ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les raconter. Il revoyait la mort de ses parents, celle de Sirius, celle de Cédric aussi. Mais le pire était le « cadeau » que Voldemort lui avait fait. Il avait fait un montage montrant toutes les personnes mortes ou souffrant sous les baguettes des mangemorts. Il en avait parlé à Severus et cela l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Il en avait encore mais cela ne le terrifiait plus. Il savait que ce n'était que des illusions. Le « cadeau » de Voldemort se faisait de moins en moins violent. Les morts étaient moins nombreux tout comme les cris. Même Voldemort lui-même disparaissait de plus en plus. Il ne restait que de lui une ombre. Mais maintenant d'autre chose tournait en lui et il faisait un autre cauchemars. Peut être devait-il en parler ? Mais ce dernier était tellement personnel … Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Mais parler lui avait fait du bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry se retrouva donc assit dans le canapé avec une tasse de thé dans les mains en face de son professeur de potion qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle Severus.

-Alors ce cauchemars Harry, où en est-il ? Severus était toujours très direct et Harry aimait cela.

-Il devient flou. Il y a moins de morts, moins de cris et Voldemort disparaît de plus en plus. Harry n'avait plus de mal à raconter ses cauchemars.

-Alors comment cela se fait-il que tu sois dans la lune. Ça fait déjà quelque jours que j'ai remarqué cela tout comme Lucius et Draco. Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Je … je fais un autre cauchemars … Harry hésitait encore à le raconter.

-Sur Voldemort ou ce qui y est associé ? Il était devenu rare que Harry hésite à raconter ses rêves.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Bon. Alors tu es dans la lune mais tu regardes pas mal Draco, plus qu'avant. Cela le concerne ? Tu sais je ne dirais absolument rien Harry. Ne garde pas ça pour toi, ce n'est pas bon. Tu l'as déjà expérimenté et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour toi. La voix de Severus était douce, vraiment douce.

-Oui … Je … je l'entend dire que je suis minable et qu'il me déteste … et il part et … et il rit en partant … Et puis j'ai mal … tellement mal au cœur … Sur le moment je pense que c'est la vérité puis je me réveille et je réalise que … que Draco ne ferai jamais ça. Mais après ça recommence …

-En quoi il dit que tu es minable Harry ?

-Il dit que … que je suis nul, que je n'arriverai à rien dans la vie. Il dit que je n'aurai aucune chance de rencontrer quelqu'un car je suis … je suis affreux et … que je porte malheur … Mais je sais que Draco ne dirait jamais ça mais sur le moment … ça semble tellement réel et ça fait mal …

-Harry, tu as un réel manque de confiance en toi. Pourquoi penses-tu que Draco te rejetterait ainsi ?

-Draco est beau, intelligent et il a tellement de charisme. Mais pas moi … je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour lui. Il mérite mieux que moi.

-Qui serait bien pour Draco ? Demanda Severus. Harry était intelligent mais il n'en avait pas conscience.

-Blaise. Harry répondit sans aucune hésitation.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est beau lui aussi et très intelligent. Ils iraient bien ensemble.

-Harry … tu es tout aussi intelligent que Draco. Tu es le meilleur en potion. Tu es très bon dans les autres matières. Et non la divination n'est pas une matière donc cela ne compte pas. Tu as été accepté dans la plus prestigieuse école de potion et cela ne peut pas être dû à ton identité car les demandes se font anonymement. Donc tu as été pris grâce à tes capacités. Tu te dévalorises. T'es-tu demandé si Draco pouvait être amoureux de toi ? Tu fais ce rêve car tu te dévalorises et que tu n'as aucune confiance en toi. Tu es amoureux de Draco et ta plus grande peur est de te faire rejeter par lui, qu'il t'abandonne.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Je suis au moins son ami ! Je ne veux pas le perdre …

-Tu ne le perdra pas. Blaise et Draco sont comme des frères pourtant il ne s'occupe pas de lui comme il s'occupe de toi. Il te suffit d'observer Harry. Severus se déplaça pour se retrouver à côté d'Harry. Tu n'es pas minable Harry. Tu es beaucoup trop loin d'être minable. Tu es largement à la hauteur de Draco. Il n'a aucune raison de te rejeter et ne pas t'aimer. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Celui qui te dis ça je m'en chargerai personnellement. Tu dois dire à Draco ce que tu ressent.

-Je ne veux pas … j'ai trop peur … j'ai plus peur de ça que j'avais peur de combattre Voldemort.

-Tu es vraiment très très amoureux de ce blondinet alors.

-Ce n'est pas un blondinet !

-Je plaisante Harry, détends toi. Alors fais le lui comprendre.

-Et je fais ça comment, moi ?

-Fais lui ce qu'il aime, montre lui que tu aimes être prêt de lui. Et change moi ces vêtements, ils sont encore des Dursley, n'est ce pas ?

-Je n'y connais rien moi aux vêtements … Je ne suis pas comme Draco …

-On peut demander à Lucius pour ça si tu veux

-Je ne veux pas aller dans les magasins Severus …

-Il aura la solution. C'est pour conquérir Draco, tu sais, Harry. En bon Serpentard, Severus savait y faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation, Harry finit par accepter. Severus ne perdit pas de temps, de peur que le jeune brun revienne sur sa décision, et alla chercher Lucius qui était dans le bureau. Bien sûr, Lucius fut ravie de pouvoir prodiguer ses conseils vestimentaires même si la raison de ce changement chez Harry lui était inconnue. Lucius pris donc un magasine de mode magique avant de redescendre. Harry n'aura pas besoin de se rendre dans la boutique grâce de projection permis par le bouquin.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il te faut, Harry ? Lucius ouvrit le magasin, content de pouvoir prodiguer ses conseils vestimentaires.

-Quelques vêtements ? Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-Et qu'as-tu dans ta garde robe ?

-Mon uniforme scolaire, trois paires de jeans, quatre t-shirts, une chemise et un pyjama.

-Il faut un peu de tout en somme. Et quelles couleurs voudrais-tu porter ?

-Euh … du vert, du gris et du bleu foncé ?

-Ce sont de très bons choix de couleurs Harry. Ça commence bien déjà. On va regarder ensemble ce qu'il te plaît. N'hésite surtout à me dire ce que tu aimes ou non car c'est toi qui va les porter et chacun à son propre goût et style. L'objectif n'est pas de finir comme les mannequins sur les magasines mais de trouver ton propre style d'accord ?

Ils passèrent près d'une heure à choisir toutes les pièces. Ce n'était pas juste quelques vêtements mais bien une véritable garde robe que Harry devait se constituer. Pour aujourd'hui, ils se contentaient de la garde robe courante et non de celle de cérémonie. Lucius aida beaucoup avec ses conseils mais c'était bien Harry qui avait le dernier mot. Et la preuve arriva.

Le bond avait « sorti » un jeans noir mais la coupe était très serrée. Avec le sort de projection Harry « l'essaya » mais il ne fut pas du tout mais alors pas du tout à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne taille Monsieur Malfoy …

-Si, je t'assure que si Harry. C'est la même taille que les autres mais la coupe change. C'est plus près du corps. Ça te met très bien en valeur.

-Non … c'est trop serré, ça va pas …

-Mais non regarde. On voit tes muscles sculptés et tes longues jambes fines.

-Je ne veux pas. Je n'aime pas … de plus en plus mal à l'aise et stressé.

-Si Harry n'aime pas, n'insiste pas tant Lucius. Tu vas le dégoûter de la mode. Severus était venu au secours de son protégé. Il voyait que Harry était vraiment mal à l'aise.

-D'accord. Passons à autre chose alors Harry. Le blond sourit doucement en abdiquant la bataille.

À la fin de l'heure Harry avait une nouvelle garde robe. Elle se composait de cinq jeans bleu brut et cinq pantalons en tissus. De dix hauts à manches courtes, dix à manches longues et cinq chemises. De deux pyjamas en soie. Mais également des sous-vêtements avec des chaussettes et des boxers. Le tout était dans les ton gris, vert émeraude, bleu nuit et un peu de noir. Sans oublier les capes d'été et d'hiver toutes deux bleus nuits aux reflets argents.

Ce fut Lucius qui prit la commande à son nom, les élèves ne pouvant pas en passer au sein de Poudlard.

Lucius le préviendrait par une note pour qu'il vienne chercher sa commande lors de son arrivée.

Harry le remercia chaleureusement avant de repartir.

-Tu en as mis du temps, plus que d'habitude. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Draco était assis nonchalant dans son fauteuil un livre de médicomagie à la main.

-Désolé mais … J'ai dû refaire ma garde robe.

-Ah … me dis pas que tu as fait tes achats avec Severus ?

-Non avec ton père. Et il a progressé tu sais. Il a toujours un pantalon noir mais aujourd'hui il avait une chemise pourpre foncée. Très jolie d'ailleurs. Ton père a vraiment bon goût et il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

Draco regarda Harry de ces yeux perçants. Il irait demander les références de cette chemise pour la porter lui et comme ça Harry ne regardera que lui.

-Lorsque tu les aura, il faudra que tu essais au moins une tenue d'accord ? Je veux voir ce que ça donne.

-D'accord. Du coup c'est l'heure du repas, on y va ?

-Allons-y.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry recevait une note de la part de son professeur de défense. Il quitta donc la bibliothèque avec Draco pour aller dans les appartements des deux professeurs. Tous ses vêtements étaient arrivés et il les pris avec l'aide de Draco pour regagner leur chambre. Harry jeta donc ses anciens vêtements pour les remplacer par les nouveaux.

-Allez Harry, essais quelque chose que je vois ce que ça donne ? Draco était excité à l'idée de voir Harry dans autre chose que l'uniforme scolaire ou ses guenilles.

-Et c'est quoi dans ton paquet, au fait ? Tu as dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que ton père accepte de passer ta commande non ?. Harry sélectionna un jeans et un t-shirt simple bleu marine avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

-Une chemise qu'il faut que j'essaie d'ailleurs. Et non. Je ne profite pas puisque mon père me l'a commandé sans discuter. Pendant que Harry se changeait Draco passa la chemise pourpre foncée comme celle de son parrain à la différence que la sienne était plus cintré.

Harry sortie un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements à sa taille et donc il se sentait un peu serré. Draco en fut bouche bée. Harry était vraiment beau dans ce simple jean et t-shirt.

-Ça ne fait pas trop bizarre ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ça te vas vraiment bien, tu es vraiment beau. Draco eu le plaisir de voir les joues de Harry se colorer de rouge.

-C'est la même que Severus, non ? Harry avait remarqué la chemise de Draco et il était tout simplement magnifique dedans. Ce pourpre faisait ressortir à merveille la couleur argent des yeux de Draco.

-Oui mais elle est plus cintrée. Tu en penses quoi ? Draco ne loupa pas la lueur dans les yeux de Harry. Cette chemise lui plaisait.

-C'est … magnifique. Ça fait ressortir l'argent de tes yeux. Tu es vraiment très beau … Harry rougit de plus belle en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute. Il était fichu … Draco allait le virer de sa chambre.

-Merci Harry. Je la mettrais souvent alors.

-Désolé de déranger ces deux adonis, mais nous devons travailler sur l'exposé de potion. Whoa ! Harry ! Splendioso ! Blaise venait de faire son entrée et n'eut d'yeux que pour Harry ce qui énerva quelque peu le prince des Serpentard. Harry était à lui !

Harry s'enfuit dans la salle de bain pour se changer et Draco en fit de même avant de rejoindre Blaise pour l'exposé de potion qui serait une vraie promenade de santé pour eux. Et bien sûr leur trio eu la meilleur note. Même si Hermione avait était encore là, elle aurait été très loin de ces trois là.

* * *

Il vous à plus?

Chapitre suivant : Harry, je ...

A bientôt !


	14. Harry, je

Coucou, voilà le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13. Harry je …**

La semaine était enfin terminé et ils pouvaient prendre un peu de repos. Harry, Draco et Blaise étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard. Draco et Blaise jouaient aux échec alors que Harry lisait tranquillement collé à Draco, la tête sur son épaule.

Au début, Harry se mettait juste très prêt, puis il frôlait Draco et enfin finissait pas le coller. Le soir lorsque Harry était un peu fatigué, il posait sa tête sur son épaule l'air de rien.

Le blond n'avait rien dit, bien au contraire. Il était content que Harry se colle à lui et se laisse aller contre lui. Draco n'attendait que ça. Il n'était pas sûr que Harry avait des sentiments pour lui mais maintenant il en était sûr. Mais il y avait un problème. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir séduire Harry. Il fallait qu'il demande conseil à son père mais aussi à son parrain qui ressemblait quelque peu à Harry.

-Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous Harry ? On peut faire un jeu à trois. Blaise regarda Hary avec un regard tendre.

-Non c'est beaucoup plus amusant de te voir râler car tu perds et de voir Dray sourire avec triomphe. Harry leva les yeux de son livre et regarda son ami métisse.

Draco souri doucement avant de caresser lentement les cheveux de Harry qui avait quelque peu pousser. Il était un mélange de Severus et de Sirius ainsi et cela lui allait très bien.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu en as assez de perdre non ? Échec et mat ! Dray venait de gagner une nouvelle fois et un sourire triomphant prenait place sur son visage.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi … Oui j'avoue. De toute manière c'est l'heure de manger si le chaton veut se lever bien sûr. Blaise sourit en voyant Harry totalement détendu contre Draco en lisant un livre de potion. Dis Harry, Draco est vraiment confortable ?

-Oui très. Harry soupira doucement avant de fermer son livre et de rasseoir correctement. Il était vraiment bien comme ça contre Draco. En plus il n'était vraiment pas motivé. Cette semaine avait été particulièrement longue avec toutes ses interrogations, exposés et devoirs à rendre.

Le brun se leva et alla ranger son livre avant de rejoindre ses amis. Le nouveau trio de Poudlard se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre le dîner.

-Tu viens avec nous à Prés-Au-Lard Harry ? Draco se servait tout comme Blaise et Harry.

-Si je peux faire une grasse matinée oui. Harry en faisait rarement mais là il en avait envie.

-Je compte dormir aussi. La semaine a été particulièrement longue. Et puis je dois parler avec mon père de quelque chose demain matin ou je devrais peut être y aller ce soir ? Draco regarda son père et lui parla en langage des signes Malfoy et son père accepta.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non non juste quelque chose je dois voir avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

-D'accord.

Ils finirent le repas et Draco alla directement dans les appartements de son père.

-Draco, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Parrain est là ?

-Il prend sa douche. C'est Severus que tu voulais voir ?

-Oui mais toi aussi. J'ai besoin de conseil en séduction.

-C'est une blague ? Malfoy senior regardait son fils comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il voulait faire de la danse classique.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Harry papa !

-Oh … J'ai eu peur pendant un instant. Pourquoi me le demander à moi ? On est pareil.

-Tu as séduit Severus et je trouve que Harry et Parrain se ressemblent.

-A qui je ressemble Draco ? Severus venait de sortir de la douche.

-A Harry. Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez au niveau caractère je veux dire alors je ne peux pas le séduire avec les principes Malfoy. Alors Parrain qu'aimes-tu et papa, comment as tu fait pour le séduire ?

-J'ai pas tourné au tour du pot avec Severus. Je l'ai invité à dîner dans un restaurant pas trop chic,on est allé se balader et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Pas de chichi ni rien mais un peu de romantisme quand même. J'en mené pas large quand je t'ai déclaré ma flamme.

-Mais j'ai été super surpris. Tu pouvais faire preuve de simplicité et de sincérité. Et j'ai apprécié que tu sois directe. On m'a toujours caché des choses ou on les enrobait alors lorsque tu me l'as dis directement j'étais … enfin voilà.

-Hum …. Et Harry, tu crois qu'il aimerait ? Ça ne sera pas trop brusque ?

-Non. Tu l'as remarqué. Harry n'aime pas que ça tourne autour du pot, ça le stresse.

-Demain on va à Prés-Au-Lard …

-C'est la bonne occasion. Surtout qu'il attire pas mal de regard Dragon. Dis lui ce que tu ressens pour lui, dis ce qui te vient, ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Merci à tous les deux. A demain.

-J'espère qu'Harry me parlera de ta déclaration dimanche.

Draco sourit et reparti le cœur plus léger. Demain, il avouera ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur. Lorsqu'il rentra Harry était confortablement installé dans son lit portant un beau pyjama de soie verte lisant un livre sur les créatures magiques.

-Ça a été avec ton père ? Harry referma son livre pour regarder son colocataire.

-Oui il m'a été d'une grande aide pour m'éclairer sur certains sujets. Mais rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. Le blond s'assit sur le lit de son ami en toute décontraction. Pour demain on mange à Prés-Au-Lard? J'ai entendu dire qu'un nouveau restaurant sympa venait d'ouvrir.

-Oui si tu veux. En tout cas Prés-Au-Lard s'est beaucoup développé.

-Oui et c'est vraiment sympa. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Pas vraiment … peut être refaire mes lunettes. Du coup, ça ne va plus avec mon nouveau style et toi ?

-Bonne idée ! Pas vraiment non plus. Juste se balader. Je vais me mettre en tenu de nuit.

-Tu sais qu'il y a un seul mot pour ça : pyjama ! Le brun ria doucement tout fier de lui alors que Draco faisait semblant d'être vexé.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant que chacun ne trouve le sommeil rapidement.

Comme prévu la veille, Harry et Draco firent la grasse la matinée. C'est Harry qui se réveilla le premier au alentour de 10 heure. Il se réveilla tranquillement dans son lit et y resta en attendant que Draco se réveille. Ce que fit Draco, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, réclamant son café que Harry fut ravi de pouvoir lui donner. Pendant que le blond buvait son café, Harry alla chercher quelques tartines et un thé pour lui. Il posa le plateau sur le lit de Draco et s'y assit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Le brun était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il avait bien dormi et il adorait le programme de la journée : aller se balader et ne rien faire d'autre. Enfin si, peut être lire un bouquin mais rien d'autre. Pas de devoir, d'exposé ou de révision.

-Tu es plutôt de bonne humeur ce matin. Remarqua le blond en finissant sa tartine.

-Oui, on va pouvoir se détendre aujourd'hui. Par contre toi tu sembles contrarié, quelque chose ne va pas ? Harry commençait à vraiment bien connaître son amoureux secret.

-Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai du penser à quelque chose hier soir mais je ne m'en souviens pas donc ça ne doit pas être si important que ça. Draco mentait un peu. Il était assez stressé de devoir avouer ses sentiments, de s'ouvrir complément à Harry et il avait peur de se faire jeter comme une veille chaussette.

Comme d'habitude, le blond alla en premier dans la salle de bain et il pris soin de mettre la chemise pourpre qu'Harry aimait tant. Le brun, lui, était plus perplexe quand à la façon de s'habiller. Après une longue hésitation il opta pour un jean brut, un t-shirt bleu et un gilet noir, quelque chose de simple en somme. Mais il allait tout de même demander conseil à Draco pour être sûr. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à « bien » s'habiller.

Lorsque le blond sorti de la salle de bain il sourit doucement en voyant Harry devant sa tenu du jour.

-Mets plutôt ta chemise grise Harry. Ça ferra chic – décontracté.

Le brun rangea donc son t-shirt pour prendre la chemise avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans oublier de clairement mater son camarade de chambre. Il sorti quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain bien coiffé, bien habillé. Ils mirent leur cape d'hiver et purent partir pour le petit village de Prés-Au-Lard.

Le temps de petit-déjeuner, de se laver, et d'arriver au village il était l'heure de déjeuner. Cependant ils attendirent un peu avant d'aller manger car Harry devait aller faire ses lunettes et s'il les voulait avant de rentrer à l'école il fallait y aller maintenant. Harry opta pour des montures noir moucheté de vert foncé et carré. Lorsque les lunettes furent choisies et payées ils pouvurent enfin aller manger.

-Blaise n'est pas là ? On aurait pas du l'attendre ? Demanda Harry en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient que deux.

-Non il est avec Pansy, Théo, Neville et Luna. Il a dit qu'on devait se retrouver vers 16 heure au café Gourmand. Ça te dérange que l'on soit juste tout les deux ?

-Non ! Euh … je veux dire bien sûr que non. Ça ne dérangeait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout Harry car il avait l'impression d'être en couple avec Draco. Il n'allait pas refuser ça !

Le blond sourit doucement avant de rentrer dans le nouveau restaurant de Prés-Au-Lard. C'était un restaurant assez simple ,sans aucun chichi mais raffiné avec une jolie décoration moderne et des plats simples avec spécialité pizza. Le restaurant était pas mal rempli et heureusement que Draco avait pensé à réserver.

Ils furent conduits à leur table et ils se retrouvèrent une carte à la main.

-C'est la première fois que je viens dans un restaurant. C'est un peu étrange … Harry rit un peu de gêne.

-Pour cette première fois je t'invite alors. Sans le vouloir Harry venait de lui fournir l'excuse idéal.

-Non Draco, je vais payer ma part.

-Une invitation ne se refuse pas Harry. Laisse moi t'inviter. Le blond utilisait la technique yeux-de-chat-battu pour faire plier le brun.

-Bon … d'accord

-Alors qu'est ce qui te fait envie ?

-Uhm … Harry lu la carte pour pouvoir faire son choix. Une pizza aux fromages mais sans Rochefort et toi ?

-Je vais prendre une poulet épicé, ça me tente bien. Draco appela un serveur pour passer la commande. Tu apprécies ce premier restaurant ?

-Oui j'aime bien ce genre là.

Le blond sourit doucement. Il avait bien choisi le restaurant. Harry était vraiment comme son parrain sous certain aspect. Le serveur apporta leur pizza. Chacun mangea la sienne mais à la fin les deux piochaient chez l'autre. Ils prirent tout leur temps pour savourer leur pizza et surtout de profiter du moment à deux comme un couple.

-Un dessert ? Draco avait encore une petite place pour un dessert mais c'était pur gourmandise.

-A deux ?

-Au chocolat ? Harry et Draco s'étaient exprimés en même temps, les faisant rire.

Ils choisirent donc un moelleux au chocolat qu'ils partageraient. Harry était aux anges. Il allait partager un dessert comme de vrai amoureux. Il était un peu sur un petit nuage.

Le serveur amena donc l'assiette contenant le moelleux au chocolat ainsi que deux cuillères. Le duo savoura ce dessert qui était vraiment délicieux, tellement qu'ils n'en laissèrent pas une miette. En bon gentleman, le blond en laissa plus à l'élu de son cœur.

Comme convenu plus tôt, le blond paya la note assez peu élevé pour le bon repas qu'ils avaient eu. Bien sûr, Harry essaya de payer sa part car il était un peu gêné, mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-On va se promener ? Proposa Draco sachant pertinemment où il allait emmener son petit brun.

-Je te suis.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, se frôlant de temps à autre. Draco se retenait de prendre la main de son charmant compagnon. Tout en discutant de tout et de rien, le blond l'emmena mine de rien à l'extérieur de la ville.

-On va où Dray ? Demanda Harry en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient sortis de la ville.

-Faisons une pause sur un banc avant d'y retourner. Le blond ne laissa pas le temps de répondre et entraîna son ami sur un banc en face d'un petit lac.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas Dray. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude …

-C'est vrai. Tu me connaît trop bien Harry … je … c'est un peu compliqué … enfin non pas vraiment. Écoute … je vais être direct avec toi. Draco regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et se mit face à lui, il n'allait pas tourner autour du pot pendant 107 ans. Je t'aime Harry. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je veux montrer au monde entier que je t'aime et que tu es à moi. J'ai … je ne sais pas trop quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer c'est vrai mais je t'aime, je suis certain de ça. Quand ils t'ont fait du mal j'ai cru que j'allais les tuer pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir posé un seul doigt sur toi. Blaise m'énerve avec ses sous-entendus et sa drague. J'ai tellement envie d'être près de toi, d'être avec toi. Je veux te faire sourire, rire, d'être heureux. Tu es tellement merveilleux que j'ai peur de te perdre et ça serait mon pire cauchemars. Je t'aime Harry, juste Harry. Je t'aime …

Draco s'arrêta et regarda le brun. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête et le blond ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Les minutes étaient longues, très longues pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer alors il lui laisser tout le temps qu'il désirait.

Harry réfléchissait ou du moins essayait de réfléchir. Il n'y arrivait pas à y croire. Draco l'aimait et s'était déclaré. Et il était si sincère. Harry était heureux, vraiment très heureux. Tellement qu'il en oublia un peu que Draco était là. Il en avait tellement rêvé … et c'était devenu réalité. Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de son voisin de banc et il senti Draco l'entourer de ses bras et le rapprocher de lui. Harry resta comme ça près de 15 minutes profitant simplement du moment.

-Je t'aime Harry, n'en doute jamais … Le blond caressait avec une infini tendresse les cheveux de son aimé. Même s'il attendait une réponse il laissait Harry profitait de l'étreinte qu'il lui donnait.

-Je t'aime aussi Dray … murmura le petit brun dans les bras de son petit-ami.

La réaction de Draco ne se fut pas attendre et il serra fortement Harry contre lui. Harry n'allait en aucun cas protester, il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras fort et sécurisant de Draco. Il ne voulait en aucun cas les quitter. Mais malgré cette chaleur, Harry commençait à avoir froid et Draco le sentit bien.

-Allons boire quelque chose de chaud. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

-Mais je suis bien là … Harry se détacha à contre cœur de son petit-ami.

Ils se levèrent et le blond attrapa la main de l'élu de son cœur pour se diriger vers le café – chocolatier Gourmand. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, le reste de la troupe s'y trouvait déjà. Tous remarquèrent que les deux nouveaux arrivés se tenaient étroitement la main mais ils ne dirent rien. Même Blaise, pour une fois, ne trouva rien à dire. Finalement ce fut Neville qui lança une question tout à fait banale.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Je vais aller commander.

-Uhm … un chocolat chaud et une brioche au chocolat et toi Dray ?

-Café caramel et brioche au chocolat également s'il te plais Neville.

-J'y vais. Le rouge et or y alla et ramena rapidement les commandes des deux nouveaux arrivants.

La discussion repris son cours sans pour autant mentionner le nouveau couple et Harry leur en fut très reconnaissant. Mais en même temps tout le monde s'en doutait qu'ils finiraient un jour ou l'autre ensemble. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Avant de rentrer Harry, accompagné de Draco, repassa par l'opticien sorcier pour reprendre ses lunettes.

* * *

Alors ? Alors?

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant.

Chapitre 14 : petits bonheurs.


	15. Petits bonheurs

Désolée pour cette longue, très longue ttente. mais voilà enfin le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14. Petits bonheurs**

Une fois rentré de Près-au-lard, le couple nouvellement formé ne se quitta pas. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se cacher et ce fut donc main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent à l'école. Harry était toujours sur son petit nuage avec un sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il y avait trois types de regards qui se posaient sur le couple.

-Les regards neutres.

-Les regards « on le savait »

-Les regards jaloux.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient un regard haineux ou dégoûté. Ils avaient parfaitement retenu la leçon de la troupe des Griffondors. Personne n'allait oser s'en prendre à ce couple. D'une, ils ne voulaient pas subir la vengeance de l'un ou de l'autre, de deux ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à Snape ou Malfoy senior et de trois ils ne voulaient pas finir à Azkaban.

La petite troupe de Serpentard accompagné de Neville et Luna se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des verts et agents pour finir l'après-midi devant un bon feu de cheminé et quelques jeux.

La petite troupe se mit devant un jeux de tarot sorcier sauf Harry qui avait repris un bouquin et s'était confortablement installé à moitié sur le canapé et à moitié sur son petit-ami.

-Tu ne joues pas Harry ? Luna s'était approchée d'eux et les regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus.

-Non, j'aime pas trop ça. Je préfère juste regarder.

Harry observa le jeux mais tout en lisant et donnant des conseils à son petit-ami pour qu'il gagne à chaque fois. Il était tout à son bonheur ainsi blotti contre Draco. Et lorsque ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux ou lui embrassait le front, il oubliait que les autres et son livre existaient.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva la petite troupe se dirigea vers la grande salle. Chacun alla vers la table de sa maison. Bien sûr Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et Pansy, car Draco jaloux, avait écarté Blaise de son précieux petit-ami.

Harry était tout sourire face à son nouveau bonheur. Être amoureux et voir son amour réciproque et ne pas se cacher faisait le bonheur de Harry. Il faisait ses propres choix et qu'importe ce que disait les autres. Il s'en fichait que le monde sorcier n'aimait pas son couple, lui il voulait être heureux et c'était avec Draco qu'il l'était. Alors il n'allait pas se séparer de lui parce que son couple faisait jaser. Si cela arriverait, il préférait quitter l'Angleterre avec son petit ami plutôt que de se séparer de lui.

Harry rêvassait et se fit rappeler à l'ordre par son petit-ami car il ne mangeait pas. Le petit brun mangea donc pour ne pas inquiéter ni fâcher son blond.

A la suite du repas chacun repartit dans son dortoir. Harry et Draco rejoignirent la chambre de ce dernier.

Le brun se jeta presque dans son lit avec bonheur. Draco s'assit prêt de lui.

-Fatigué My Angel ? La main du blond se perdit dans les cheveux sombre de son petit ami.

-Non mais j'avais juste envie qu'on soit que tout les deux. Je les aime beaucoup, mais je préfère lorsqu'on est juste que tous les deux. Harry ferma les yeux de bonheur sous les caresses de son petit-ami. Il adorait vraiment ça.

-Moi aussi tu sais ? Juste tous les deux …

Le blond se baissa doucement pour capturer les lèvres de son survivant. Harry en fut surpris mais il se laissa totalement faire. Les lèvres de son Draco étaient si douces et le baiser si tendre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser un tel merveilleux traitement. Le blond souri doucement et tendrement en prolongement le baiser. Il était vraiment heureux que Harry ne se dérobe pas à lui.

Ils se séparaient au bout de quelques minutes.

-C'est le meilleur baiser de ma vie.

-C'est normal, je suis le meilleur My Angel. Le blond haussa un sourcil typiquement malfoyen et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-C'est vrai que tu es le meilleur. Tu crois que tu pourrais me donner un baiser encore mieux ?

-Il ne faut pas me défier sur ça tu sais … murmura le blond en se rapprochant des lèvres de son petit-ami.

-Je te défis quand même Monsieur Malfoy Junior …

Le blond ne résista pas plus longtemps et ravisa les lèvres de son Harry. Le baiser fut un peu moins chaste mais tout aussi tendre que le précédent. Draco ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il savait que Harry n'avait eu aucune expérience homosexuelle. Et puis Harry n'était pas un simple coup d'un soir ou d'une semaine, il était vraiment amoureux de lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment pour une personne. Il n'avait pas peur, ni honte de se dire qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Draco se savait possessif mais là c'était encore pire. Harry était à lui et à lui seul. Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'il allait priver Harry de tout et l'enfermer dans une jolie cage de verre. Non. Le blond avait suffisamment confiance en son petit-ami et en ses sentiments. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de protéger son Angel des hommes et des femmes qui le voudraient. Si jamais quelqu'un essaye de le séduire, il ne se priverait pas pour montrer au monde entier que Harry était à lui.

Après un certain moment à se câliner, l'instant de bonheur fut rompu lorsqu'un opportun frappa à la porte de la chambre de Draco.

-Quoi ? Le blond se leva pour ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ami d'enfance. Blaise … Visiblement Draco était assez en colère d'être dérangé.

-Ma mère m'a envoyé du chocolat. Et il y en a fourré au lait. Tu aimes ça non ? Je voulais faire plaisir à mon meilleur ami.

-Juste pour ça ?

-Dray n'aime pas le chocolat fourré au lait. Il aime le chocolat au lait mais pas fourré au lait. Harry lui aussi semblait en colère de s'être fait dérangé dans sa séance câlin.

-Mais tu en mangeais ….

-C'était pour ne pas te vexé. Maintenant s'il te plais ….

-Ok Ok désolé. Blaise reparti.

-Sérieux ! Draco claqua à moitié la porte de sa chambre.

-Allez ne soit pas tant en colère, c'est ton meilleur ami tout de même.

-Meilleur ami, meilleur ami … il m'a déranger dans un truc super important.

-Ha ? C'était quoi ? Tu veux bien me montrer ?

Le blond ria doucement et revient se positionner dans le lit de Harry pour reprendre sa séance câlin.

-En faite, je suis sûr que c'est Pansy qui lui a dit d'aller voir. Elle est trop curieuse cette fille.

-M'en fiche. Mais ils ont plus intérêts à le faire sinon je vais me fâcher. Harry se blottit contre la poitrine forte de Draco.

-Je te laisserais les disputer avec grand plaisir. Le blond repris ses caresse sur les cheveux de son petit-ami. Il savait qu'il adorait ça, il ronronnait presque.

Finalement, d'un commun accord, chacun alla se coucher dans son propre lit pour une bonne nuit sans aucun cauchemars pour Harry alors que ce dernier ne prenait plus de potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Draco et Harry se réveillèrent quasiment en même temps le lendemain matin. Mais il y avait un paradoxe. Aucun d'eux ne voulait quitter son lit mais ils voulaient être dans le même lit. Finalement ce fut l'ancien Griffondor qui fut le plus courageux. Il se leva et rejoignit rapidement le lit de son petit-ami.

Ils finirent donc de se réveiller tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour une fois, lorsque le blond fut bien réveillé, ce fut lui qui alla chercher le petit-déjeuner. Il pris ce que Harry aimait c'est à dire un thé noir et des tartines au chocolat. Il se prit un café et des tartines à la confiture avant de retourner dans la chambre où son petit-ami était encore sous les couvertures. Draco posa le plateau sur le lit et donna la tasse de thé à sa marmotte de petit-ami. Harry la pris avec plaisir et s'assit sur le lit. Il vit que le blond avait pensé à lui en prenant ses tartines préférées. Il les mangea donc avec plaisir.

-Tu vois toujours mon parrain ?

-Oui. Même si on ne discute plus de mes cauchemars on discute d'autre chose. Un peu comme un parent même si on a pas de lien du sang. C'est le meilleur ami de ma maman alors c'est un peu mon tonton. Expliqua d'une petite voie Harry.

-Oui je me souvient lorsque tu avais sortie cette théorie, très brillante d'ailleurs. Digne d'un vrai Serpentard. Si ça te fait du bien, ne t'en prive surtout pas.

-Oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu une famille.

Draco embrassa les lèvres de son petit-ami. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner et chacun alla prendre sa douche. Pour finir la matinée, ils firent un petit tour dans le parc de Poudlard.

La journée passa assez rapidement même si elle était très calme et il fut l'heure pour Harry d'aller voir son professeur de potion. Le blond l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Ha, Dragon. Tu tombes bien. Avec ton parrain nous vous invitons à dîner ce soir. Viens pour 19 heures d'accord. Lucius venait d'ouvrir la porte, et visiblement il avait fait quelques activités pas très catholiques avec son compagnon.

-Oui papa. A tout à l'heure My Angel. Draco embrassa chastement les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de retourner dans la tour des verts et argents.

Lucius s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry. Le professeur de DCFM monta dans son bureau pour laisser les deux bruns tranquilles.

Harry s'installa comme d'habitude sur le canapé et une tasse de thé apparu dans ses mains comme dans les mains du maître des potions.

-Bonjour Harry. Severus était décoiffé et on ne pouvait se douter de l'activité précédente.

-Bonjour Severus. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement.

-Nous sommes donc piégés. Tu verras dans quelques temps Harry. Mais il est vrai que le moment n'était pas très bien choisis sachant que tu venais juste après. Mais tu apprendras vite qu'il est difficile de résister à un Malfoy, en même temps je n'ai pas trop résister. Mais passons. Comment vas tu ?

-Très bien Severus. Harry souriait de manière sincère et il n'y avait pas de doute que Harry allait très bien.

-Tes cauchemars ?

-Je n'en ai plus du tout. Cela fait bien cinq jours que je n'en ai plus. C'est très reposant.

-C'est vraiment très bien. Et ta relation avec Malfoy junior ?

-Oh … et bien nous sommes ensembles. Draco m'a emmené manger dans le nouveau restaurant et on est sortie un peu du village. Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres en se souvenant de la déclaration de Draco. Et il s'est déclaré. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer de bonheur. On était juste tout les deux devant le lac. C'était romantique mais pas trop. J'étais vraiment heureux à ce moment là et encore aujourd'hui. C'est peut être idiot et niais mais pour moi, Dray est l'homme de ma vie. Tout à l'air si facile avec lui et je me sens vraiment bien comme à ma place. Oui c'est ça, je me sens à ma place à ses côtés.

Severus se déplaça pour être prêt de son protégé.

-Ce n'est pas idiot Harry. Draco est l'homme fait pour toi et tu es fait pour lui. Tout comme Lucius et moi. Ce noble blond est également l'homme de ma vie et je le pense. C'est l'amour et il n'y a rien d'idiot ni de niais là dedans. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu es également heureux. C'est tout ce que je peux souhaiter pour toi. Tu as bien le droit d'être heureux après tout ce que tu as fait. Alors profite de ton bonheur et laisse les autres dire ce qu'ils veulent. Et s'ils ne sont vraiment pas content je m'en occuperai personnellement. Je ne vais pas laisser mon adorable neveu se faire enquiquiner par des imbéciles finis.

-Ton adorable neveu c'est moi ?

-Bien sûr Harry. Tu m'as déclaré tonton je te rappelle et je compte bien tenir ce rôle.

-Par obligation ?

-Non Harry. Par choix. Je suis comme toi. Je n'ai pas de famille, sauf Draco et Lucius. Alors c'est ma chance et je compte la saisir. À moins que tu ne veux pas de la chauve-souris comme famille ?

Harry était en ce moment même une boule d'émotion. Il avait une famille. Sans prévenir ni crier gare il se jeta dans les bras de son professeur. Snape le serra doucement contre lui.

-Moi je serai heureux d'être une famille avec toi Severus.

-Alors nous sommes une famille. Le sombre professeur ne pût empêcher ses émotions de transparaître dans sa voix. Tu veux qu'on discute d'autre chose ?

-Je me demandais si tu avais eu la réponse pour l'école de potion ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles … ça doit être fichu pour moi je crois.

-Tu as un sérieux problème de confiance en toi. Severus se leva et alla chercher une enveloppe. J'ai du ouvrir car je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

-Tu peux juste me dire s'il te plaît ? Harry stressé et Snape le vit bien car Harry avait cette fâcheuse manie ne s'arracher la peau de ses doigts lorsqu'il était stressé.

-Arrêtes ça Harry, tu va voir la tête de Draco lorsqu'il verra tes doigts. Je pense que je vais devoir arrêter tes cours de potions.

-Je suis trop nul c'est ça …

-Arrête de te dévaloriser et laisse moi finir ma phrase. Donc je disais que je vais devoir arrêter les cours de potion car tu as été pris Harry.

-Mais je ne veux pas arrêter quand même. Je suis pris ?!

-Bien sûr que tu es pris. Je te l'avais dit. Je suis fier de toi. Très fier de toi Harry.

Harry était tout sourire. Il était pris mais le plus important était de savoir que Severus était fier de lui.

-Je ne veux pas arrêter les cours avec toi …

-On continuera si tu veux. Et je pense que je vais t'initier à l'expérimentation.

-Vraiment ? Je ne vais pas te gêner ?

-Bien sûr que non Harry. Je le ferrai avec grand plaisir.

Un coup à la porte leur indiqua qu'il était 19 heure et que Draco attendait.

-Va ouvrir, il faut que j'aille me rendre un peu plus présentable. Tu pourras lui dire la bonne nouvelle.

-D'accord. Harry alla donc ouvrir à son petit-ami.

-Tu sembles bien content toi. Je peux savoir ?

-Severus a dit que lui et moi on formait une famille et qu'on ferai des expérimentations vu que j'ai été pris à l'école de potion. Et Severus est fier de moi.

-Moi aussi je suis fier de toi My Angel. Draco embrassa tendrement son petit-ami. Par contre ça c'est pas bien. Le blond regarda le bout des doigts du brun où quelques peaux avaient été arrachés.

-J'ai été stressé.

-Essaye de ne plus recommencer d'accord ?

-D'accord, j'essayerai. Tu es fâché ?

-Non My Angel. Pour le prouver le blond embrassa tendrement le petit brun en le serrant contre lui. Félicitation Harry.

Lucius et Severus firent leur apparition et ils purent dîner. Le plus jeune couple ne tarda pas trop sachant que le lendemain ils avaient cours.

Ils allèrent donc se couchant mais avec un petit câlin avant de rejoindre leur lit respectif.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!

A bientôt pour la suite

Chapitre 15. Mon premier noël en famille.


	16. Mon premier noël en famille

Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez passés un bon noël et que le Père Noël vous a gâté ! Et bonne année et Bonne santé à tous !

Voilà le chapitre suivant et bonne lecture en espèrant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15. Mon premier noël en famille.**

À Poudlard, les vacances de noël approchaient à grand pas. Tous les élèves étaient excités à l'idée de ces vacances joyeuses et familiales. De plus pour cette année, les professeurs avaient eu pour consigne de ne pas donner de devoir à leurs élèves.

Harry lui ne savait pas trop où il devait aller pour ces vacances. Devait-il rester ici ? Retourner à Grimaud place ou demander à son oncle d'adoption ? Il était un peu perdu.

-Monsieur Potter vous resterez à la fin du cours. La voix froide de Severus Snape claqua dans les cachots silencieux.

Harru releva la tête de son chaudron pour regarder son professeur et hocha doucement la tête.

Au moment de la sonnerie, la classe sorti donc de la salle sauf Harry qui se dirigea vers le bureau imposant de son professeur.

-Je voulais t'avertir de quelque chose et cela ne pouvait pas attendre dimanche. Draco n'a pas trahi la surprise ?

-La surprise ? Harry ne savait pas du tout de quoi parler son tonton.

-Il n'a donc rien dit. Tant mieux car je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même. Je souhaite que tu viennes passer les vacances avec nous Harry. Le veux -tu ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Euh … je veux dire oui. Harry était tout sourire, quoi qu'un peu gêné de s'être laissé emporté ainsi.

-Ton enthousiasme me fait grand plaisir Harry, ne le cache pas d'accord ?

-D'accord Severus.

-Bien. Nous partirons vendredi soir après le dîner. Tu me rejoindras dans mes appartements avec ta valise sans oublier Draco bien sûr. Je doute que Lucius me pardonne si on oubli son précieux fils.

-Je ne vais pas l'oublier. Harry rît doucement, l'humour de son oncle adoptif était vraiment unique.

-Bien, je te laisse y aller. Tu as encore cours il me semble.

-Oui, à vendredi. Harry quitta la salle sans avoir perdu son sourire pour rejoindre son prochain cours.

La fin de la semaine et donc vendredi arriva rapidement. A la fin du dernier cours le couple se dépêcha de rejoindre leur chambre. Ils avaient leur valise à faire. Harry était particulièrement excité en les faisant. Le blond le vit bien et la joie de Harry fut vraiment communicative. Il ne pouvait pas effacé le sourire joyeux qui trônait sur ses lèvres. Avant de rejoindre la grande salle, ils déposèrent leur valise dans les appartements de Severus et Lucius. Le dîner fut assez rapide car Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus étaient tous pressés de quitter l'école pour des vacances bien mérités. Voyant les deux professeurs sortir de la grande salle, les deux élèves de Serpentards dirent au revoir et souhaitèrent bonne vacances à leur amis avant de rejoindre les appartements du maître des potions.

-Bien si tous le monde est là nous allons pouvoir partir. Nous allons transplaner. Je sais que vous avait vos diplômes mais vous ne savez où nous allons. Donc Lucius, prends ton fils et moi Harry.

Les duos se formèrent avant de transplaner dans un POP bruyant. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit manoir blanchis par la neige.

-C'est ta maison Severus ? Questionna Harry un peu curieux.

-Oui c'est le manoir Prince.

-C'est très jolie et très reposant.

-Je trouve aussi. Je vais te faire visiter. Les deux blonds de nos cœurs le connaissent déjà.

Severus entraîna son neveu sans attendre le père et le fils dans son manoir. Harry y découvrit une demeure très chaleureuse dans les tons beige et argenté. Harry aima tout de suite beaucoup cette maison. Il découvrit un grand bureau, un grand laboratoire, une immense bibliothèque et une piscine intérieure chauffée quasiment olympique. Il y avait une serre où Severus faisait pousser certaines plantes pour les potions. Le jardin était enneigé mais le brun put distinguer qu'il y avait un parterre de fleur et des arbres qui semblaient avoir plus de 100 ans. Au fond du terrain, un bâtiment étrange attira l'attention d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est au fond, Severus ?

-C'est l'enclos des sombrales. Ce ne sont pas les miens. Ils viennent du manoir Malfoy. Lucius et Draco y tiennent beaucoup et pour ne pas qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaise mains, je les ai pris ici. Ils semblent assez bien chez moi.

-Lucius n'est pas trop triste d'avoir perdu son manoir ?

-Non bien au contraire. Il le déteste. Avant qu'il ne soit complètement détruit il a récupérer les dernières choses qui lui était précieuses. Il avait pris ses précautions et la plupart sont dans un coffre à la banque ou ici.

-D'accord. Ils sont vraiment prévoyant ces Malfoy.

-Evidemment ! Malfoy père et fils, apparaissant, répondirent d'une seul voix faisant rire Harry et Severus.

Draco entraîna son petit ami afin qu'il puisse ranger leur affaire.

-Parrain t'a donné une chambre ?

-Non. Il ne savait pas si on … enfin.. vu qu'on est dans la même chambre à Poudlard et que parfois on dort dans le même lit. Il ne savait pas trop. Harry était un peu gêné et le blond le trouva vraiment adorable.

-On peut dormir ensemble si tu veux, juste dormir. Dray savait que son petit ami avait un problème avec le sexe, ne sachant pourquoi. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser et rien d'autre. Aucune caresse poussée ni rien.

-D'accord, juste dormir.

-Juste dormir My Angel je te le promet.

Draco se dirigea donc dans sa chambre dans les tons bleu marine et argenté. Il fit de la place dans son dressing pour que son petit ami puisse ranger convenablement ses vêtements.

Le jeune couple redescendit pour rejoindre les deux adultes qui étaient dans le salon avec un thé léger.

-Vous avez trouvé pour la chambre ?

-Oui nous allons dormir ensemble.

-D'accord. Avant de vous laisser pour aujourd'hui nous devons parlez du programme de demain. Nous irons dans la ville sorcière pour allez chercher le sapin mais également tout ce qui faut pour le repas de noël. Je suppose que vous devez faire vos cadeaux donc on se laissera du temps pour ça aussi. En résumé pas de grasse mâtiné demain matin les garçons mais ne mettez pas de réveille on viendra vous réveiller. Et on passera à la banque pour que tu puisses retirer un peu d'argent Harry. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui papa. On va donc aller se coucher de bonne heure.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et les garçons allèrent se coucher. Harry eut un peu plus de mal à trouver le sommeil, pas très habituer à dormir avec quelqu'un. Finalement il dormi très bien, et sans même sans rendre compte, il s'était blottit dans les bras de son petit ami.

Le lendemain ce fut Lucius qui alla réveillé les enfants. Mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable alors il ne réveilla que son fils avec toute la douceur et la tendresse d'un père.

-Je te laisse réveiller Harry, nous vous attendons pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le blond sorti de la chambre et laissa son fils réveiller son petit ami. Draco se fit donc un plaisir de réveiller son précieux compagnon.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils descendirent douchés, frais et dispo pour prendre un petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, ils purent aller dans le quartier sorcier. Severus emmena Harry à la banque pour qu'il puisse retirer de l'argent. Dans son coffre, il repéra quelques petites choses qu'il pris avec lui. Chacun parti de son côté pour faire leur cadeau avant de se retrouver pour acheter le sapin et quelques décorations supplémentaires.

-Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

-Oui !

Ils purent enfin rentrer enfin, selon le point de vue de Harry et Severus qui en avaient marre de tout ce monde et tous ces magasins.

Les deux bruns allèrent préparer le repas du midi pendant que les blonds installèrent le sapin.

-Je déteste les magasins et je déteste tout ces gens. Mais le pire, ce sont les vendeuses : « Vous voulez ça ? Oh mais c'est trop choux ! Il y a ça aussi si vous le désirez !». Non mais sérieux ! Harry s'acharnait sur une pauvre pomme de terre.

-Je crois que la pomme de terre est prête Harry. En même temps, tu es mignon, elles ont voulu te draguer. Et puis avec les Malfoy il faudra t'y habituer, ils aiment les magasins. Severus s'amusait doucement de la réaction de son neveu sans oublier que lui même était pareil lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

-Je suis en couple. Qu'elles me draguent encore pour voir.

-Qui a osé draguer My sweet Angel ? Ouh … la pauvre pomme de terre … Draco fit son entrée dans la cuisine et enlaça son petit ami.

-Ces idiotes de vendeuses !

-Je viendrais avec toi la prochaine fois.

Draco laissa son petit ami s'acharner sur la pauvre pomme de terre.

Finalement les cuisiniers fini le repas avant de le servir. Évidemment tout le monde se régala.

-Sev, il faut aller chercher les décorations dans le greniers. Vous vous chargez de la vaisselle les garçons ?

-Oui papa.

Les deux jeunes s'occupèrent donc de la vaisselle sans broncher. Il y avait bien un elfe mais il était libre et il venait seulement pour le ménage et le linge. Severus n'en voulait pas plus et Lucius n'en était pas plus gêné.

Severus et Lucius déposèrent les décorations dans le salon et le jeune couple arriva, ayant fini la vaisselle.

Harry fut le plus enthousiasme à l'idée de décorer le sapin. C'était la première fois qu'il allait pouvoir le faire et il en était vraiment excité même si il le montra peu.

La décoration de l'arbre de noël se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur venant de tous. Même Severus semblait apprécier cette tradition familiale.

Le sapin fut décoré avec beaucoup de soin et fut vraiment très beau, cette année.

Chacun avait quartier libre et pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait. Voulant se détendre Draco entraîna le brun dans la piscine et plus particulièrement dans le jacuzzi. Là encore il pu constater que Harry ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Le blond évita donc les contacts pour ne pas gêner d'avantage son petit ami. Mais il se promit d'en parler à son parrain.

Lorsque l'heure du repas se rapprocha ils allèrent prendre une douche avant de rejoindre les adultes.

-Demain vous avez le temps pour vous lever. On commencera le repas de noël vers 14H. C'est bon Sev ? Demanda Lucius tranquillement mais en vit venir le commentaire de son fils.

-Donc je peux me lever à 13H ?

-Si tu veux Dragon.

-Si tu es levé avant, fait comme chez toi Harry, d'accord ?

-D'accord Severus.

A la fin du repas ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour un thé du soir comme de vrais anglais. Chacun fini par rejoindre sa chambre.

Harry fut le premier au lit et il était déjà endormi lorsque Draco le rejoint.

Le petit brun se réveilla au alentour de 10H du matin. Il fit attention à ne pas réveiller son voisin de lit et descendit pour se prendre un thé et une tartine. Dans la cuisine il trouva Severus avec sa tasse de café.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Très bien.

Harry pris son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de Severus. Harry avait repris une alimentation normale mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier.

Malfoy sénior montra le bout de son nez vers 11H30. Lorsque 12H30 sonna et que Draco n'était toujours pas réveillé, Harry fut missionné pour aller le réveiller.

C'est avec un peu de maladresse que Harry réussit à réveiller son petit-ami.

Lorsque Draco fut prêt ils purent tous ensembles préparer le repas de noël. Il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance durant cette après-midi cuisine.

-Bien vous pouvez aller vous changer pour vous faire tout beau pour ce soir. Lucius et la mode.

-Euh … Il faut s'habiller comment ? Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à devoir se mettre sur son 31 pour le réveillon de noël.

-Je vais préparer ta tenue Harry ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun suivit donc son petit ami dans la chambre pour que celui-ci lui prépare sa tenue. Il lui sorti un pantalon noir assez moulant que Harry ne portait que rarement, et une chemise bleu nuit qui lui allait à ravir. Il alla faire un petit brin de toilette avant de s'habiller et de coiffer ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et qui étaient parfaitement lisses et disciplinés. Il avait un petit côté Severus ainsi mais lui il voulait les porter plus long, un peu comme Lucius et Draco semblait vraiment content de ce choix. En effet le blond adorait passer sa main dans ses cheveux et jouer avec.

Harry laissa la place à son petit ami. Il eu un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit la chemise pourpre que son blond avait pris. Il adorait le voir dans cette chemise. Draco réapparu quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de la fameuse chemise pourpre et d'un pantalon noir moulant qui ne cachait rien des muscles du blond. Il se passa un dernier coup de peigne.

-Tu es vraiment beau Dray. Harry rougit un peu mais en même temps son petit ami était à croquer.

-Tu es tout aussi beau Harry. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de mater son petit brun avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, les adultes n'étaient pas encore là mais la table avait été dressée et les plats disposaient avec un sort qui les gardait au chaud. Et les cadeaux avaient été disposés au pied du sapin.

L'attente ne fut pas plus longue car Lucius et Severus arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tout aussi élégamment habillé avec une chemise grise perle pour Lucius et une verte foncée pour Severus.

Ils prirent une coupe de champagne et quelques toasts avant de passer à l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Severus reçut, de la part de Harry ,des livres précieux de potion qu'il avait trouvé dans son coffre. De la part de son filleule, il reçut des ingrédients rares et de la part de son compagnon, il reçut un anneau sertie d'onyx pures.

Lucius reçut de la part de son compagnon une chevalière avec un nouvelle emblème pour la famille Malfoy. Harry ne savant pas quoi offrir, lui avait choisi une cape légère grise anthracite au reflet vert d'eau. Et de la part de son fils il reçut un week-end en Écosse qu'il pouvait partager avec son compagnon et bien sûr c'était ce qu'il allait faire pour profiter outrageusement du corps de Severus qui était à damner derrière ses horribles robes noirs.

Le plus jeune Malfoy reçut de la part de son père le tout nouveau balais et Severus lui offrit une carte cadeau pour un magasin de vêtement sorcier. Mais le blond attendait surtout le cadeau de son petit ami. Harry lui tendit un petit paquet et il l'ouvrit avec un soin. Dans un écrin vert Serpentard il trouva un dragon en argent et les yeux était en pierre de roche grise. Une pierre de cette couleur était d'une extrême rareté et Draco en fut ébloui. Il demanda à son petit ami de le lui mettre et Harry lui fit se plaisir.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. De la part de Lucius, il reçut une écharpe en soie bleue marine avec la cape assortie. De la part de son tonton d'adoption, il reçut un kit transportable de potion ainsi qu'un manuel sur les rudiments de l'expérimentation. Il allait plongé dans son livre lorsque Draco lui mit son paquet sous le nez. Il prit le petit paquet et l'ouvrit doucement faisant durer le suspense. Harry y trouva un anneau fin en or sertie d'émeraude et de rubis au bout d'une chaîne fine en or. Harry se demanda qu'elle était la signification de ce bijou et apparemment les deux adultes le savaient.

-C'est une tradition chez les sangs purs d'offrir un anneau à son fiancé. Aujourd'hui on offre cet anneau à son petit ami. Les pierres représentent les deux, l'émeraude pour toi et le rubis pour moi. Je te le demande officiellement d'être mon petit ami et de montrer au monde que tu es à moi. Quasiment tous les sorciers connaissent cette tradition alors quand ils verront l'anneau ils seront que tu n'es plus libres. Mais tu n'es pas obligé My Angel, c'est une demande.

-Non, je veux. Je veux être ton petit ami aux yeux du monde.

Le blond pris doucement le collier et le mis autour du cou de son précieux petit ami.

-Je t'aime My Angel

-Moi aussi Dray.

Le jeune couple s'embrassa tendrement oubliant les deux adultes. C'est un raclement de gorge de Severus qui les réveilla de leur petite bulle.

-Tu pouvais les laisser Severus, je doute qu'ils auraient fait autre chose que s'embrasser.

Le potioniste grogna pour la forme faisant rire les deux jeunes hommes. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, manger et boire un peu de champagne.

Harry avait adoré cette soirée qu'il qualifiera, plus tard, de magique. Avant de se coucher il souhaita à la Lune que chaque noël se passera ainsi.

* * *

Il vous a plus?

A bientôt alors.


	17. Sexualité

Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016!

Voici le chapitre 16, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16. Sexualité.**

Cela faisait quinze jours que les vacances étaient terminées. Le blond avait tenté des rapprochements un peu plus intimes sans aller jusqu'à l'acte ultime. Mais une caresse ou même un simple massage. Harry refusait toujours. D'ailleurs il n'avait plus revu le corps de son petit ami depuis ce moment jacuzzi dans le manoir Prince. Le blond se posait pas mal de questions et il était vraiment inquiet. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de Harry, ni de son orientation sexuelle. Mais il commençait à se demander si Harry n'avait pas subi des attouchements ou même un viol. Il aurait aimé lui en parler mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui réponde. Alors il alla voir la seule personne qui pouvait faire parler le petit brun.

-Parrain, je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plais. Draco était très sérieux.

-Qu'y a t'il Draco ?

-C'est Harry, je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes. Il ne se laisse quasiment pas touché même pas pour un petit massage. J'ai peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose parrain …

-Je lui en parlerais dimanche, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été violé. Il n'en a pas du tout les signes. Je pense surtout qu'il a un sacré problème de confiance en lui. Et il ne se trouve pas beau.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Non Draco. Il a dû être souvent rabaissé tu sais. Les Gryffondors n'ont pas dû être tendre avec lui et encore moins ses relatifs. J'en discuterai avec lui dimanche. C'est un sujet que je comptais aborder avec lui. Cela arrive plus tôt que prévu. Mas je sens déjà que ça va être une vrai prise de tête. C'est qu'il peut être buté Harry.

-D'accord parrain. Je te fais confiance.

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement entre tentative de la part de Draco et rejet de la part de Harry. Draco avait essayé diverses méthodes mais Harry ne se laissait pas toucher. Le blond craignait vraiment le pire même si Severus lui avait dit que son précieux compagnon ne s'était pas fait violer.

Dimanche après-midi, après un dernier baiser toujours aussi chaste, Harry alla dans les appartements de Severus pour sa discussion habituelle.

-J'aimerai aborder un sujet avec toi Harry. Severus fit une petite pause avant de reprendre la parole. Vois-tu, Draco s'inquiète beaucoup et il venu m'en parler. Pourquoi refuses-tu qu'il te touche Harry ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec les Gryffondors ou Dursley ?

-Non ils ne m'ont rien fait …

-Mais ils se sont moqués de toi. Tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'il avait parler sur la taille de ton sexe et ils avaient dit qu'il était petit. Il faut absolument qu'on parle de ça Harry. Draco pense que tu as été violé parce que tu refuses son contact.

-On s'embrasse. Harry était rouge. Le simple mot sexe lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

-Oui je sais. Mais je veux te parler de toucher plus intime. Même quand il te propose un massage du dos tu refuses. Pourquoi ?

-Je suis impuissant … Si Draco le sait il ne voudra plus de moi. Voyant le regard de son tonton il décida d'éclairer la situation. Ginny elle a voulu enfin voilà et je n'ai pas eu d'érection ni aucun plaisir … Et puis je suis pas beau. Mon corps est ridicule comparé à Draco. Je suis sûr qu'il est bien … euh …. monté ? Mais pas moi. Mon truc est petit. Et quand il va voir ça il ne voudra plus de moi.

Severus souffla de soulagement en sachant que Harry ne s'était pas fait violer mais il confondait beaucoup de chose. Et il avait eu une expérience traumatisante.

-Tu voulais coucher avec elle ?

-Non ! Mais elle m'a dit que ça serait bien et Ron en rajoutait une couche alors j'étais obligé …

-Tu as été forcé Harry et c'est pas comme ça qu'on ressent du désir

Severus allait devoir mentionner ce fait à son filleule pour leur relation future. Maintenant il fallait éclaircir ce sujet sur une hypothétique impuissance. Il était certain que Harry ne l'était pas mais à cause de cette expérience il pouvait légitimement le penser.

-Tu as déjà eu des érections matinales Harry ?

-Oui comme tout le monde … Severus on est obligé de discuter de ça, c'est trop gênant …

-Oui on est obligé Harry. Donc tu n'es pas impuissant car un impuissant n'a aucune érection.

-Mais je n'en ai pas eu avec Ginny …

-Tu es homosexuel Harry. Tu ne peux pas avoir une érection avec une femme et encore moins cette femme. Je me souvient d'une fille qui m'avait caressé pendant une dizaine de minutes. Je lui avait dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Et effectivement je n'ai pas eu d'érection. Avec Lucius j'ai une érection en moins d'une minute.

-Peut être mais je ne suis pas beau. Harry était vraiment buté avec cette idée.

-Tu es très beau Harry. En quoi tu ne serais pas beau ?

-J'ai plein de cicatrices partout.

-Tu exagère Harry. C'est moi qui t'ai soigné et il n'y en a pas tant que ça.

-Draco en a aucune !

-Tu es sûr de ça Harry ? Il en a aussi. Harry tu es un très beau jeune homme. Tu as un visage fin, très noble avec des yeux verts magnifiques. Tu es fin et allongé. Tu n'as rien à envier à Draco. Tu es tout aussi beau. Tu n'a pas à écouter Ronald et compagnie. Ils se moquaient de toi car ils étaient jaloux. Tu es beau, célèbre, noble et riche. Tout ce qui ne sont pas et qui aimerait être. Draco est fou amoureux de toi, ce n'est pas quelques cicatrices qui va changer ses sentiments envers toi.

-Je ne suis pas noble.

-Tu es noble. La famille Black est une famille de sang pur tout comme la famille Potter. Et il me semble que tu portes ces deux noms de familles non ?

-Je ne le savais pas …

-Je le suis aussi. La famille Potter était comme la famille Prince. Une famille très unie rien à avoir avec la tradition des Malfoy même si ce ne sera plus le cas. Ils ont beaucoup d'argent mais ils le ne montrent pas. Ne répète pas ce que je vais te dire à Lucius. Sirius était un très beau jeune homme, un vrai tombeur de ses dames. Pour dire vrai, à l'époque il m'attirait avant que je ne rencontre Lucius. Et tu lui ressembles quelque peu même si vous n'aviez aucun lien de sang. Avec tes cheveux longs tu ressembles plus à un Black qu'à un Potter. Ta mère était une très belle femme, une femme exceptionnelle. Et il faut avouer que James n'était pas mal non plus. Tu ne peux pas être moche avec Lily et James comme parents et un air des Black.

-Tu as craqué sur mon parrain ?

-Je l'ai rencontré bien avant Lucius et avant Poudlard mais s'il le sait, il risque de me casser les oreilles pendant des lustres. Sirius était un beau jeune homme et il l'aurait encore été s'il était encore vivant. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu aurais eu le droit de te faire crier dessus pour penser que tu es moche. Je le vois bien « mon chiot moche ? Tu te moque de moi ! Avec moi comme parrain comment peux tu te trouver moche ! »

Harry ria doucement.

-Sirius ne parle pas comme ça.

-Il aurait dit ça, crois moi avec un langage un peu plus fleurie mais l'idée est bien celle-là. Harry, tu n'as pas à te trouver moche parce que certains imbéciles jaloux ont voulu te faire du mal. Draco ne va pas sauter le grand pas tout de suite avec toi. Il veut juste commencer doucement à avoir du plaisir ensemble. C'est tout à fait normal dans un couple qui s'aime. Et puis tu as remarqué que Draco était une personne très tactile avec son petit ami uhm ?

-Oui mais … s'il me trouve pas beau ?

-Il te trouve beau Harry. Il t'aime. Je te le répète du point vu de l'homme qui est en moi et non du tonton : tu es très beau. Tu n'as qu'à tester pour savoir ce que Draco en pense.

-Je ne vais pas me mettre tout nu devant lui non plus !

-Mais non Harry. Le professeur de potion ria sous sa cape. Mais lorsqu'il tente un rapprochement physique laisse faire, détends toi et laisses toi porter. Tu penses beaucoup trop pour ton bien Harry. Parfois il faut lâcher prise et se laisser aller. Je suis sûr que cela te ferra beaucoup de bien.

-Je … je vais essayer.

-Il ne te ferra jamais de mal Harry, ça je peux te le promettre.

-Je le sais.

-Bien. En parlant de lui il t'attend à la porte. Il est venu te chercher. Tu sais tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de Draco mais lui il a peur que tu trouve mieux que lui.

-C'est un impossible de trouver mieux que Draco.

Severus raccompagna son neveu jusqu'à la porte et le laissa entre les mains de Draco.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de préfet de Draco en se tenant la main et en silence. Chacun pensait. Le blond se demandait si la conversation avec son oncle avait pu aider son petit ami. Le brun, lui, se demandait s'il devait céder à Draco, à se laisser aller comme le disait Severus.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et chacun se mit à l'aise. Harry s'apprêtait à sortir le jeu d'échec comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Mais il fut interrompu par la voix de son petit ami.

-Laisse moi te masser le dos Harry, ça va te détendre. Le blond le proposa de nouveau mais il savait qu'il allait faire fasse à un refus.

-Oh … euh … Harry s'apprêtait à refuser comme un chaque fois mais il se rappela les paroles du professeur de potion. Euh … D'accord.

-Allonge toi confortablement et détends toi d'accord ? Draco n'en croyait pas sa chance et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Harry enleva son haut timidement avant de s'allonger sur le ventre. Il senti le lit s'affaisser et un poids sur ses fesses.

-Qu'est ce que …. Le petit brun se releva doucement et regarda son petit ami qui s'était assit sur ses fesses.

-Détend toi My Angel Je ne peut pas te masser correctement si je suis à dix kilomètres. Le blond lui sourit tendrement en versant de d'huile de massage dans ses mains et en la faisant chauffer.

Harry se rallongea donc et essaya de se mettre confortablement. Mais il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il sentit les mains chaudes de son petit ami se poser doucement sur son dos. Draco faisait des mouvements doux et lents pour tenter de le détendre et de le mettre à l'aise, sans descendre trop bas. Et cela semblait bien fonctionner. Harry se détendait de plus en plus sous ses doigts.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et se détendait sous ses doigts. Il se sentait bien, tellement qu'il commençait à somnoler. Ce fut des baisers légers dans son cou qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

-Alors My Angel, on s'endort ? Draco avait cessé ses mouvements mais ses mains demeuraient toujours sur le dos du petit brun.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes … Harry était vraiment bien avec ces mains qui se baladaient sur son dos.

-Parce que c'est l'heure d'aller manger. Il se leva des fesses de Harry pour qu'il puisse se relever. Il ne voulait pas non plus trop abuser. Harry avait accepté et c'était déjà un premier grand pas.

Harry se releva doucement un peu endormi et remis son t-shirt.

-Ça t'as plus My Angel ?

-Oui, ça fait du bien. Harry remit son gilet et se se sentait totalement détendu. Mais je me sens un peu endormi.

-C'est que ça t'as vraiment fait du bien My Angel. Le blond caressa doucement le dos de son petit ami.

Harry sourit doucement avant de se laisser embrasser par Draco. Le blond le savait, le chemin serait encore un peu long mais ils y arriveraient ensembles.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Chapitre suivant : avenir ?


	18. Avenir ?

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre je voulais faire une petite pensée à Alan RICKMAN qui nous a quitté il y a peu de temps. C'est un peu bête mais je les croyais, en quelque sorte, éternel. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de revoir Harry Potter et de me dire que Severus est vraiment parti ...**

Après je ce petit mot, voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17. Avenir ?**

Comme chaque dimanche en fin d'après-midi, Harry était assis dans le canapé des appartements de Severus, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-Toi, quelque chose te tracasse. Annonça sans préambule le professeur de potion.

-Oui …

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu t'es disputé avec Draco ? Il va trop vite ?

-Non, pas du tout. Il est vraiment patient et je me sens plus à l'aise avec mon corps et du coup plus à l'aise avec lui. C'est juste que … C'est bientôt la fin de l'année et après je vais intégrer l'école de potion mais … Mais je ne veux pas être loin de Draco et ne le voir que le week-end ou les vacances … ça va faire plusieurs mois qu'on vit ensemble. Je ne me vois pas vivre tout seul maintenant.

-C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas parlé des différentes options qui s'offrent à toi. En fait, tu as deux choix. Soit tu es interne à l'école de potion comme ici à Poudlard. Ou alors tu peux prendre un appartement et rentrer tous les jours chez toi. Après vous pouvez prendre un appartement à deux puisque Draco peut lui aussi rentrer chez lui le soir. Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Il va me trouver trop collant …

-Bien sûr que non Harry !Vous êtes un couple. Parlez-en entre vous, comme ça on pourra regarder cet été pour vous trouver quelque chose de bien. Sinon ça va toujours bien vous deux ?

-Oui, Dray est … enfin c'est le mien quoi. Au début c'était compliqué mais maintenant je ne peux plus me passer de son touché. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour … enfin voilà mais Draco est patient alors je ne me sens pas obligé et donc ça va. Mais je ne peux plus me passer de ses caresses et de ses massages. Ils sont divins ! Après je me sens tout léger et tout détendu. Je lui en réclame maintenant et il est tout content quand je le lui demande. Harry était tout sourire.

-Tu fais des grands progrès dans la confiance en soi et cela me rend fier de toi. Tu passeras le cap quand tu seras prêt Harry. Il ne faut pas se mettre la pression pour ça.

-Draco est tellement …. enfin c'est mon petit ami quoi.

-Tu es totalement amoureux mon cher neveu.

-Oui je crois bien. Le petit brun rit doucement.

-Les Malfoy et le leur charme …

-Comment faisais-tu lorsque Lucius était marié avec Narcissa ?

-On se voyait en cachette. Personne n'en a jamais rien su. Lucius était déjà fiancé à elle alors nous étions amoureux. On inventait des stratagèmes pour pouvoir se voir. Cela a été très dur autant pour lui que pour moi. Mais peut être plus pour Luce car il devait réussir à avoir une érection avec Narcissa. Finalement il a eu de la chance car elle est tombée rapidement enceinte d'un garçon et il n'avait plus besoin de coucher avec elle.

-Vous vous aimez énormément pour avoir résisté à tout ça.

-Oui, autant que toi et Draco. Je suis certain qu'il ne dira pas non pour l'appartement. Il sera même ravi que tu prennes l'initiative de lui en parler.

-Je vais lui en parlerai lorsque je rentrerais.

Harry et Severus discutèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien. Harry adorait discuter avec son tonton. Il était sa famille et c'était si agréable. Le professeur de potion laissa partir son neveu pour qu'il puisse aller dîner dans la grande salle.

Harry y retrouva son petit-ami, Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Il était assez stressé de la conversation à venir avec le blond qu'il ne mangea presque rien.

-Ça ne va pas My Angel ? Tu ne manges rien …

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Essai de manger un peu quand même, d'accord ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête et se força à manger un minimum pour ne pas inquiéter son petit-ami.

Après le repas, le couple rejoignit leur chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas My Angel ? Tu as même boudé la mousse au chocolat.

-Je veux te demander quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-Dis-moi My Angel.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé à la rentrée. Severus a dit qu'on pourrait prendre un appartement tous les deux ?

-C'est ça qui te stresses à ce point ? J'ai eu la même idée tu sais et mon père a dit qu'on pourrait visiter cet été.

-Je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi aussi …

-On ne sera pas séparé My Angel. Cet été on fera des visites et on choisira ensemble notre appartement. Tu as déjà des idées ?

-Pas quelque chose de trop grand.

-Non c'est sûr. J'aimerai que ça soit bien lumineux.

-Avec une cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

-Oui c'est bien ça, bonne idée. Et que penses-tu d'une terrasse ?

-Indispensable.

-Alors les critères indispensable : lumineux, terrasse et une cuisine ouverte ?

-Et calme aussi. Quelque chose qu'on aime tous les deux.

-On trouvera ce qui nous correspond. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter avec ça. Avec Papa comme agent immobilier on trouvera. Draco voulait rassurer son ange car il savait que celui-ci avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose.

-Ah oui c'est bien. Rien ne résiste à un Malfoy c'est ça ? Harry ri doucement de bon cœur mais sans aucune moquerie.

-C'est ça ! La prochaine fois ne stresse pas pour si peu et dis-le moi. On est un couple, il faut se dire les choses d'accord ?

-Oui Dray, je te le promets. Harry embrassa la joue de son petit ami tendrement. Je suis pressé de voir ça.

-Mon père a intérêt à trouver quelque chose. On lui en parlera après.

-Après ?

-Oui ils nous invitent à boire un café, Severus ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non.

-Bon bien maintenant tu le sais. Il a dû oublier.

-Je ne peux pas avoir de massage alors ? Harry fit une petite mine boudeuse, il avait pris goût à ces massages.

-Après manger si tu veux. Draco était toujours aussi ravie lorsque Harry lui en réclamait.

-Ok.

Harry alla se changer pour une tenue plus confortable avant de se rendre dans les appartements de Severus et Lucius.

Le petit café, ou plutôt thé, se passa correctement si on omettait le fait que Lucius et Drago se prenait la tête pour le future appartement. Lucius voulais qu'ils aient au moins 250 mètre carré, ce à quoi Draco répondait que c'était trop.

-Lucius, ce n'est pas ton appartement mais le leur. Alors laisse les et laisse Harry en placer une tu veux. Le ton de Severus était doucereux ce qui signifiait danger.

Le silence était fait autour de la table, Harry put exposer ses envies.

-Je ne veux pas quelque chose de grand. Je n'aime pas les grand espace, je me sens perdu et pas chez moi. Je veux une cuisine ouverte sur le salon et la salle à manger et un balcon et le tout lumineux. Je pense également qu'une pièce sera dédiée pour les vêtements, Dray en a vraiment beaucoup et je commence à y prendre goût aussi. Et il nous faut un bureau. On va devoir travailler et je refuse de voir traîner des livres et parchemins dans notre chambre. Après si vous pensez ne pas trouver, on ira voir un agent immobilier sorcier. Harry savait comment jouer pour contrôler Lucius et Severus sourit en s'en rendant compte.

-Bien, je vais faire comme vous me l'avez demandé avec vos envies. Lucius était vaincu et il s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard.

La fin de la soirée se passa beaucoup mieux et le jeune couple rentra assez tôt. Harry n'avait pas oublié de rappeler à son petit ami qu'il lui avait promis un massage après manger.

Harry s'endormit sous les mains de son petit ami. Après avoir bien mangé et un thé bien chaud, Harry ne put que s'endormir sous les mains expertes du blond.

* * *

Chapitre suivant : La patience de Lucius à rude épreuve.


	19. La patience de Lucius à rude épreuve

Voilà le chapitre suivant.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **18\. La patience de Lucius à rude épreuve.**

Pour les vacances de février, les serpentards étaient retournés dans le cottage Prince. Ce fut pendant ces vacances que le jeune couple avait décidé de faire les visites pour choisir leur appartement. Mais la raison première était que Harry avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour trouver l'appartement qui leur conviendrait à tous les deux et il avait, donc, peur d'être séparé de son petit-ami.

Lucius s'était arraché les cheveux pour trouver ce qui plairait aux deux jeunes gens. Il avait trouvé plusieurs appartements qui pourraient leur plaire, enfin il espérait. Mais il ignorait que les deux jeunes garçons avaient des idées bien arrêtées sur leur future chez eux. Il y en fut brutalement conscient. Harry comme Draco étaient particulièrement difficiles.

Le premier appartement fut rejeté furieusement par Harry. L'appartement était très beau mais beaucoup trop grand.

Lucius avait bien tenté de le convaincre sous le regard moqueur de son amant et de son propre fils.

-Mais enfin Harry. Cet appartement est parfait. Il y a tous les critères que vous avez demandé. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que Lucius tenait le même discours.

-Non ! Il est trop grand ! Harry avait les bras croisés sur son torse et ne semblait pas en démordre.

-Il fait seulement 300 mètre carré...

-Seulement?! J'ai dit non ! Il est hors de question que j'habite ici. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de trouver ce qu'on veut j'irai voir un autre agent et ce sans scrupule!

-Draco , cet appartement te plais ? Le blond essaya de trouver du soutien auprès de son fils.

-Non papa. Il est beaucoup trop grand pour nous deux. Et je te rappelle qu'on doit se sentir bien tous les deux dans l'appartement. Et Harry ne s'y sent pas bien et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est beaucoup trop grand pour seulement nous deux.

-D'accord allons voir le suivant. C'est un peu la mort dans l'âme que Lucius quitta l'appartement.

-Si il est aussi grand que celui-là ça ne sert à rien. Le petit brun pouvait avoir aussi mauvais caractère que Severus. Le petit Ange se révélait être un vrai petit démon.

-Non il est plus petit.

La petite troupe se mis en route pour le second appartement mais ni Harry, ni Draco eu le coup de cœur.

Le troisième et dernier de la journée fut rejeté mais par le blond cette fois.

-Père ? Cela ne disait rien qui vaille et Lucius grinça des dents.

-Oui mon Dragon ?

-Où est la terrasse ? La voix de Draco était dangereusement douce et basse, presque comme un petit sifflement.

-Il n'y en a pas mais il y a un jardin commun. Lucius tenta de se rattraper mais il sut que c'était perdu d'avance.

-Un jardin commun ? Père, je commence à croire que vous ne savez pas ce que nous voulons. J'espère que les appartements de demain seront beaucoup mieux que cela. Draco avait reçus de son père cette langue tranchante qui fit bien rire Harry lorsque la tête de Lucius se décomposa.

-Bien sûr fils, je suis un Malfoy après tout.

La journée de visite était terminée. Harry commençait à se dire qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais.

Du côté de Lucius, ce dernier s'époumona face à la réticence des jeunes acheteurs.

-Et moi qui croyais que Harry était un petit ange, c'est le diable en personne ! Mes appartements sont très biens ! Et mon fils, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang qui me trahi !

-Luce, tu exagères. Harry sait ce qu'il veut c'est tout. Il n'est pas méchant. Il veut juste se sentir à l'aise dans sa future demeure.

-Evidemment tu prends sa défense. Ces appartements sont sublimes !

-C'est là le problème Lucius.

-Où ça ?

-Tu te bases sur tes goûts mais pas aux leurs. Ils sont beaucoup plus simples. Ils ne veulent pas jacuzzi sur la terrasse ou des appartements aussi grands qu'un manoir.

-Mon fils est un Malfoy !

-Et alors ? Parce qu'il est un Malfoy, il ne peut pas habiter dans un appartement de moins de 200 m2 ? Et je te signale qu'ils sont deux dans l'histoire ! Il y a aussi Harry et si tu ne le convaincs pas, tu ne convaincras pas ton fils ! C'est leur appartement, tu as fort tendance à l'oublier.

Severus avait laissé son amant réfléchir seul. Et il était nécessaire d'avoir fait cette mise au point.

La deuxième journée fut un peu mieux même si aucun des trois appartements ne déclencha de coup de cœur au jeune couple.

La fin des vacances approcha et avec elle, les dernières visites.

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Harry et Draco semblait être de bonne humeur. Lucius allait leur montrer le dernier appartement qu'il avait trouvé. C'était un ancien hôtel particulier en pur style anglais qui avait été rénové. La première impression était bonne car Harry aima tout de suite.

L'appartement se situait à l'avant dernier étage, au troisième. Lucius pria Merlin pour que ce soit THE appartement.

Lucius commença la visite dans un petit vestibule, très jolie mais un peu sombre. La première bonne impression d'Harry se fana en voyant cette entrée sombre. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque préférant attendre la suite. Aujourd'hui il s'était dit qu'il serait optimiste.

Ils débouchèrent très vite sur une grande pièce à vivre de 50 m2 lumineuse grâce à sa bais vitré et sa cuisine ouverte avec un ilot central le tout dans une décoration mêlant le moderne et quelques meubles anciens. Harry aima tout de suite.

-Ça c'est super, qu'en penses-tu Draco ?

-J'aime beaucoup c'est très lumineux et il semble y avoir une superbe terrasse.

En effet il y avait une grande terrasse de près de 30m2 avec une vue dégagé sans vis-à-vis.

Lucius quant à lui pu respirer un peu. Il fallait que le reste leur convienne. Il avait des doutes. Cet appartement avait le charme de l'ancien mais le reste était vraiment classique. Il n'avait jamais proposé ce genre de bien à son fils. Il y avait toujours quelque excentricité.

-Continuons la visite jeunes gens.

Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être une chambre d'enfant. Voyant la grimace de Harry, Lucius crut bon d'éclairer les choses.

-Le couple a un enfant mais avec un coup de peinture vous avez votre bureau.

Le petit brun acquiesça et Lucius pu continuer. Il leur présenta une pièce de 10m2 qui fait office de dressing et il était déjà aménagé. Il y avait même la place de se changer dedans.

-Ce dressing est assez grand ?

-Oui papa, il faudra juste rajouter un miroir je pense.

-Bien la dernière pièce.

Là il s'agissait d'une grande chambre lumineuse avec une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire à l'italienne attenante à la chambre.

-On dirait une chambre dans un grand hôtel ! J'adore la baignoire. Et toi Dray ?

-J'aime beaucoup aussi et puis il y a aussi une douche. C'est vraiment pratique. Je pourrais te regarder prendre ta douche allongé négligemment dans le lit.

-Dray ! Harry était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais l'idée que ce soit l'inverse, lui qui regarde Draco nu sous la douche, lui plus beaucoup.

-Et enfin une petite surprise.

Draco grimaça à l'entente du mot « surprise » dans la bouche de son père. Généralement cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Il y a un petit balcon sans vis-à-vis.

Harry le découvrir et aima beaucoup. Il y avait à peine la place pour mettre deux chaises mais la vue était vraiment belle.

-Bien on vous laisse réfléchir. Severus entraîna son amant hors de l'appartement.

-Mais Sev' …

-Laisse les discuter à deux tranquillement. On verra bien ce qu'ils en pensent. Allons boire un thé.

-D'accord. Lucius se laissa entraîner par son amant pour laisser le jeune couple seul.

Une fois seul, Harry et Draco refirent le tour de l'appartement.

-J'aime vraiment cet appartement, je m'y vois vraiment dedans avec toi.

-Oui il est vraiment superbe, juste un peu de peinture à refaire.

-Dray, on est des sorciers cela ira vite. Sourit Harry.

-On l'achète. On l'aime tous les deux. C'est celui-là.

-Oui, ton père va être soulagé.

-Oui c'est sûr. Draco ria de bon cœur.

-Je suis pressé d'y vivre ! Harry avait un grand sourire et ce qui fit monter une vague de bonheur dans le cœur du blond. J'ai vraiment envie de dire la nouvelle à Severus.

Le couple alla donc rejoindre Lucius et Severus au café.

-Alors les garçons ? Mon pauvre amant doit-il continuer à chercher ?

-Je ne te permets pas Severus ! Lucius se mis à bouder dans son coin.

-Je me permets tout seul ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Père, débrouille-toi, couche avec la propriétaire mais nous voulons cet appartement ! Ce serait une honte si tu ne parvenais pas à nous avoir cet appartement. Le jeune blond avait un sourire en coin en disant cette phrase.

-Draco, ton père ne couche qu'avec moi sous peine de mort.

-Vous avez cet appartement, je m'occupe du reste. Lucius était soulagé, il allait enfin de nouveau pouvoir dormir tranquille. Son fils et Harry avaient trouvé ce qu'ils leur convenaient et c'était le principal.

Lucius n'eut pas besoin de coucher avec la propriétaire et les deux jeunes gens avaient leur chez eux.

* * *

Chapitre suivant : Un soir d'été.


	20. Un soir d'été

Coucou, voici le chapitre suivant.

Je prévient qu'il comporte un lemon donc si vous n'aimez pas ne le lisez pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19. Un soir d'été.**

Harry et Draco pouvaient enfin relâcher la pression. Les examens de fin d'année étaient terminés. Tous les élèves de dernière année avaient été sous pression pendant presque un mois. Mais enfin le dernier examen était terminé et les étudiants pouvaient se reposer.

Harry jeta littéralement son sac de cours à travers la chambre sous le regard à demi étonné de son petit-ami.

-Enfin terminé ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Harry s'effondra dans un pur plaisir dans le lit.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. On va ENFIN pouvoir se détendre ! Le blond posa son sac et s'assit sur le lit.

-Dray ?

-Oui My Angel ?

-Tu crois que tu pourrais utiliser ta position et ton charisme pour moi ?

-Uhm … j'adore quand tu me flattes comme ça. Dis toujours, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-J'aimerai prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets maintenant s'il te plaît Dray … Harry lui fit ses yeux de chat battu.

-Je ne peux pas résister quand tu fais cette tête là … Draco chuchota en cueillant tendrement les lèvres de son petit-ami. Et puis il devait avouer que cela leur ferrait le plus grand bien.

-Tu es le meilleur et tu n'es rien qu'à moi ! Harry se leva pour aller préparer leur affaire.

Depuis quelque temps Harry montrait des signes de possessivité à l'égard du blond et cela n'était pas pour le déplaire, bien au contraire.

La dernière personne qui en fit les frais fut Pansy. Cette dernière collait beaucoup Draco au goût de Harry, même au goût des autres et notamment Blaise.

 _Harry se rongeait les ongles en imaginant que c'était les cheveux de cette fille qu'il arrachait et non ses ongles. Et le petit brun avait un regard noir fixé sur elle._

 _-Dray ... Ton copain. ... On dirait qu'il veut me tuer ... Pansy se collait comme une sangsue au jeune Malfoy._

 _-Draco est mon copain, tu n'as pas à le coller comme ça !_

 _-Je te rappel que Dray est aussi mon ami. La brune ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre._

 _-C'est MON petit-ami ! Et il n'aime pas ça ne plus. Maintenant tu t'en va ! Dray est à moi ! Harry était vraiment en colère contre cette fille._

 _-Draco … Dit quelque chose à la fin !_

 _Le blond poussa gentiment mais poussa tout de même Pansy pour attirer Harry à lui._

 _-J'aime vraiment te voir comme ça My Angel. Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. C'est ce que ce collier signifie mon serpent. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son adorable et possessif petit-ami._

 _Pansy alla bouder dans son coin de la salle commune des serpents. Elle n'avait jamais pu penser que le frêle et assez effacé Harry puisse avoir une telle réaction. Mais d'un côté elle était contente car elle savait que son ami d'enfance était avec une personne qui l'aimait de tout son cœur._

Draco sourit doucement à ce souvenir. Il prit la clé de la salle de bain des préfets et pris la main de Harry pour y aller.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura personne …

-Harry, on est en pleine été, crois-moi ils ont tous préféré aller se baigner dans le lac.

-Oui sûrement.

Heureusement pour le malheureux élève qui aurait pu se trouver là, il n'y avait personne.

Ce qui était magique avec la salle de bain des préfets, autre que l'immense baignoire, était que lorsqu'un préfet y entrait, le bain se faisait tout seul avec les parfums préférés du préfet en question. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se déshabiller et à profiter d'un bon moment de détente.

Harry avait fait un grand pas en avant quelque temps plus tôt. Il n'avait plus honte de se trouver nu et de prendre des bains avec Draco. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait des bains dans la salle de bain des préfets. Mais quelques semaines avant les examens Harry s'était senti beaucoup plus à l'aise et il n'hésitait plus à être nu des « vestiaires » au bain. Le blond avait donc eu le plaisir de voir son amoureux se diriger, nu, vers lui. Il en avait été vraiment très heureux de cette avancée.

Ils se trouvèrent rapidement tous les deux dans le bain moussant à la senteur de rose. Harry posa son dos contre le torse de son petit-ami dans un soupir de pur bien être. Draco n'allait en aucun cas refuser cette proximité bien au contraire. Il passa tendrement les bras autour du torse de son petit-ami et le serra contre lui. Le blond était une personne vraiment tactile qui avait besoin de contact physique et Harry ne refusait plus ses caresses. Les caresses n'étaient pas totalement intimes mais Draco était patient et il laissait son amoureux avancer à son rythme.

Harry, de son côté, se laissait de plus en plus aller. Au début c'était les massages tous simples, puis un peu plus pousser. Il n'avait plus honte de se montrer nu devant son blond. Et la dernière étape qu'avait franchie Harry, était de laisser Draco lui donner du plaisir et de lui en donner en retour. Mais le grand cap n'était pas encore franchi. Mais Harry se sentait enfin prêt. Il voulait être tout entier à Draco.

Ils prirent le temps de se détendre dans un silence reposant. Ils finirent tout de même par quitter le bain et rejoindre la grande salle pour aller dîner. Mine de rien ils avaient passé pas mal de temps dans la salle de bain des préfets. Dans la grande salle, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue. Harry qui avait perdu de l'appétit pendant la période d'examen, le retrouva rapidement.

-Poudlard va me manquer ... J'ai pas réellement envie de partir. Blaise semblait assez nostalgique de cette époque qui allait bientôt se terminer.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Blaise. Ca va réellement me faire bizarre de me retrouver avec Dray dans notre appartement et de ne plus voir Severus torturer les élèves... Harry semblait assez triste de partir.

-On a fait relier notre cheminée à leur appartement alors on pourra les voir tout autant qu'on veut. Et puis Parrain pourra te faire lire les appréciations de ses copies pour compenser. Draco tenta de refaire sourire son petit-ami. Mais lui aussi devait avouer qu'il était assez nostalgique.

-Oui! C'est une excellente idée Dray ! Harry retrouva très vite son sourire.

Après le repas, le couple déclina l'invitation de rester avec les serpentards pour se retrouver dans leur chambre. C'est même Harry qui insista pour que Draco et lui regagne leur chambre. Cet empressement parut quelque peu étrange aux yeux du blond. Il se demanda si Harry était fatigué ou si il faisait une petite déprime à cause du départ prochain de Poudlard.

-Quelque chose ne va pas My Sweet Angel? Tu sembles bien pressé de retourner dans notre chambre.

-Non tout va bien. Je voulais juste qu'on se retrouve que tous les deux Dray. Harry enleva sa chemise en étant quasiment face à Draco.

-Ha oui ? My Little Angel serait-il fatigué? Le blond haussa élégamment un sourcil en voyant le petit jeu de son amour.

-Non, pas spécialement. Le brun posa négligemment sa chemise sur un fauteuil. Dray ... J'ai un peu froid ... Les joues du jeune serpentard se colorèrent de rouge.

Draco savait que c'était le signal. Harry était trop prude et trop timide pour lui dire clairement qu'il avait envie de prendre du plaisir ensemble. La simple phrase "j'ai un peu froid" suivit de joues rouges suffisait au blond pour comprendre. Le jeune Malfoy comprenait parfaitement les mimiques de son petit-ami et la réciproque était vraie. Chacun pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert dans l'autre. Parfois ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de prononcer la moindre parole.

-Je vais te réchauffer My Angel ... En trois enjambées, le jeune Malfoy fut tout près de son amour et il put l'embrasser passionnément avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de son homme pour lui caresser les cheveux. Le petit brun adorait les cheveux de Draco, ils étaient si soyeux comme de la soie que c'était un vrai délice de les sentir glisser entre ses doigts.

Le blond porta Harry comme une jeune mariée jusqu'au lit sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Le brun senti les draps légers sous son dos et rompit le baiser pour voir son petit-ami. Il le trouvait un peu trop habillé à son goût. Harry adorait caresser les cheveux blond mais aussi la peau toute aussi douce de son amour. C'est avec plaisir et lenteur qu'il déboutonna la chemise pourpre et l'enleva. Harry pu accéder à la peau de son amant et de la caresser avec douceur. Draco appréciait réellement les caresses tendres de son ange. Ça lui faisait vraiment de l'effet et une érection ne tarda pas à monter le bout de son nez.

Le blond profita de ce traitement avant d'embrasser le cou du brun qui était une zone particulièrement sensible chez lui. Harry fut quelque peu déconcentré par les baisers bien placés de son amour. Et lorsque Draco commença à lui caresser le torse, Harry commençait à perdre pieds et une érection déforma son pantalon.

Draco ne fit aucune remarque car il savait que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Draco caressa, embrassa le torse du brun mais tout en légèreté pour faire monter le plaisir et le désir. Harry gémissait sans retenu et pour le blond c'était la meilleure musique du monde.

Harry retrouva un peu de conscience et il déboutonna le pantalon de son petit-ami. Draco sourit doucement et se fit un plaisir d'enlever avec une lenteur toute calculée le jeans et le boxer du petit brun. Le blond finit de se déshabiller vu que Harry avait quelques difficultés de concentration.

Harry regardait sans retenu le corps parfait de son blond. A ses yeux, Draco était parfait, un véritable adonis. Le brun ne se lassait jamais de le regarder encore et encore. Le jeune blond faisait exactement la même chose. Harry était parfait à ses yeux, fin et masculin.

Le blond s'arracha à sa contemplation pour reprendre ses caresses tendres et amoureuses. Il adorait toucher cette peau et l'embrasser. Et il était délicieusement récompensé par les gémissements de son amour. Le blond sentit que ce soir était un soir spécial.

Harry était perdu dans le plaisir. Son Dray lui embrasser le torse et lui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses. Mais il était un peu frustré que son blond n'aille pas plus loin.

-Dray ... Harry en voulait vraiment plus.

-My Angel est impatient ... Le blond chuchota dans l'oreille de son amant.

Néanmoins Draco accéda à la requête de son petit-ami. Sa main se referma délicatement sur la verge de son amant. Il imprima un mouvement de va et vient lent. Harry s'arqua contre les oreillers en sentant la main de Draco sur son membre. Il était vraiment sur le point d'exploser mais ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il voulait jouir ce soir. Avec le peu de conscience qui lui restait, Harry arrêta la main de son petit-ami. Cela surpris grandement le jeune blond et l'inquiéta quelque peu. Depuis leur "première fois" Harry ne l'avait jamais arrêté.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas My Angel? Draco s'arrêta de suite et regarda son amour.

-Ce ... Ce... N'est pas ça ... Harry repris son souffle avant de formuler ce qu'il avait à dire. Je ... Veux être à toi. Harry était sûr de lui et cela se sentait dans sa voix.

-Alors tu seras à moi tout entier My Angel.

Le blond se pencha vers la table de nuit pour attraper du lubrifiant. Il lui sourit et s'en mis sur les doigts. Il joua doucement et tendrement avec l'entrée encore inviolée de Harry. Il trouva ce petit jeu fortement agréable. Le brun n'était pas spécialement tendu et Dray pu introduire délicatement un doigt en lui. Harry accepta sans grande difficulté cette intrusion. Le deuxième doigt fut un peu moins bien accepté mais Harry ne rechigna pas. En revanche le troisième et dernier doigt fut compliqué. Le brun ne put que se tendre et un gémissement plaintif passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Détend toi My Angel... Le blond arrêta tout mouvement et embrassa son amant pour le détendre et lui faire penser à autre chose.

Harry se détendit peu à peu sous les baisers de son amant. Draco pu bouger doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant. Puis sans crier gare, le brun se cambra et cria de plaisir. Le blond avait trouvé la zone qui donnait du plaisir à son amant. Draco joua quelque instant avec avant d'enlever ses doigts et d'enduire son membre de lubrifiant.

Draco s'assura que Harry était prêt et il entra en lui doucement, tout doucement. Son membre était plus imposant que ses doigts et Harry le ressenti bien. Lorsque le blond fut totalement entré, il s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à son amour de s'habituer.

Au bout de quelques secondes le brun donna un coup léger du bassin pour signifier qu'il était prêt. Le blond entama des mouvements lents mais profond pour retrouver la prostate de son amant et l'envoyer au septième ciel. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver au vu des cris de plaisir que laissait échapper Harry. Le blond se fit un plaisir de la frapper à chaque coup de rein.

Harry ne résista pas bien longtemps et jouit dans un cri, plus fort, de pur plaisir. Le blond ne put pas résister plus longtemps à cet antre délicieusement serré autour de son membre et se libéra à l'intérieur son amant.

Il sorti de Harry et s'allongea à côté de lui puis le pris tendrement dans ses bras. Il regarda son amour redescendre doucement de son orgasme.

-Ça t'a plus My sweet Angel? Demanda le blond en les couvrant tendrement.

\- Oui. Harry sourit et embrassa tendrement la joue de son petit-ami.

Le serpentard blond embrassa le front du petit brun qui commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Draco ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi. Cette nuit avait vraiment été magique pour les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Il vous a plus?

Chapitre suivant : il est en cours d'écriture mais je n'ai pas encore le titre.


	21. La fin d'une période et le début

Coucou, voici la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20. La fin d'une période et le début d'une autre.**

Les jeunes avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard en attendant les résultats de leurs examens. Severus leurs avait proposé de retourner au Cottage Prince mais Harry avait refusé. Il voulait profiter de ces deux dernières semaines au sein de l'école de Sorcellerie. Pour Harry elle était sa première maison et Draco le compris et ils restèrent à Poudlard.

Le jour de la distribution des résultats arriva rapidement et l'école se remplit le matin même avec tous les élèves de dernière année. Les résultats devaient arriver avant le repas de midi dans la grande salle. Harry était vraiment très stressé et le blond le surveillait de près. Car en période de stresse, le brun se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang et se tirait les cheveux.

Une fois tous les élèves dans la grande salle c'est le Professeur Snape qui fit le discours. Cela surpris tout le monde car il n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de discours.

-Mes chers élèves. Vous venez de passer votre dernière année en ces murs, sauf quelques-uns. Severus ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque, sinon il ne serait pas Severus Snape. Vous allez quitter notre noble école pour aller vers des chemins tous différents mais que vous avez choisi. Nous avons des futurs potionistes très prometteurs. Le regard du Professeur dériva vers Harry. Des soigneurs, des défenseurs, des professeurs. La rigueur et les connaissances que vous avez acquises ne vous seront pas vaines. N'oubliez pas de garder cette idée en tête. N'oubliez que vous venez de Poudlard et que vous devez faire honneur à cette école. Quel que soit le chemin, ces souvenirs resteront en vous et font un peu ce que vous êtes. Je vous souhaite de réussir pour la suite.

La grande salle était abasourdie. Jamais ils n'auraient pu penser que le Professeur Snape puisse faire un tel discours. Même Lucius en fut grandement étonné. C'est Harry qui se leva le premier pour applaudir son Professeur. Il fut rapidement suivit par toute la grande salle. C'est l'arrivé des hiboux qui mit fin à ce triomphe général. Un hibou se posa devant chaque élève avec dans le bec une enveloppe contenant les résultats de leur examen de fin d'année.

Le brun pris l'enveloppe avec fébrilité. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir ses examens ou d'avoir des scores médiocres. Il voulait que Draco et Severus soient fiers de lui. Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps et ouvrit, enfin arracha, l'enveloppe pour y découvrir ses résultats. Il les lit avant de soupirer de soulagement et de regarder Severus. Il serait bien aller le voir mais ça serait vraiment mal vu. Le blond avait eu de très bons résultats mais ça il le savait. Il prit la feuille des mains de son petit-ami et découvrit ses notes.

Le Professeur de Potion ne cessait de regarder Harry pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Mais de là où il était, il ne voyait et n'entendait absolument rien. Or, il voulait absolument savoir !

-Vas-y Sev'. Tu n'attends que ça et Harry aussi. Au diable ton image si c'est pour ton neveu de cœur. Lucius souriait tendrement mais il savait que son amant était aussi têtu qu'une mule.

Severus réfléchit deux petites minutes au parole de son amant. Et il avait raison. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards et plus particulièrement vers Harry.

-Alors Harry ? Ces résultats ? Il était tout aussi stressé que le jeune serpentard.

-J'ai réussi Severus ! Le brun avait totalement oublié l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait et donna sa feuille.

Le potioniste en herbe avait eu de très bon résultat et une mention bien mais surtout un encart sur l'examen de potion avec un excellent.

-Je suis fier de toi Harry, vraiment très fier de toi. Severus souriait tendrement à son neveu devant toute la grande salle et il s'en moquait royalement. Tout ce qui lui importait était de voir le visage souriant de Harry.

Le couple passe ses vacances entre le cottage Prince et leur appartement de Londres. Ils l'avait aménagé et repeint à leur goût. Le brun qui avait peur de quitter le cocon de Poudlard se sentit réellement soulagé. Il se sentait vraiment bien dans cet appartement avec son Draco. La chambre qui était celle d'un enfant s'est vue transformée en bureau.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire un labo de potion ici My Angel ?

-Non, je ne veux pas faire de potion ici. L'école c'est l'école et la maison c'est la maison. Je ne veux pas tout mélanger. J'ai peur de perdre pieds et de ne faire que des potions. Même si j'adore ça je ne veux pas en ramener à la maison…

-D'accord, My Sweet Angel, cette pièce est et restera un bureau. Et si on allait profiter de notre tout nouveau lit hum ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Le blond se colla à son amant en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

-Hum … Je pense que tu vas devoir me convaincre. Harry était souriant sachant ce qu'il l'attendait par la suite. Harry devenait moins prude et moins timide sur le sexe. Mais il ne disait jamais directement qu'il en avait envie.

-Je pense pouvoir être convainquant, très convainquant … Le blond embrassa son petit-ami passionnément avant de le porter et de le poser sur le lit.

Harry était un peu ailleurs déjà, les baisers de son blond lui fait toujours ce genre d'effet.

-Très convainquant en effet … Harry s'allongea emportant avec lui son serpentard.

Le brun ne perdit pas de temps et déboutonna la chemise de son blond. Draco ne fut pas en reste et fut nu très rapidement sur les draps vert émeraude et il le trouva beau, cette peau légèrement allé sur des draps aussi verts que ces yeux. Harry était magnifique et le blond ne s'empêcha pas de le regarder encore et encore. Mais le regard ne suffisait bientôt plus et le jeune Malfoy le caressa sans s'arrêter cette peau délicieusement tentante. Les caresses qui étaient légères se firent plus insistantes, plus profondes, plus intimes. L'ouïe de Draco était mise au plaisir en entendant les gémissements de son amour puis les cris de plaisir lorsqu'il entrait et allait en lui. Son odorat était mis en alerte en sentant la sueur et l'odeur du plaisir qu'émanait Harry. La vue, encore la vue lorsqu'il vit Harry atteindre l'orgasme avec dans les yeux cette expression de pure plaisir qui le fit jouir au plus profond de son Ange.

Lorsque Draco fut sorti de lui, il s'allongea littéralement sur le corps de son petit-ami et le blond pu encore expérimenter le toucher en caressant le dos du petit brun.

-Alors je sais bien te convaincre ?

-Oui parfaitement convainquant. Dois-je te convaincre de venir prendre un bain avec moi ? Juste un bain, un simple bain mais Harry pouvait être un peu taquin, il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien.

-Je veux bien voir comment tu vas me convaincre. Draco était également un peu joueur mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps.

Le brun sourit en se levant et en si dirigeant totalement nu dans la salle de bain qui était ouverte sur la chambre. Le blond ne pouvait résister de le regarder se diriger avec une lenteur toute calculée dans la salle de bain. Le brun fit couler le bain à la senteur de rose, les préférés de Draco, et d'y entrer dans un pur soupir de bien-être. Soupire qu'il ne cacha en rien.

Le jeune Malfoy n'y résista pas et le rejoint dans la grande baignoire.

-J'ai été convainquant. Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation.

-Oui très. Le blond sourit en venant prendre Harry dans ses bras.

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus, Lucius, Draco et Harry e rendirent sur le chemin de travers pour faire leurs achats pour la rentrée. Ils auraient pu former deux groupes pour aller plus vite mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient refusé.

C'est donc toute une troupe qui débarqua chez Madame Guipure pour les uniformes et vêtements pour les écoles. Il n'y avait que Draco qui avait besoin d'un uniforme car les étudiants à l'école de potion portaient toujours la même tenue. Le blond essaya et choisit le tissus pour ses uniformes pour les classes et ses tenues lorsqu'il serait en pratique. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Harry d'essayer ses robes de potioniste. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il pouvait choisir la couleur de ses robes et il opta pour du bleu nuit et du vert très foncé. Étant en division recherche il devait porter un insigne qui indiquait sa division. A l'école de potion les élèves étaient distingués selon les différentes divisions et il fallait les trouver du premier coup d'œil. La section de recherche était la plus prestigieuse et le blason en était en reflet. Et Severus était fier de voir Harry dans cette tenue. Il était aussi fier comme s'il était son fils.

Ils finirent leurs courses avec les divers manuels. Bien sûr Harry et Draco en achetèrent plus pour leur bibliothèque personnelle. Ils achetèrent enfin tous ce qui était nécessaire, ingrédient pour Harry ou encore instrument de médicomagie pour Draco.

Lorsque les deux étudiants eurent tout acheté, ils purent rentrer. Tous voulaient profiter des derniers jours de vacances.

Quelques jours plus tard avait lieu la rentrée. Ce fut Harry qui faisait sa rentrée le premier, Severus et Draco purent ainsi l'accompagné. Et heureusement. Harry était extrêmement stressé d'entrer dans ce nouveau monde. Draco le rassurait sans cesse mais il attirait tous les regards. En effet il avait Severus Snape à ses côtés, le meilleur élève sorti de cet école. Severus chercha d'autre élève de division recherche et il trouva une jeune fille qui semblait tout aussi stressé que lui. Draco fit en sorte que ces deux-là se rencontre. Harry et la jeune fille, Astia, de Beauxbâtons se retrouvèrent rapidement des points communs. Draco put quitter Harry en était sûr qu'il n'était pas seul.

Ce fut le lendemain que Draco faisait sa rentrée. Il était un peu stressé mais le cachait bien. Harry, n'ayant pas cours, décida de l'accompagner. En fait il voulait surtout montrer que ce beau blond n'était pas seul ! Et Harry avait bien fait. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes demoiselles qui faisait des œillades à Draco et Harry commençait à réellement être fâché. L'ancien serpentard blond retrouva Blaise qui avait lui aussi décidé de faire des études de médicomagie. Mais cela n'enlever rien à la colère que ressentait Harry contre toutes ses filles. Alors que Draco était le centre d'attention, il attrapa doucement Harry et l'embrassa devant tous. Déçus de voir ce bel adonis pris, chacun retourna à ses occupations.

* * *

Voilà.

Chapitre suivant : épilogue (mais j'espère que vous serez un peu patient car je n'ai pas commencé l'écriture de cet ultime chapitre)

A bientôt


	22. Epilogue

**Et voila la fin de cette fiction!**

 **Je remercie mes lecteurs et lectrices pour tous les commentaires.**

 **Je remercie également ma bêta : Maya (je ne me souvient de ton pseudo, j'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop).**

* * *

 **Epilogue : quelques années plus tard.**

Harry avait quelque peu changé en ces quelques années. Il n'avait pas réellement grandi ni pris de musculature. Ces cheveux avaient atteints le bas du dos, toujours d'un noir corbeau. Son visage avait mûri même si ses traits étaient restés fins. Il était devenu un très beau jeune homme et faisait la fierté de Severus. Il avait réussi haut la main son école de potion et commençait doucement son travail de chercheur.

Draco avait pris plusieurs centimètres et quelques muscles, son visage était toujours aussi noble et son charisme était indéniable. Il avait fini premier de sa promotion de médicomagie et il était à présent chef de service dans le secteur enfant. Le blond aimait travailler avec les enfants, ils étaient si simples et si compliqués à la fois.

Le couple vivait toujours dans leur appartement de Londres et n'avait pas du tout envie de le quitter. Ils avaient accordé leur journée de travail pour se voir tous les soirs et tous les weekends. C'est un luxe qu'ils pouvaient largement s'offrir en raison de leur coffre plein d'or.

Mais en ce jour, ils étaient tous dans le cottage Prince.

-Severus je n'y arrive pas … Harry n'arrêtait pas de trembler et de passer par toutes sortes d'émotion.

\- Calme-toi Harry, respire profondément et calme-toi. Severus faisait le malin mais il était tout aussi stressé que son neveu. Il prit la cravate dans ses mains et la noua convenablement. Ça va bien se passer, n'ai donc aucune crainte.

-Et si quelque chose ne va pas ? Si une personne non désirée venait ? Et si Draco ne voulait plus ?!

-Harry … Draco le veut, c'est lui qui t'as demandé non ? Avec Lucius on a placé tous les sorts nécessaires et si il y a un imprévu on s'en chargera. Alors respire profondément et on y va.

Le brun respira un bon coup et il suivit Severus jusqu'au patio. Les invités étaient déjà là ainsi que Draco. Il y avait Neville, Luna mais également Blaise, Théo, Pansy avec qui il était devenu ami sans oublier Astia (celle que Harry a rencontré à l'école de potion).

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Draco dans cette sublime tunique grise au reflet argent. Draco était magnifique. Le blond n'était pas en reste et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son Ange vêtu d'une tunique verte émeraude et ses longs cheveux coiffés en tresse à demi décoiffé ramenée sur le côté.

Severus pris le bras de Harry et l'accompagna jusqu'à Draco. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Le silence fut brisé par l'employé du ministère de la magie qui se trouvait en face du couple.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir par les liens de la magie Draco Lucius Malfoy et Harry James Potter Black. Que Merlin soit témoin de cet acte et accorde sa bénédiction.

Draco Lucius Malfoy voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter Black ?

-Oui. Draco était vraiment ému et caressait tendrement la main de son futur époux.

-Harry James Potter Black voulez-vous prendre pour époux Draco Lucius Malfoy ?

-Oui. Le brun ne put empêcher une larme de bonheur coulé le long de sa joue.

-Par l'amour et que Merlin nous en soit témoin, je déclare Draco Lucius Malfoy et Harry James Malfoy unis par les liens de la magie.

Harry et Draco se regardait dans les yeux sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement.

L'employé du ministère de la magie sourit discrètement et s'adressa au blond.

-Vous pouvez embrasser votre époux.

Cela le réveilla et ne se fit pas prier avant d'embrasser Harry, son mari. Son Ange était tout à lui et personne ne pouvait contester ça. Jamais personne ne le prendrai à lui.

A peine les papiers signés, Draco entraîna Harry dans la chambre. Il s'en fichait de la fête et des invités. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de faire l'amour à son mari et Harry ne s'en plaignit pas du tout bien au contraire.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on a littéralement plaqué les invités et la fête de notre mariage ? Harry était nu allongé sur le torse de son mari. Son Mari. Cela le fit sourire de bonheur.

-Je voulais te faire l'amour comme jamais, ils peuvent comprendre. Le blond joua avec les cheveux de son époux en souriant. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi et avait entraîné son mari pour lui faire l'amour encore et encore. On va redescendre pour manger le gâteau quand même, quoi que …

-Dray, si tu veux continuer et je veux continuer, il faudrait que j'aille reprendre un peu de sucre sinon je risque de ne pas tenir mon tendre époux.

-Bien, descendons et mangeons ce gâteau que je puisse te montrer combien je t'aime.

Le couple nouvellement marié réapparu donc et Harry s'excusa auprès de son oncle. Mais Severus n'était en aucun fâché, il pouvait comprendre et puis avec Lucius il se doutait que cela aurait pu arriver.

Harry et Draco mangèrent donc le gâteau et profitèrent un peu de leur invité avant de remonter dans le chambre et comme promis plus tôt, le blond montra à son époux combien il était fou d'amour pour lui.

Un tel mariage ne pouvait pas rester secret et c'est donc naturellement que la population sorcière appris que le survivant s'était marié à Draco Malfoy et portait désormais le nom de Harry James Malfoy. Cette nouvelle arriva également aux oreilles de Ron, Hermione, Ginny … Ils étaient sortis du centre de redressement pour jeune mais leur vie était bien différente de ce à quoi ils avaient espéré. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés mais leur vie était loin d'être un conte de fée. Ron avait fini par être alcoolique et volage et Hermione, la si brillante Hermione travaillait comme simple serveuse mais trouvait du réconfort dans les bras d'autres hommes. Ginny avait été obligé de se marié pour sauver un peu l'honneur de la famille mais elle n'aimait pas son mari et la réciproque était vrai, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester avec lui. Elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec son frère Ron et sa belle-sœur Hermione. Elle était seule.

Quelques semaines après leur mariage Harry ne se sentait pas du tout bien. Il se sentait nauséeux et faisait assez régulièrement des malaises sans parler de la fatigue qu'il ressentait toute la journée. Mais le brun avait de la chance de compter Severus dans son entourage. Après un rapide sort de détection, le potioniste sorti de la chambre en courant. Et Harry était confus. Que ce passait-il à la fin ?! Severus lui donna une potion et Harry la bu sans faire d'histoire, il en pensa même pas à regarder laquelle c'était.

-Harry, tu es enceint. Le professeur était vraiment fier, très fier. Très peu de sorcier mâle pouvait concevoir sans avoir pris de potion contraceptive.

-Enceint ? Moi ? Harry était surpris et il ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir ou pleurer de désespoir.

-Oui toi, si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi Harry … Draco va arriver.

-Si il n'en veut pas ? Je … je veux ce bébé ! Mais si Dray n'en veut pas ? Il ne voudra plus de moi … Un bébé n'était pas prévu, on en a même pas discuté … Il va me détester !

-Harry calme toi, respire doucement et calmement.

-Severus ! Le blond arriva en courant dans la chambre, il avait eu le message de son parrain et cela l'avait énormément inquiété. Et en voyant l'état de son mari cela ne s'arrangea pas.

-Dray … Le brun tendit les bras vers son mari et Draco le pris dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui.

-Je suis là My Angel, calme toi. Severus que ce passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi Harry est dans un état pareil ?!

-Harry est enceint Draco, il attend votre enfant. Il a peur que tu n'en veuille pas.

-Enceint ? Notre … notre enfant …

-Tu n'en veux pas … Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé Dray, je te jure, ne m'abandonne pas …

-Bien sûr que non Harry. Je suis heureux, notre bébé. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Draco embrassa son mari qui se calma. Bien sûr qu'il voulait cet enfant ! Il était réellement le plus heureux des hommes.

La grossesse de Harry se passa sans encombre malgré l'instabilité émotionnel de ce dernier. Mais Draco était toujours là pour lui. Il voyait le ventre de son mari s'arrondir jour après jour. Et huit mois et quelque jour plus tard le nouveau naît fit son apparition. Un vrai don du ciel nommé Orion Draco Malfoy. Il avait les cheveux noirs de sa « mère » et les yeux gris de son père. Harry et Draco étaient les parents les plus heureux et les plus fiers du monde. Harry était heureux, vraiment heureux avec son mari, son fils, son beau-père sans oublier Severus.

-Maman … Maman ! Papa !

-Oui Orion ? Harry pris son fils dans son lit. Il l'appelait Maman mais cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas. Il pouvait tout pardonner à son précieux fils.

-Qu'y a-t-il petit Prince ? Le blond venait à peine de se réveiller, son fils était vraiment énergique mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Je vous aime.

-Nous t'aimons aussi Orion.

Oui Harry avait tout pour être heureux, absolument tout.

* * *

Cette fiction vous a plus?

Je reviens avec d'autre fiction ou OS avec des family fic ou des yaoi toujours sur Harry Potter.

A bientôt =)


End file.
